The Faith
by AdekUwit
Summary: Elwyn Sanders tidak pernah mengira akan keberuntungannya dapat bergabung dalam grup band ini, The Faith, yang mempertemukannya dengan kelima lelaki muda yang luar biasa. Theo yang begitu dewasa tapi masih bisa diajak bercanda. Blaise yg paling tua tapi kekanak-kanakan dan sangat usil. Ron yg paling doyan makan tapi sangat mahir bermain gitar. Juga ada Harry dan Draco. Chap 7 is up!
1. Chapter 1

**The Faith**

**Disclaimer: Semua Tokoh Dalam Harry Potter Milik J.K. Rowling**

**Alur Cerita dan Beberapa Tokoh Tambahan Milik Author**

**Rating: T semi M**

**Warning: Typo. OOC. No Magic.**

**Tidak ada keuntungan apapun yang saya ambil dalam pembuatan fic ini.**

Chapter 1

Summary: Elwyn Sanders tidak pernah mengira akan keberuntungannya dapat bergabung dalam grup band ini, The Faith, yang mempertemukannya dengan kelima lelaki muda yang luar biasa.

Theo yang begitu dewasa tapi masih bisa diajak bercanda. Blaise yang paling tua tapi kekanak-kanakan dan sangat usil. Ron yang paling doyan makan tapi sangat mahir bermain gitar. Dan Harry yang tampan dan playboy. Tapi hanya Draco lah yang bisa membuatnya tertawa di tengah semua kesibukan yang mereka hadapi bersama. Meskipun mereka sering beradu argumen tapi Draco tidak pernah berlaku kasar pada Elwyn.

# # #

Hujan deras semalam menyisakan udara dingin menusuk hingga membangunkan Draco. Pemuda itu menarik rapat selimutnya. Mencoba menutupi seluruh tubuhnya dari serangan udara dingin itu. Tapi gagal.

Akhirnya Draco membuka matanya. Setengah sadar dia mencoba memerintahkan tangannya untuk mencari _remote ac_ di meja kecil samping tempat tidurnya. Dengan sembarang dia meraih apa saja diatas meja itu, banyak barang yang berjatuhan dari meja sebelum akhirnya dia berhasil mendapatkan _remote ac_. Lalu dia langsung mengarahkannya ke _ac _dan menekan tombol _off. _Berharap dapat mengurangi hawa dingin. Draco pun kembali melanjutkan tidurnya.

"Draco! Draco! Bangun!" seorang laki-laki bersuara berat terdengar dari depan pintu kamarnya.

Draco tidak mendengarnya.

"Draco! Bangun! Buka pintunya! Yang lain sudah berada di bawah untuk sarapan," laki-laki itu masih memanggil-manggil Draco dengan sabar.

Tidak ada respon dari Draco.

"Draco! Kita harus cepat. Jadwal kita padat. Jangan sampai terlambat", panggil laki-laki itu kali ini disertai ketukan agak keras di pintu.

"Draco!" laki-laki itu memanggil dengan suara keras. Mustahil bila Draco masih tidak mendengarnya.

Pintu kamar Draco bukan lagi diketuk, tapi sudah digedor-gedor dengan keras. Mengganggu tidurnya. Draco pura-pura tidak mendengar. Dia memalingkan wajahnya, dan menutup telinganya dengan bantal.

"Dracooo? Apakah kau sudah bangun?" suara gedoran pintu sudah berhenti. Dan suara laki-laki yang bersuara berat itu digantikan dengan suara seorang gadis muda yang merdu.

"Dracooo?" panggil gadis itu lagi. Draco mengenali suara itu. Siapa lagi yang memanggil namanya dengan nada yang dipanjang-panjangkan dan manja seperti itu.

"Dracooo. Apakah kau tidak mau sarapan? Aku lapar. Temani aku makan," rengek gadis itu. Dia mengetuk pintu kamar Draco dengan halus sekali.

"Kau tidak bisa makan kalau tidak aku temani ya?" ujar Draco begitu pintu kamarnya ia buka.

Senyum gadis itu merekah melihat Draco berdiri dihadapannya dengan rambut acak-acakan bangun tidur. Masih dengan kostum tidur favoritnya, telanjang dada dan celana tidur. Matanya masih setengah mengantuk.

"Temani aku makan ya," ujar gadis itu masih dengan senyum manisnya yang memamerkan dua gigi kelincinya. "Cepat mandi. Aku lapar sekali."

Draco mendengus. Lalu menguap lebar, "Ya. Aku akan segera mandi. Apa kau mau menunggu disini?" goda Draco sambil tersenyum nakal.

"Tidak," gadis itu langsung menolak dengan tegas. "Aku akan menunggu di lobi saja."

"Tapi aku akan menunggu disini. Memastikan bahwa kau memang akan segera mandi, bukannya kembali ke tempat tidurmu," ujar lelaki bersuara berat yang berdiri dibelakang gadis itu. Gadis itu terkikik geli.

Laki-laki yang berusia lima puluh tahun itu bertubuh tinggi dan besar. Masih terlihat bugar dan tampan. Penampilannya rapi sekali.

"Paman tidak percaya aku akan segera mandi?" kata Draco sambil menutupi celah pintu yang terbuka dengan badannya saat laki-laki yang dipanggilnya Paman itu akan masuk.

"Kau takut bila Paman Severus melihatmu mandi ya Draco?" kata gadis itu.

Paman Severus hanya diam dan mendorong Draco ke dalam, lalu dia berhasil masuk ke dalam kamar Draco.

"Memang tidak ada yang bisa membangunkanmu selain Elwyn dan ibumu," kata Paman Severus.

Gadis yang bernama Elwyn itu tersenyum dan melambai kepada Draco yang masih berdiri di pintu dengan wajah mengantuk. Elwyn pun berjalan menuju lift lalu menghilang masuk ke dalam lift.

"Paman, apakah kau harus menungguiku? Bukan salahku bila aku terlambat bangun. Kita baru tiba ke hotel pukul 2 pagi," kata Draco kepada Paman Severus sambil menutup pintu.

"Teman-temanmu yang lain bisa bangun pagi," jawab Paman Severus enteng. "Kau tidak pernah mematikan tv ya?" kata Paman Severus kaget melihat tv di kamar Draco tidak mati semalaman.

"Aku baru masuk kamar ini hampir pukul 3 pagi –karena harus menurunkan barang-barangku dulu dari bis- dan sekarang baru pukul 8. Baru lima jam tv itu menyala," kata Draco mengambil _remote _tv di atas tempat tidurnya lalu mematikan tv itu dengan frustasi.

"Mana Ron?" tanya Paman Severus sambil mengangkat-angkat selimut di atas tempat tidur Draco dengan kedua jarinya. Seakan-akan benda itu menyembunyikan sesuatu yang menjijikkan di bawahnya.

"Ron tidur di kamar Blaise dan berhentilah bertingkah seolah-olah aku menyembunyikan gadis dibalik selimutku. Aku bukan lah lelaki yang gemar main perempuan," geram Draco menarik paksa selimutnya dari atas tempat tidur, memperlihatkan kepada lelaki tua itu tidak ada apa-apa dibalik selimutnya.

Paman Severus mengangguk-angguk. Bibir bawahnya melengkung ke bawah. "Ya. Aku hanya memastikan saja. Bukankah di dua kota sebelumnya kau menyembunyikan anak kucing di balik selimutmu?"

Draco menghela nafas. Pria tua ini suka sekali mengungkit-ungkit hal lama. "Iya. Aku menyembunyikannya karena aku ingin memberi kejutan untuk Elwyn. BERHENTILAH MENGGELEDAH KAMAR MANDIKU!"

Paman Severus sudah masuk ke dalam kamar mandi Draco. Lalu keluar sambil melemparkan handuk tebal ke muka Draco yang ditangkap Draco dengan kedua tangannya yang bertato. "Berhentilah berteriak. Aku hanya ingin kau segera mandi. Aku tahu kau tidak akan main perempuan. Karena aku tahu kau menyukai siapa."

Draco menutupi kepalanya dengan handuk dan berteriak. Menyembunyikan wajahnya yang mulai memerah. Suaranya diredam oleh handuk. Dia benar-benar frustasi mempunyai manager seperti Paman Severus.

# # #

Ting. Pintu _lift _terbuka. Draco melangkahkan kakinya keluar dari _lift_. Matanya segera menyapu lobby mencari sosok gadis yang tadi meminta ditemaninya makan. Dia tidak mempedulikan tatapan orang-orang begitu dia keluar dari _lift_. Mereka memandanginya dengan tatapan memuja dan penasaran.

Draco sudah terbiasa dengan tatapan seperti itu. Kalau lima tahun yang lalu dia masih merasa risih ditatap seperti itu. Seakan-akan mereka menunggu Draco akan melakukan suatu hal aneh. Seringkali Draco kesal dan langsung menghindar. Hei, aku ini bernafas dan makan seperti kalian juga.

"Mana dia?" kata Draco pelan.

"Itu. Disana," kata Paman Severus sambil menunjuk seorang gadis yang sudah duduk manis di restoran. Gadis itu melihat mereka dan melambaikan tangannya.

Draco mengikuti Paman Severus menuju restoran. Restoran ini masih sepi. Tampaknya para tamu hotel ini masih bergulung di kasur mereka karena cuaca pagi ini sangat mendukung untuk tidur lebih panjang. Draco melihat beberapa anggota kru nya sedang menikmati sarapan mereka tak jauh dari tempat duduk Elwyn. Ada juga yang sudah sarapan tapi masih bersantai di meja mereka sekedar untuk berbincang dan bercanda.

Draco mendekati meja Elywn, sedangkan Paman Severus mendekati meja anggota kru yang sedang sarapan. Elwyn selalu memilih meja dekat jendela. Draco melihat di atas mejanya sudah ada semangkuk sereal yang hampir habis, sepiring roti panggang, sepiring omelet, segelas susu, satu cangkir kopi, dan semangkuk salad buah yang sekarang sedang ditaburinya dengan parutan keju. Diantara semua makanan Elwyn ada sebuah pot kecil berisi bunga segar di mejanya.

"Pagi, Draco," sapa Elwyn riang, dia menghentikan kegiatannya dan mendongak menatap Draco. Matanya yang bulat dan berwarna hitam pekat tidak menampakkan kelelahan sama sekali. Padahal kegiatan mereka kemarin bukan main menguras tenaga.

"Kau bilang mau aku temani makan. Tapi kenapa kau sudah makan duluan?" ujar Draco datar. Dia memasukkan kedua tangannya ke dalam saku celananya.

"Aku belum makan kok, aku hanya mempersiapkannya saja," kata Elwyn kembali menaburkan keju banyak-banyak ke atas salad buahnya.

"Ini apa?" Draco menyenggol mangkok sereal yang isinya sudah hampir habis.

"Aku hanya mencicipi sedikit. Habis kau lama sekali mandinya," kata Elwyn sambil menggembungkan pipinya. Berpura-pura marah.

"Kau yakin bisa menghabiskan ini semua?" kata Draco memandang isi meja Elwyn dengan tatapan menghina.

"Apakah kau tidak pernah berpikir mungkin saja aku menyiapkan sarapan untukmu juga?" kata Elwyn sambil memiringkan kepalanya sedikit ke kiri, memandang Draco dengan tatapan yang membuatnya jengah.

Draco mengalihkan pandangannya ke luar jendela. "Mana mungkin kau mau menyiapkan sarapan untukku," kata Draco.

Elwyn tertawa kecil.

"Apa kau mau terus berdiri disitu dan tidak mau makan bersamaku?" kata Elwyn. "Cepat ambil makananmu dan duduk disini. Aku belum selesai makan, kok."

Draco mendengus. Lalu beranjak menuju meja panjang yang menyajikan banyak pilihan hidangan untuk sarapan.

Elwyn mengawasi pemuda itu pergi meninggalkan mejanya. Elwyn paling senang jika bersama Draco. Meskipun banyak orang yang bilang bahwa Draco adalah orang yang dingin, susah diajak bicara dan mahal senyum tapi bagi Elwyn hanya Draco lah yang bisa membuat dia tertawa di tengah semua kesibukan yang mereka hadapi bersama. Meskipun mereka sering beradu argumen tapi Draco tidak pernah berlaku kasar pada Elwyn.

Bukan berarti Elwyn tidak menyukai anggota band yang lain. Tentu saja dia suka. Dia suka dengan Theo yang begitu dewasa tapi masih bisa diajak bercanda. Blaise yang paling tua tapi kekanak-kanakan dan sangat usil. Ron yang paling doyan makan tapi sangat mahir bermain gitar. Dan Harry yang tampan dan playboy. Ya, Harry juga. Meskipun Harry sudah sering menyakiti hatinya dengan semua ucapannya baik yang dilontarkan ketika dia mabuk atau dalam keadaan sadar. Sedangkan Draco tidak pernah mabuk dan tidak pernah membuatnya sedih.

Draco kembali dengan sepiring dua tangkup roti bakar, dua potong ayam, segelas kopi dan sepiring pancake, lalu duduk di depan Elwyn. Dia menggeser piring omelet dan piring roti panggang milik Elwyn agar bisa menaruh sarapannya di atas meja. Elwyn menggernyit melihat porsi sarapan Draco.

"Aku berani taruhan. Pihak hotel pasti sangat bersyukur kalau kau berkata akan _check out_ hari ini," kata Draco sambil mengangkat gelas kopinya mendekati ke mulutnya.

"Kenapa?" tanya Elwyn.

"Karena stok makanan mereka tidak akan cepat habis lagi. Selama kita menginap disini, mereka pasti bertanya-tanya bagaimana gadis sepertimu bisa menghabiskan begitu banyak makanan," ujar Draco sarkas.

Elwyn merenggut. Dia memajukan bibirnya. "Ini kan baru hari pertama kita menginap disini. Kau jangan membual. Porsi makanku masih bisa ditolerir daripada porsi makannya Ron. Seharusnya kau lebih mengkhawatirkan dia. Aku kan masih dalam masa pertumbuhan."

"Tidak usah bawa-bawa Ron. Semua orang sudah tahu Ron seperti apa bila berhadapan dengan makanan. Dan kau. Apa lagi yang mau ditumbuh? Tinggi badanmu saja sudah maksimal segitu. Badanmu tidak akan mungkin membesar lagi. Kecuali kalau kau dalam proses untuk melebarkan badanmu," kata Draco tanpa perasaan lalu menggigit roti panggangnya.

"Aku tahu aku tidak mungkin lebih tinggi lagi. Tapi aku juga tidak berniat untuk melebarkan badanku. Ini hanya salah satu efek dari vitamin penambah daya tahan tubuh yang aku konsumsi. Aku tidak mau jatuh sakit. Tur ini sangat penting buat kita. Aku tidak mau semuanya jadi kacau bila aku sakit," kata Elwyn masih cemberut.

Draco memandang gadis didepannya. Baginya tur ini juga penting. Tur dunia pertama mereka. Sudah dipersiapkan dari tahun kemarin. Malah sudah direncanakan dari _launching_ album pertama mereka.

Begitu banyak orang yang terlibat dalam acara ini. Begitu banyak orang yang bekerja keras demi terlaksananya tur ini dengan sempurna. Tur yang dijadwalkan akan berlangsung di dua puluh lima kota yang tersebar di Eropa, Amerika dan Australasia. Mereka sudah memasuki kota ke dua puluh dari dua puluh lima kota tersebut. Perjalanan masih panjang.

Mereka makan dalam diam. Draco menikmati memakan sarapannya sambil memandangi wajah Elwyn. Pipinya yang menggembung penuh dengan makanan. Wajahnya yang bergerak-gerak lucu saat mengunyah. Matanya yang melirik ke sana kemari sembari menghabiskan makanan dimulutnya. Suatu tontonan rutin bagi Draco semenjak dua tahun lalu. Rasanya menyenangkan melihat ekspresi Elwyn ketika makan. Draco tersenyum kecil.

Roti di piring Draco sudah habis dimakannya. Elwyn masih menyantap salad buahnya. Sebenarnya itu tidak bisa disebut sebagai salad buah. Isi di mangkok itu hanya lah potongan buah leci dan semangka segar yang ditaburi parutan keju. Menu sarapan wajib untuk Elwyn. Draco sampai hapal karena sudah setiap hari dia melihat gadis itu makan potongan leci dan semangka segar. Tidak pernah mengganti dengan potongan buah lain.

Iseng Draco langsung mencomot potongan semangka di dalam mangkok Elwyn dengan menggunakan garpu yang tersedia di atas meja. Gadis itu membelalakkan matanya terkejut. Mulutnya masih penuh sehingga dia tidak mengatakan apa-apa. Tapi tatapan tajamnya cukup untuk mengatakan ini-punyaku-kalau-kau-mau-ambil-sana-sendiri.

Draco tidak peduli. Dia mengambil lagi potongan leci yang ditempeli banyak taburan keju parut. Elwyn langsung memukul tangan Draco sambil melotot.

"Aww," jerit Draco, mengibas-ibaskan tangannya. Melotot balik ke Elwyn.

"Siapa suruh mengambil leciku," ujar Elwyn sambil mengangkat dagunya dengan gaya menantang. Dia memindahkan seluruh isi mulutnya ke sebelah kanan mengakibatkan sebelah pipinya membengkak seperti terkena penyakit sariawan parah.

"Siapa suruh kau menaburkan keju begitu banyak di lecimu," ujar Draco cuek. Meletakkan garpunya di piringnya yang kosong lalu melipat kedua tangannya di dada. Draco suka sekali menggoda Elwyn. Elwyn paling senang dengan keju. Apapun makanannya bila itu memungkinkan untuk diberi keju maka akan ia berikan. Dan biasanya akan menjadi lebih enak. Seperti leci ini. Draco sendiri mulanya tidak menyangka bila leci diberi keju akan menjadi semenarik ini rasanya.

Gadis ini akan menjadi kesal bila Draco mengambil lecinya yang bertabur banyak keju seenaknya saja. Dan hal itulah yang Draco lakukan sekarang. Hal yang selalu Draco lakukan setiap pagi.

Elwyn mendengus kesal. Dia melanjutkan kembali makannya setelah memastikan bahwa Draco sudah tidak akan mengganggunya lagi.

Ketenangan itu tidak berlangsung lama. Draco mengomentari semua makanan yang ada di depan Elwyn. Draco mengatakan bahwa Elwyn akan cepat gemuk bila tidak membatasi porsi makannya. Herannya hanya sarapan pagi saja yang porsi besar tapi saat makan siang dan makan malam malah sedikit sekali. Hal itu bukanlah cara yang sehat untuk mereka yang akan menghabiskan enam bulan di jalan. Elwyn harusnya memperhatikan pola makannya agar seimbang dan sehat karena mereka memerlukan fisik dan daya tahan tubuh yang super hebat untuk menyelesaikan rangkaian tur dunia.

Elwyn mengatakan bahwa dia hanya lapar. Ia juga tetap menjaga kesehatannya. Setiap waktu senggang ia berolahraga. Bila masalah lemak yang akan menumpuk di perut dan di bagian-bagian tubuhnya yang gampang terlihat dan membuatnya menjadi tidak seksi lagi, maka Draco tidak perlu khawatir. Perenggangan otot dan _sit up_ rutin ia lakukan setiap hari. Malahan bila ada kolam renang terdekat maka Elwyn menyempatkan diri untuk berenang selama satu jam.

Draco mencibir. Dia tidak peduli bila nanti Elwyn akan menjadi gendut. Bila nanti Elwyn menjadi gendut, maka Draco akan langsung membelikannya kalung yang ada loncengnya. Karena Draco yakin Elwyn akan tampak manis sekali bila memakai kalung itu.

Elwyn mendesis mengatakan bahwa dia bukanlah sapi yang harus memakai kalung berlonceng itu. Dia juga meyakinkan Draco bahwa dia tidak akan menjadi gemuk hingga dia menikah dan melahiran tiga orang anak. Tubuhnya bukan tipe yang gampang gemuk.

Draco mencelos mendengar Elwyn tidak akan menjadi gemuk hingga dia menikah dan melahirkan tiga orang anak. Apakah gadis ini sudah mempunyai rencana untuk segera menikah dan membentuk sebuah keluarga? Dengan siapa? Kenapa Draco tidak tahu.

Tapi itu hanya ada di dalam pikiran Draco saja. Pemuda itu tidak berani mengungkapkan bahwa ucapan Elwyn telah sukses membuatnya risau. Akhirnya Draco hanya berkata bahwa bodoh sekali lelaki itu mau menikahi gadis yang perutnya berukuran jumbo. Keuangan rumah tangga Elwyn akan cepat menipis untuk memenuhi rasa lapar Elwyn yang besar itu.

Elwyn menghentikan gerakan tangannya memotong roti. Dia mendelik tajam pada Draco. Bibir gadis itu menipis menandakan bahwa dia sudah benar-benar kesal.

Dengan kejamnya Draco meneruskan semua pemikirannya tentang Elwyn bila Elwyn sudah menikah kelak. Elwyn membalasnya. Dan akhirnya terjadilah pertengkaran kecil di meja pojok dekat jendela itu. Paman Severus yang duduk tak jauh disana bersama kru bandnya pun menoleh ke meja itu, lalu kembali menghadapi sarapannya. Seakan ini sudah merupakan kejadian biasa yang sering terjadi. Bukan hal aneh lagi.

Mereka terus bertengkar hingga tidak mempedulikan ada seorang wanita muda yang sudah berdiri di sisi meja. Hingga suara anak kecil yang tertawa renyah mengalihkan pandangan Draco dan Elwyn.

"Dora. Annie," seru Elwyn senang melihat wanita muda itu yang bernama Dora dan anaknya Annie yang berada dalam pelukannya.

"Tante Ell kelihatannya asyik sekali dengan Paman Draco sampai-sampai Annie tidak diperhatikan," kata Dora dengan suara dibuat seperti anak kecil. Annie terkekeh dalam pelukan ibunya.

"Ugh. Maaf sayang. Ini semua gara-gara Paman Draco yang suka sekali jahat sama tante," kata Elwyn kalem, tidak sadar mendapat tatapan mendelik dari Draco. Elwyn berdiri lalu mendekati Annie. Mencium pipi gadis kecil itu dengan sayang.

"Kalian sudah lama?" tanya Dora melihat begitu banyak piring-piring dan mangkok-mangkok di atas meja Draco dan Elwyn yang sudah bersih isinya. Draco menjawab dengan dengusan keras sebagai jawaban lalu mengalihkan pandangannya ke luar jendela. Elwyn tersenyum malu-malu.

Dora tertawa pelan. Lalu menyerahkan Annie untuk digendong Elwyn. Putri semata wayangnya ini sangat menurut dengan Elwyn. Benar saja. Begitu digendong Elwyn, Annie langsung balas memeluk sambil menepuk-nepuk pelan bagian badan Elwyn yang bisa dicapainya sambil terkekeh.

"Titip Annie ya Ell. Aku dipanggil Severus untuk sarapan disana. Mungkin ada yang mau dibahasnya. Annie sudah minum susu tadi, kau tidak perlu khawatir Ell," kata Dora. Elwyn mengangguk senang. "Jangan nakal dengan Tante Ell ya nak," kata Dora setelah memberi kecupan singkat di pipi putrinya.

"Yes Mummy. Bye Mummy," kata Elwyn menirukan suara anak kecil sambil melambai-lambaikan tangan kecil Annie.

"Apakah anak-anak sudah turun sarapan semua?" tanya Draco.

"Belum. Mereka belum bangun semua," jawab Dora.

Draco terkejut. Alisnya terangkat tinggi. Dia memandang tajam Elwyn yang pura-pura sibuk mengajari Annie menyebut 'Mummy'. Draco merasa tertipu.

"Benarkah?" tanya Draco tak yakin. Matanya tidak beralih dari Elwyn.

"Sebelum turun ke sini, aku tadi menghampiri kamar mereka. Theo dan Blaise masih terkapar di kasur mereka dan menolak dengan keras saat aku menyuruh bangun. Jadi, aku mengancam akan membangunkan mereka dengan cara yang ekstrem. Syukurlah mereka langsung bangun. Ron mengeluh kepalanya pusing. Aku menyuruh dia untuk merendam kepalanya di bak mandi. Syukurlah dia sudah cukup sadar dari mabuknya untuk menolak dengan tegas saranku itu" kata Dora sambil nyengir.

"Cara ekstrem apa?" tanya Elwyn.

Dora tersenyum dan berkata dengan kalem "aku bilang akan menempelkan popok Annie di wajah mereka masing-masing."

Draco tertawa kecil. Elwyn melongo. Annie memekik dan tertawa begitu mendengar namanya disebut.

Ibu muda ini masih memiliki banyak ide-ide jahil di kepalanya meskipun sudah berstatus sebagai orangtua tunggal. Wanita berusia awal tiga puluhan ini merupakan penata rias khusus Elwyn dan Ron, _management_ mereka mengatakan bahwa rambut kedua orang itu sangat susah untuk diatur jadinya mereka sengaja mencarikan penata rambut khusus untuk mereka. Dora sudah bersama dengan The Faith –nama grup band Elwyn dan Draco- semenjak dari tahun pertama peluncuran album perdana mereka. Mereka sudah sangat dekat. Karena kemanapun The Faith pergi, Dora akan ikut.

Saat Dora hamil bertepatan saat The Faith dalam penggarapan mini album ketiga. Kegiatan mereka di panggung sengaja dikurangi demi mendapatkan hasil yang memuaskan dalam album ini. Mereka hanya mengisi acara-acara televisi sebagai bintang tamu saja ataupun sebagai bintang tamu yang berkolaborasi dengan peserta ajang pencarian bakat. Hal ini sangat menguntungkan Dora sehingga bisa merawat janin dalam kandungannya dengan tenang dan masih tetap bisa bekerja.

Draco tidak terlalu suka mengurusi urusan pribadi orang lain. Tapi beberapa kali dia mendengar tentang suami Dora yang tidak bertanggungjawab itu. Lelaki itu pergi meninggalkan Dora tanpa pesan, padahal Dora saat itu sedang hamil muda. Draco kagum pada Dora yang cepat bangkit dari keterpurukkannya pasca kaburnya lelaki itu. Saat Annie baru berumur empat puluh hari, tiba-tiba saja Dora mendatangi The Faith sambil menangis histeris. Suaminya mengiriminya surat cerai.

Theo mengatakan bahwa mungkin lebih baik begini karena semuanya menjadi jelas untuk Annie, daripada lelaki itu hanya menghilang tanpa kabar sama sekali, lebih baik kalian benar-benar berpisah. Blaise bilang Dora harus mendapatkan hak asuh atas Annie karena memperhatikan dari sikap pria itu selama ini pada Dora sangatlah buruk. Paman Severus menjanjikan akan membantu Dora untuk menyelesaikan permasalahannya dengan cepat dan mencarikan pengacara terbaik yang ada di London.

Dan Paman Severus benar-benar menepati janjinya. Hanya dalam waktu singkat Dora sudah bisa mendapatkan akta cerai di tangannya dan Annie jatuh ke dalam asuhannya. Mereka merayakannya dengan mengajak Annie ke kebun binatang. Annie saat itu masih sangat kecil. Masih terus tidur dalam dekapan ibunya. Malah Ron dan Blaise yang paling senang berada di kebun binatang.

Dora tidak mau menitipkan Annie pada orang lain. Dia ingin mengasuh sendiri. Dan dia juga malu memberitahu keluarganya tentang perceraiannya. Semenjak itulah Annie selalu ikut kemanapun ibunya pergi karena ibunya selalu ikut kemanapun The Faith pergi.

# # #

Halo ^^ saya writer baru disini.

Salam kenal ^^

Dan ini cerita saya, berkenan review dan meninggalkan jejak? Saya butuh kritik dan saran untuk cerita ini. Terima kasih sudah membaca ^^

_**AdekUwit**_


	2. Chapter 2

**The Faith**

**Disclaimer: Semua Tokoh Dalam Harry Potter Milik J.K. Rowling**

**Alur Cerita dan Beberapa Tokoh Tambahan Milik Author**

**Rating: T semi M**

**Warning: Typo. OOC. No Magic.**

**Tidak ada keuntungan apapun yang saya ambil dalam pembuatan fic ini.**

Chapter 2

Theo, Blaise dan Ron muncul di pintu masuk. Penampilan mereka tampak segar. Mereka berjalan beriringan penuh gaya. Ron memimpin di depan, dia berjalan cepat menuju _counter_ makanan. Dia tidak mempedulikan sapaan petugas restoran. Sepertinya Ron kelaparan. Di belakangnya Blaise yang tersenyum kepada siapa saja yang menyapanya. Theo paling belakang, berjalan acuh tak acuh. Dia memakai kaos oblong polos berwarna merah, kaos itu berlengan pendek memperlihatkan otot-otot tangannya yang terbentuk sempurna dan ukiran tulisan yang meliuk-liuk dan panjang ditangannya. Dan mereka bertiga memakai kacamata hitam, menutupi mata mereka yang merah karena kurang tidur.

Draco mengumpat dalam hati. Dia dipaksa bangun pagi-pagi oleh pria tua bangka itu, sedangkan teman-teman satu bandnya saja baru bangun sekarang.

Theo melihat Elwyn dan Draco. Dia memberitahu kedua temannya. Lalu mereka mendekati meja Elwyn dan Draco.

"Annieeeee," seru Ron bersemangat begitu melihat Annie. Annie menjerit dan memberikan Ron senyumnya yang paling lebar, memperlihatkan gusinya yang belum ada gigi sama sekali. Ron langsung mengambil Annie dari Elwyn dan menggendongnya dengan penuh sayang. Ron sepertinya lupa dengan rasa laparnya begitu bersama Annie.

"Selamat pagi Annie," sapa Theo ramah sambil menyentuh hidung Annie dengan jarinya. Annie masih tertawa lebar. Blaise mencium puncak kepala Annie membuat gadis kecil itu mendongak.

"Aku tak menyangka kau sangat kelaparan, Draco," ujar Theo takjub melihat isi meja mereka yang penuh piring kosong.

"Yeah, saking laparnya sampai bunga segarpun masuk dalam menu sarapannya," timpal Blaise mengambil bunga segar dari potnya

"Coba lihat Blaise, itu bunga sungguhan atau bunga plastik?" tanya Theo.

Blaise memperhatikan bunga yang ditangannya dengan serius. Mencium-ciumnya, "Aku menyukaimu sebagai temanku, Draco. Meskipun kau merubah wujudmu menjadi kambing," kata Blaise masih dengan tampang serius.

Theo menirukan suara kambing lalu terkekeh. Blaise dan Ron terbahak.

"Semua ini makanannya Elwyn. Aku hanya memakan ini," Draco menunjukkan piring-piring kosong yang tadi berisi sarapannya.

"Kau tidak perlu malu mengakui bila kau sekarang sudah makan banyak, Draco," kata Blaise mengambil tempat duduk di kiri Draco.

"Ya Draco. Aku tidak akan bilang pada penggemarmu bila nafsu makanmu bertambah," kata Theo ikut mengambil tempat duduk di samping kanan Draco.

"Tapi kami hanya akan bilang bila perutmu sudah membuncit," seru Blaise. Draco langsung meraba perutnya lalu menarik kaosnya untuk menutupi perutnya. Ron dan Theo terbahak. Elwyn geleng-geleng kepala.

"Tidak peduli kau membuncit atau bagaimana, Draco, kau tetap ter-muah di hati," Blaise memonyongkan bibirnya diiringi bunyi kecupan yang menjijikkan. Draco bergidik seram.

"Oh hentikanlah. Kalian dilihat Annie, nanti dia akan meniru kalian. Berikanlah Annie contoh yang baik," protes Elwyn. Ketiga pemuda itu masih tertawa melihat Draco yang diam saja.

Annie menjerit kecil melihat ketiga paman-paman muda nya itu tertawa seakan dia ingin ikut tertawa.

"Wow, bahkan Annie juga menertawakanmu Draco," kata Ron sambil mencium puncak kepala Annie.

"Paman Draco susah dibuat tertawa Annie, langka sekali melihat dia tertawa," Ron memberitahu Annie.

"Yeah Paman Draco cuma bisa tertawa bila bersama 'orang' itu saja," kata Blaise dari tempat duduknya, tidak mempedulikan ekspresi Draco yang sudah berubah.

"Dulu Paman Draco benar-benar seperti patung, Annie. Wajahnya tidak ada urat senyum dan tawanya," Theo menimpali.

Draco merasa telinganya memerah.

"Tapi sekarang Paman Draco sudah ada kemajuan. Dia sekarang lebih gampang tersenyum walaupun masih sulit tertawa bersama kami," Ron masih terus memberitahu gadis kecil yang sedang digendongnya itu.

Tubuh Draco terasa menghangat. Telinganya semakin memerah.

"Benar-benar hebat 'orang' itu," Blaise berkata dengan nada kagum.

"Bisa meruntuhkan dinding es Draco yang selama ini sangat sulit untuk disentuh," Theo mengangguk-angguk.

"Belum runtuh seluruhnya, Theo," kata Blaise sambil memegang dagunya.

"Memang baru sedikit. Tapi lama-lama 'orang' itu akan menghancurkan seluruh dinding es Draco dengan kehangatan yang dimilikinya," Theo tersenyum sambil memejamkan mata penuh dramatis.

Draco mual melihat tingkah kedua temannya ini. Seenaknya saja mereka membahas tentang dirinya seakan-akan dia tidak ada disini. Draco berharap agar mereka tidak keceplosan mengatakan nama 'orang' itu karena Elwyn tampaknya mulai memperhatikan yang dibicarakan Theo dan Blaise.

Blaise dan Theo terkekeh melihat Draco yang pura-pura tidak peduli tapi matanya tidak fokus. Kasihan dengan Draco, mereka tidak melanjutkan menggoda Draco.

Ron dan Elwyn bermain-main dengan Annie, Ron meminta Annie memanggil namanya. Elwyn tertawa melihat Annie hanya melongo melihat Ron mengucapkan namanya sendiri berulang-ulang. Tanpa sadar mulut Draco tertarik sedikit ke atas melihat Elwyn tertawa.

"Kenapa kau tak mengajarinya memanggil Mummy dan Daddy saja?" ujar Blaise.

"Siapa Daddy nya?" tanya Ron.

"Kau Daddy nya. Elwyn Mummy nya," ujar Theo seraya berangkat dari duduknya lalu pergi hendak mengambil sarapan.

"Dora itu adalah Mummy nya. Bukan aku," sahut Elwyn.

"Kalau begitu.. Granny dan Grandy saja," kata Blaise, matanya berkilat nakal. "Elwyn Granny dan Ron Grandy." Blaise mengikuti Theo pergi mengambil sarapan setelah mengacak-acak rambut Elwyn dan Ron.

Draco tertawa. "Bagus juga."

Ron dan Elwyn memberengut kesal. Mereka berdua sebaya usianya. Hanya terpaut perbedaan beberapa bulan saja. Tak heran bila mereka bertemu mereka akan terlihat kompak.

Theo dan Blaise kembali ke meja. Meja Elwyn sudah dibersihkan oleh pelayan restoran. Ron tampaknya baru sadar begitu melihat Theo akan mulai makan. Dia segera menyerahkan Annie pada Elwyn, lalu dia berlari menuju _counter _makanan. Baru ingat dengan rasa laparnya.

Mereka bertiga makan bersama. Draco masih duduk disana menikmati kopinya. Elwyn mengajak Annie melihat langit dari jendela, tak jauh dari meja teman-temannya. Mereka menghabiskan pagi itu dengan riang. Sesekali tertawa terbahak-bahak bila Annie menunjukkan ekspresi lucu. Blaise, Theo dan Ron pun bergiliran menggendong Annie. Sampai akhirnya Harry datang bersama seorang gadis yang mengikutinya.

"Halo," sapa Harry. Pemuda berambut hitam acak-acakan itu langsung menarik kursi kosong terdekat dan mendudukkan pantatnya. Dia tidak mempedulikan gadis cantik yang berdiri kebingungan dibelakangnya. Gadis itu sangat cantik, tinggi, langsing, berambut pirang dan matanya berwarna biru. Gadis itu tampak malu-malu dilihat oleh seluruh personil The Faith, kecuali Harry yang duduk membelakanginya.

"Halo," ujar Elwyn. Bukan ditujukan membalas sapaan Harry, tapi menyapa gadis itu. Gadis itu terkejut disapa oleh seorang Elwyn. Tidak ada yang tidak mengenal Elwyn. Satu-satunya gadis dalam band The Faith. Dia menatap Elwyn, mencari pembenaran dengan semua tulisan artikel yang pernah dibacanya tentang Elwyn.

Tidak ada yang salah. Semua yang dikatakan media benar adanya. Media mengatakan bahwa Elwyn memiliki kecantikan klasik yang memancarkan aura positif dan menyenangkan. Elwyn bersuara merdu, bahkan saat dia mengucapkan "Halo" saja sudah terdengar merdu. Rambut Elwyn hitam panjang dan indah, tapi menurutnya jauh lebih indah bila dilihat secara langsung seperti ini. Elwyn sangat pandai dalam memilih baju, itu benar. Elwyn terlihat sangat menarik dan anggun walau hanya mengenakan atasan bunga-bunga dan rok lipit selutut, yang dia yakin bila orang lain memakainya pasti terlihat sangat udik. Bahkan, Hei, dia bisa melihat deretan gigi kelinci yang tampak saat Elwyn menggernyit bingung.

"Kau baik-baik saja?" tanya Elwyn khawatir.

Sungguh gadis itu kini merasa sangat buruk rupa begitu berhadapan dengan Elwyn. Meskipun dia sudah menghabiskan sepanjang malamnya bersama Harry diranjangnya, itu tidak membuatnya lebih baik.

"Harry, dia kenapa?" tanya Elwyn benar-benar sangat khawatir.

"Dia pasti terkena _Elwyn Syndrome_," seru Blaise tertawa. Theo dan Ron ikut tertawa. Blaise menciptakan sebutan _Elwyn Syndrome_ untuk semua orang yang baru bertemu Elwyn. Karena berdasarkan dari pengamatan yang disertai diskusi ketiga pria muda itu dan pengakuan dari orang-orang, mereka merasakan merosotnya kepercayaan diri mereka begitu bertemu Elwyn. Tapi _Elwyn Syndrome _ini sama sekali tidak berpengaruh pada para pria The Faith dan kru, mereka semakin gencar mengerjai Elwyn setiap ada kesempatan.

Elwyn tersenyum menenangkan, membuat gadis itu hampir jatuh lunglai. Bahkan pesona Elwyn saja bisa mengalahkan pesona teman-temannya terhadap para gadis.

"Harusnya dia tidak terpilih menjadi anggota band kita. Semua penggemar kita langsung direbutnya sekejap mata," ujar Blaise sedih.

"Ya, baik perempuan ataupun laki-laki mencintainya," sahut Ron berpura-pura sedih juga. Blaise dan Ron menaruh tangan di dada dan berlagak sedang berduka.

"Oh, diamlah!" geram Elwyn. Blaise dan Ron tertawa kemudian melanjutkan makan.

Elwyn menoleh pada Harry, tapi Harry tidak menunjukkan reaksi apapun. Harry sibuk memanggil pelayan untuk mengambilkannya kafein. Melihat hal itu Elwyn mendesah. Dia menyerahkan Annie pada Draco yang tangannya tidak sibuk memegang peralatan makan.

"Siapa namamu?" tanya Elwyn ramah sambil mendekati gadis itu.

"Eve," sahut gadis itu pelan. Terkejut mendapatkan keramahan dari Elwyn. Dan lebih terkejut lagi Elwyn mengulurkan tangannya. Eve mengulurkan tangannya juga, dia menjabat tangan Elwyn dengan canggung.

"Apakah kau semalam bersama Harry?" tanya Elwyn. Pertanyaan bodoh, rutuk Elwyn dalam hati. Seluruh personil The Faith dan para kru tahu bahwa Harry hampir setiap malam membawa seorang gadis ke kamarnya. Karena itulah tidak ada yang bersedia sekamar dengan Harry.

Eve mengangguk ragu-ragu.

"Kau pasti lapar. Ayo makan bersama kami," ajak Elwyn ramah, menarik tangan Eve dengan halus ke kursi kosong yang tadi ia duduki.

"Dia mau pulang," kata Harry pelan tapi cukup untuk didengar semua orang di meja.

Elwyn menatap Harry bingung, "apa?"

"Aku bilang dia mau pulang. Aku sudah memesan taxi. Sebentar lagi pasti datang," kata Harry. Dia mencecap kopinya yang baru saja diantar.

Eve terkejut dengan perilaku Harry yang tiba-tiba berubah. "A-aku harus s-segera p-pulang," katanya tergagap menahan tangis.

"Pergilah," kata Harry tanpa menoleh padanya. Matanya memandang lurus ke luar jendela.

Gadis itu segera berlari meninggalkan meja itu. Tidak menghiraukan Elwyn yang memanggil namanya.

Mata Elwyn mengikuti gadis itu berlari hingga hilang dari pandangan. Dia juga tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa. Kejadian ini terjadi hampir setiap hari. Bukanlah kejadian yang baru lagi. Tapi tetap saja Elwyn masih belum bisa menerima sikap Harry yang seenaknya pada setiap gadis.

"Apakah dia Faither?" tanya Elwyn tajam.

"Ya," Harry menjawab dengan gumaman tak jelas.

"Dia fans biasa atau _groupie_?" tanya Elwyn. Ron sudah selesai makan. Dia mengambil Annie dari gendongan Draco, membawa Annie menjauh dari situasi yang tidak baik untuk anak batita ini.

"_Groupie_," kata Harry, hendak berdiri dan meninggalkan meja. Elwyn menahannya. Memegang pundak Harry dengan keras memaksa kembali duduk.

"Dia yang mendatangiku. Dia yang menggodaku. Dia yang mulai duluan!" seru Harry marah.

"Itu bukan alasan," desis Elwyn. "Tidak seharusnya kau memperlakukan _groupie_mu seperti ini Harry. Meskipun dia penggemar beratmu yang rela mati untukmu, kau tidak boleh seenaknya dengan mereka. Kita ada karena mereka, Harry."

"Theo dan Blaise saja tidak mempermasalahkan, kenapa justru kau yang meributkannya, Sanders?" Harry mengucapkan pelan dengan suara dalam. Matanya merah karena kurang tidur dan kebanyakan minum alkohol. Kepalanya pusing berat.

"Kalau Theo dan Blaise tidak menegurmu maka harus ada yang menegurmu. Dan aku lah orangnya!" suara Elwyn merdu namun tajam. Blaise bergidik mendengarnya.

"Dengar. Aku tidak meminta mereka menciumku. Aku tidak memaksa mereka telanjang di depanku. Dan aku tidak memperkosa mereka. Mereka melakukannya dengan senang hati." Kepalanya sudah benar-benar pusing. Kafein sama sekali tidak membantu.

"Karena mereka _groupie_!" jerit Elwyn marah. "Mereka _groupie_mu makanya mereka mau melakukan apa saja hanya untuk bersamamu. Seharusnya kau menghargai mereka. Bukannya meniduri mereka satu persatu di tiap kota yang kau datangi!"

"Mereka pasti senang karena menghabiskan malam denganku. Esoknya mereka bisa menceritakan dengan bangga pada teman-temannya tentang kisah bermalam mereka bersamaku. Aku tidak keberatan untuk itu."

Elwyn membelalak marah. "Saat ini mereka memang senang. Tapi apa kau tidak pernah berpikir akibat yang bisa kau timbulkan dari perbuatanmu, Harry?"

Ok. Tampaknya kuliah dari Elwyn akan segera dimulai. Harry mencoba bangkit berdiri. Tapi tangan Elwyn masih menahan pundaknya. Blaise dan Theo langsung berpura-pura tidak mendengar, sibuk dengan sarapan mereka. Draco menerawang menatap awan.

"Pertama. Bila ada orang yang mengetahui perbuatanmu dan dia tidak menyukaimu, dia bisa saja langsung menelepon stasiun televisi ataupun reporter kenalannya dan... BUM. Jadilah berita skandalmu dengan tambahan kata-kata sebagai pemanis.

"Bila itu terjadi. Kita tidak bisa mencegah media. Arusnya berjalan dengan sangat cepat. Internet, tivi, radio, majalah, koran pasti sangat senang menampilkan wajahmu. Mereka pasti rebutan. Dan beritamu tidak akan hilang begitu saja meskipun akan ada skandal dari artis-artis lain, tapi skandalmu akan tetap bertahan hingga satu dekade.

"Kedua. Bagaimana bila salah satu gadis itu berniat jahat. Berpura-pura baik dan menyukai dengan sangat, bersedia tidur denganmu padahal dia hanya menjebakmu. Bisa saja dia merekam kegiatan kalian dan kau tidak menyadarinya karena terlalu sibuk dan mabuk. Dan rekaman itu akan dengan mudah berpindah tangan ke media. Dan... BUM.

"Ketiga. Bagaimana bila salah satu dari gadis yang kau tiduri itu hamil? Dia datang mencarimu dan mengatakan bahwa dia mengandung anakmu. Sedangkan kau sendiri yang tidak ingat wajah-wajah mereka pasti menolak kenyataan itu kan. Dengan kecewa, gadis itu akan pergi mengadu pada orangtuanya. Lalu orangtuanya memanggil polisi dan wartawan. Dan... BUM. Jadilah headline berita terpanas abad ini.

"Kau tau siapa yang dirugikan? Tentu saja kau. Tapi bukan hanya kau sendiri. The Faith pun akan diseret-seret dalam berita itu. Semua akan berkomentar tentang band kita. Kita sudah bersusah payah membangun band ini bertahun-tahun dan akan hancur dalam semalam."

"Kau melebih-lebihkan, Sanders," kata Harry bersandar di kursi, menengadahkan kepalanya ke atas sambil memejamkan mata.

"Pertama. Tidak ada yang tidak menyukaiku. Aku, Harry Potter. Pemilik senyuman paling memikat mengalahkan Tom Cruse. Kedua, tidak ada acara memegang alat perekam atau apapun selain memegang tubuhku selama kegiatan itu. Dan ketiga, aku memakai pelindung, tahu," kata Harry masih dengan mata terpejam mengangkat jarinya satu persatu tepat di depan hidung Elwyn.

"Bisa saja kan kalau pelindungmu itu bocor," sahut Elwyn.

"Pelindungku kualitas terbaik, Sanders, bukan yang dijual murahan di apotek-apotek."

"Bisa saja kan kalau kau lupa memakainya."

"Kalaupun lupa gadis-gadis itu tidak akan memprotes, karena rasanya menjadi lebih nikmat."

Blaise dan Draco terbatuk menahan tawa. Theo menyemburkan jus apel yang baru saja diminumnya. Elwyn meringis jijik mendengar perkataan Harry dan melihat hasil perbuatan Theo.

"Bagaimana bila mereka sedang dalam masa subur?"

"Maka biasanya permainan akan menjadi lebih 'panas'," ujar Harry sambil mengirimi Blaise dan Theo pandangan jahil.

"Yeah!" sahut Blaise dan Theo nyengir lebar dan mengajak Harry ber-_high five._

"Kalian..!" Elwyn memandang Blaise dan Theo dengan tajam. Lalu bersiap membuka mulutnya lagi ke Harry.

"Berhentilah mengoceh Sanders. Ocehanmu lebih parah dari ocehan Paman Severus." Harry kembali memejamkan matanya.

Elwyn mendesah. Memandang wajah pemuda yang ada dibawahnya. Wajah yang tampan penuh derita.

Dulu mereka dekat. Dulu Harry memanggil namanya, bukan nama keluarganya. Entah kenapa Harry sekarang memanggil nama keluarganya. Harry akan memanggil nama kecilnya jika berhadapan dengan para awak media, untuk membuat kesan bahwa antar personil band sangat dekat hubungannya.

"Tidak seharusnya kau berlaku seperti ini. Kau harus berubah Harry. Kau mempertaruhkan nama band kita. Kau mempertaruhkan karirmu, karir kita, bila skandal ini terungkap," suaranya melembut. "Tidak seharusnya kau terus berkubang di lumpur hitam, lama-lama kau bisa tenggelam. Tidak seharusnya kau terus mengenang hal yang sudah lama terjadi, Harry. Kau harus melupakannya. Kau harus melangkah maju. Terus melangkah maju. Bersama kami. Kami selalu ada untukmu, Harry."

Harry membuka matanya dan menatapnya marah. "Berhenti ikut campur urusanku, Sanders," ujar Harry sengit. Dia bangun, menepis tangan Elwyn yang berada di pundaknya.

Harry tidak suka masa lalunya diungkit-ungkit. Dia patah hati. Seorang gadis yang dulu berhasil merebut hatinya pergi meninggalkannya dengan membawa seluruh hatinya. Harry tidak bisa menerima kenyataan bahwa gadis itu pergi meninggalkannya untuk bersama seorang pria yang lebih tua. Yang lebih pantas untuk menjadi ayahnya.

Peristiwa itu meninggalkan luka yang masih basah. Hanya karena Harry sibuk rekaman album kedua, gadis itu merasa dilupakan lalu pergi ke pelukan lelaki tua itu. Sungguh alasan yang tidak masuk akal. Padahal Harry tidak pernah lupa untuk meneleponnya setiap pagi, mengiriminya pesan setiap siang, dan kalau sempat dia akan _webcam_ dengannya. Harry sudah mati-matian menjadi lelaki setia.

Gadis itu berkata bahwa dia telah melakukan kesalahan dengan Harry. Sakit sekali hati Harry. Dia hanya dianggap sebagai mainan. Harry dikhianati. Harry merasa terhina. Dan semenjak itu Harry menganggap semua gadis yang mendekatinya hanyalah mainan. Dia tidak pernah benar-benar menyukai gadis-gadis itu. Dia hanya ingin balas dendam.

"Kau tidak bisa terus-terusan seperti ini, Harry. Kau harus melupakan kejadian yang telah terjadi. Kau harus terus melangkah, Harry. Ada kami bersamamu, jangan pernah lupakan itu," kata Elwyn pelan. Matanya memancarkan kesedihan melihat punggung Harry. "Biarkan kami menolongmu. Lupakanlah Luna, Harry."

Mulut Theo dan Blaise membentuk uh-oh.

Harry langsung berbalik dan bergerak dengan cepat ke arah Elwyn. Matanya membelalak lebar. Wajahnya berubah merah karena marah. Dia hendak mencengkram lengan Elwyn dan berteriak di depan wajahnya untuk tidak ikut campur urusannya lagi. Tahu apa dia.

Tapi Draco bergerak lebih cepat dari Harry. Dia sudah berdiri di depan Elwyn. Badannya yang kekar berada di antara Harry dan Elwyn, "Tenang _dude_, Elwyn hanya mengkhawatirkan keadaanmu saja."

Draco dan Harry sama tingginya. Mereka berdua saling menatap dengan tajam. Draco mengatupkan mulutnya rapat, rahangnya mengeras. Harry kelihatan siap menyemburkan isi kepalanya.

"Gadis bodoh ini berkata seolah-olah aku ini sakit jiwa yang harus segera ke psikiater," Harry mendesis.

"Aku yakin Elwyn tidak bermaksud seperti itu, Harry. Dia mengkhawatirkanmu. Kami semua mengkhawatirkanmu," sahut Blaise ikut berdiri menyadari situasi yang mulai memanas.

"Kalian hanya mengkhawatirkan karir kalian."

"Ya dan tidak, Harry," ujar Theo. "Kami memang mengkhawatirkan band tapi kami lebih mengkhawatirkanmu. Sudah cukup lama kau berkubang dalam kesedihanmu. Botol minuman keras sudah menjadi pengganti botol air mineral yang dulu suka kau bawa. Setiap habis konser kau selalu membawa seorang gadis untuk kau ajak tidur. Kau sudah parah."

"Lupakanlah dia, Harry. Kembalilah menjadi Harry yang dulu," kata Elwyn dari balik bahu Draco.

Dora menyadari sesuatu terjadi di meja anak-anak itu. Dia membisikkannya pada Paman Severus. Paman Severus dan Dora pun segera meninggalkan rapat kecil-kecilan itu.

"Hei, hei. Ada apa ini?" seru Paman Severus dengan suara menggelegar.

Ketiga lelaki muda yang bertubuh besar itu menoleh mendengar suara Paman Severus.

"Tidak apa-apa Paman," seru Elwyn riang.

"Benarkah?" mata Paman Severus menyipit memandang mereka satu persatu.

"Benar," seru Elwyn masih dengan nada riangnya. Blaise nyengir lebar dan langsung merangkul leher Harry.

Paman Severus memandang mereka lama lalu mengangguk.

"Kembalilah ke kamar. Bersiaplah karena kita akan segera berangkat ke Dunn Radio untuk jadi bintang tamu di acara radio mereka," kata Paman Severus tanpa basa basi.

Theo dan Blaise mendesah. Postur tubuh yang tadi dipasang tegap bersiap untuk berkelahi, dengan cepat merosot. Mereka memutar badan mereka dengan teratur lalu pergi hendak menuju kamar mereka. Draco dan Harry masih tidak beranjak dari tempat mereka.

Blaise menarik tangan Harry dan Elwyn memegang tangan Draco. Tersenyum malu-malu pada Paman Severus, lalu pergi menjauh meninggalkan Paman Severus dan Dora.

# # #

"Seharusnya kau bisa menjaga mulutmu," kata Draco begitu mereka sudah berada dalam lift.

"Iya, aku tahu," kata Elwyn menyesal. Menempelkan punggungnya di dinding lift.

"Seharusnya kau tidak mengucapkan nama gadis itu," kata Harry menatap Elwyn dari pantulan pintu lift.

"Iya, aku tahu," suara Elwyn mengecil.

"Kalau tadi aku dan Harry sampai berkelahi, media pasti senang sekali mendapatkan berita. Seperti anjing yang mendapatkan daging,"

Elwyn menunduk. Bahunya semakin merosot. Menyesal atas kejadian yang baru saja terjadi.

"Seperti katamu, bila kejadian tadi sampai tercium media bisa habis kita dimaki-maki Paman Severus."

Elwyn menunduk dalam diam.

"Kau tidak lihat staf-staf hotel tadi? Mereka seperti anjing kelaparan melihat kita berkumpul. Mereka semakin lapar saat melihat Harry hendak mengamuk,"

"Tapi mereka tidak ada yang berani mendekat kan?"

"Tentu saja tidak berani mendekat. Sebelum kita menginap di hotel ini, Paman Severus sudah membuat para petinggi dan seluruh karyawan hotel ini menandatangani perjanjian untuk menjaga privasi dan keamanan kita. Bila mereka melanggarnya maka mereka harus berani membayar sangsinya."

Elwyn –masih tidak berani menatap Draco- melongo mendengar itu semua. Dia belum pernah mendengar hal itu sebelumnya. Pantas saja, sembari menunggu Draco turun, Elwyn bisa duduk sendirian dengan tenang saat sarapan tadi. Tidak ada yang heboh mengajaknya foto-foto atau sok akrab mengobrol ramah dengannya. Elwyn menahan diri tidak bertanya apa sangsi yang diajukan Paman Severus.

"Semoga saja tidak ada yang iseng merekam kejadian tadi lalu mengunggahnya di internet."

Elwyn mendengus, "Kau berlebihan, Draco. Bahkan Colin tadi tidak membawa kamera."

"Aku tidak berlebihan. Aku hanya mengajakmu melihat dari sisi lain. Sekarang sudah terlalu canggih. Aku tidak mengkhawatirkan Colin, aku mengkhawatirkan orang luar"

Elwyn menghela nafas panjang tepat saat lift berdenting. Pintu lift terbuka, Draco dan Elwyn bergegas keluar. Kamar Draco ada di dua lantai atas tapi dia ingin mengantar Elwyn sampai pintu kamarnya. Dia suka berlama-lama bersama dengan Elwyn.

"Aku hanya mencemaskan Harry. Aku tidak mau dia terpuruk semakin dalam," kata Elwyn sedih begitu tiba di depan pintu kamarnya. Dia berdiri membelakangi pintu kamarnya, belum berniat untuk segera masuk kamar, kepalanya menunduk sedih "Aku juga tidak mau kalian bertengkar dan berkelahi. Aku tidak suka melihat Harry seperti itu."

"Setidaknya dia tidak memakai narkoba kan?" Draco berdiri di depan Elwyn. Kedua tangannya dimasukkan ke dalam saku celana.

"Narkoba tidak tapi minum-minum sudah seperti minum air biasa saja baginya,"

"Kita tahu sendiri masalah yang dialaminya, Ell. Kita tidak perlu mencampurinya," kata Draco pelan.

"Dia sudah terlalu lama berkubang dalam masalahnya tanpa ada upaya untuk bangkit dari sana."

Draco menunduk melihat gadis yang tingginya hanya sebatas bahunya saja. Gadis itu tampak benar-benar sedih.

"Aku tidak mau melihat Harry terus-terusan seperti ini. Aku tidak mau melihat dia marah-marah pada siapa saja. Aku tidak mau melihat dia bertengkar ataupun berkelahi denganmu," kata Elwyn. "Kita harus melakukan sesuatu, Draco."

"Yang bisa kita lakukan sekarang adalah biarkan saja dia seperti itu. Nanti dia akan baik sendiri. Dia hanya belum menyadari perasaannya sendiri," gumam Draco.

"Apa maksudmu Draco?" Elwyn mendongak menatap mata coklat terang milik Draco.

Draco merasakan perutnya mulas saat sepasang mata hitam sepekat langit malam itu menatapnya. Otomatis Draco menutup matanya, ujung jari tangan kanannya menyentuh sudut-sudut matanya, mengecek kebersihan matanya.

Draco mendesah panjang, "Setiap malam Harry membawa seorang gadis. Dan setiap pagi kau marah padanya karena gadis-gadis itu. Apakah kau menyukai Harry?"

Elwyn terlonjak kaget. Dia mendongak, meneliti wajah Draco. Pemuda itu tampak biasa saja saat mengucapkannya.

"Aku menyukainya," kata Elwyn setelah yakin Draco tidak dalam kondisi akan meledak. Sakit di perut Draco mendadak hilang. Digantikan dengan rasa panas yang teramat sangat.

Elwyn diam sebentar kemudian melanjutkan, "Dari seluruh anggota band, hanya dengan Harry aku tidak terlalu dekat. Dulu aku akrab dengannya. Kemudian dia mempunyai pacar kau-tahu-siapa, pacarnya sepertinya tidak menyukai aku dekat dengan Harry."

"Karena kau-tahu-siapa tidak menyukaimu dekat-dekat dengan Harry, jadi kau menjauhi Harry?"

Elwyn bersandar pintu kamarnya dan menunduk. "Ya."

"Jika kau menyukainya kenapa kau tidak memperjuangkannya?"

Elwyn tersenyum. Matanya bersinar jahil, "Aku menyukainya sebagai teman. Bukan sebagai lelaki. Apakah kau cemburu?"

Perut Draco perlahan-lahan terasa dingin. Bukannya balik tersenyum dan menjawab pertanyaan Elwyn, Draco berkata dengan nada biasa saja "Jika kau menyukainya sebagai teman, kenapa kau malah menjauhinya hanya karena kau-tahu-siapa menunjukkan kesan tidak menyukaimu?"

"Karena aku ingin Harry bahagia," ujar Elwyn sungguh-sungguh. "Harry tampak sangat bahagia saat bersama kau-tahu-siapa. Aku tidak mau membuat gadis itu merasa tak nyaman denganku bila melihat aku bersama Harry. Bila gadis itu tak nyaman maka Harry tidak akan bahagia."

Draco diam mendengar alasan Elwyn. "Alasan yang aneh," Draco memutar badannya, meninggalkan Elwyn yang masih belum punya inisiatif membuka pintu kamarnya. Terus melangkah tanpa menoleh ke belakang. Tidak menyadari bahwa Elwyn terus memandangnya dengan perasaan campur aduk hingga Draco menghilang masuk lift. Perasaan yang juga tengah dirasakan Draco. Perasaan yang mereka berdua tidak tahu artinya.

# # #

Halo ^^ saya writer baru disini.

Salam kenal ^^

Dan ini cerita saya, berkenan review dan meninggalkan jejak? Saya butuh kritik dan saran untuk cerita ini. Terima kasih sudah membaca ^^

_**AdekUwit**_


	3. Chapter 3

**The Faith**

**Disclaimer: Semua Tokoh Dalam Harry Potter Milik J.K. Rowling**

**Alur Cerita dan Beberapa Tokoh Tambahan Milik Author**

**Rating: T semi M**

**Warning: Typo. OOC. No Magic.**

**Tidak ada keuntungan apapun yang saya ambil dalam pembuatan fic ini.**

Chapter 3

Para personil The Faith sudah berada di dalam bis tur. Ditambah Paman Severus yang sedang sibuk berbicara di telepon genggamnya, Dora Tonks yang sedang mengatur rambut Ron –Ron duduk manis di sofa sambil memainkan telepon genggamnya-, penata rambut lain Alicia Spinet dan Gilderoy Lockhart yang masing-masing sedang merapikan rambut Blaise dan Draco –mereka mengobrol seru tentang klub sepakbola favorit mereka-, Ernie si pengemudi bis serta Colin si fotographer merangkap _cameraman_ yang merekam semua kegiatan The Faith selama tur. Theo yang baru saja dicukur rambutnya tidak memerlukan sentuhan apa-apa di kepalanya, dia duduk manis sambil memangku Annie. Elwyn duduk di dekat Theo, membuka sedikit tirai jendela di dekatnya, menatap kosong keluar jendela sambil menyandarkan kepalanya di tangannya yang terlipat sejajar dengan kepalanya. Harry duduk berselonjor tak jauh dari Theo, kaki panjangnya dijulurkan tanpa mempedulikan orang lain yang berada di dekatnya. Separuh wajahnya ditutupi topi, tidak tahu apakah dia benar-benar tertidur atau hanya pura-pura tidur.

Ernie mengemudikan bis dengan santai. Di sampingnya duduk seorang pria bertubuh besar, kekar dan berwajah sangar. Memakai kacamata hitam, rambut megar, kalung rantai di lehernya, dan berbagai rajahan tato yang memenuhi lengan kanannya. Kaos tanpa lengan yang dikenakannya memperlihatkan tonjolan-tonjolan otot di lengannya yang semakin membuatnya terlihat mengerikan. Hagrid, sopir bis tur The Faith satu lagi, sedang bercerita seru mengenai keluarganya. Siapa sangka pria yang bertubuh sebesar beruang itu berhati lembut dan penyayang keluarga. Bis yang dibawa Ernie ditinggal di hotel, Ernie menggantikan Hagrid membawakan bisnya. Paman Severus bilang cukup bawa satu bis saja. Tapi Hagrid harus ikut karena Hagrid merangkap pelindung The Faith.

Namun pihak penyelenggara acara di Belanda tidak memiliki pikiran yang sama dengan Paman Severus. Mereka meminta jasa pengamanan pada sebuah perusahaan swasta yang sudah berpengalaman di bidangnya. Yang hanya mau mengawal artis yang reputasinya bagus.

Dua buah mobil berwarna gelap mengikuti bis. Satu di depan sebagai penunjuk jalan dan satu di belakang sebagai penjaga. Berisi lima pria bertubuh besar dan berwajah garang di masing-masing mobil. Mereka bertugas melakukan pengamanan secara personal pada grup band The Faith, mulai dari kamar hotel hingga di atas panggung. Tiap pria itu dibekali dengan kemampuan bela diri dan senjata api.

Bis tur ini sudah menjadi rumah kedua bagi mereka karena selama bebulan-bulan ini mereka lebih banyak menghabiskan waktu berada di sini, dan juga di panggung. Elwyn menamakan bis turnya Ksatria. Entah apa alasannya diberi nama Ksatria padahal penghuninya wanita semua. _Management_The Faith sengaja menyewa bis tur sebanyak tiga buah untuk mengantar mereka mengunjungi daftar kota tur di daratan Eropa. Elwyn mendapatkan satu bis untuk dirinya sendiri dan lima orang kru wanita. Para pria dilarang coba-coba masuk Ksatria kecuali Paman Severus dan Mark sang pengemudi Ksatria yang beruntung. Colin saja cuma satu kali diizinkan memasuki Ksatria, di hari pertama mereka berangkat tur, setelah itu pintu Ksatria tertutup rapat.

Pun demikian mereka masih tetap akan menginap di hotel ataupun penginapan yang layak untuk disewa. Elwyn dan Dora menolak dengan keras untuk berada di bis selama menjalani tur dunia. Para wanita –berkat hasutan Elwyn dan Dora- tidak mau pulang ke London dengan penuh kerak dan daki di seluruh tubuh karena jarang mandi selama tur. Meski ada kamar mandi yang nyaman dan berbau segar di tiap bis, mereka tidak bisa mandi dengan leluasa karena mereka harus menghemat air. Sedangkan mereka juga mengajak Annie –bayi inilah yang menjadi alasan paling kuat- yang kebutuhan air nya lebih banyak dari orang dewasa. Setelah melewati perdebatan yang cukup alot, Theo dan Blaise ikut memanas-manasi suasana dengan mengatakan akan membawa penampungan air plastik yang besar di atas atap mobil, akhirnya Paman Severus dan pihak _management_setuju untuk menginap di tiap kota yang disinggahi. Selain karena alasan air, pihak _management _juga beranggapan bahwa para artisnya berhak untuk mendapatkan waktu istirahat yang berkualitas di atas tempat tidur empuk. Untuk satu ini, Draco berterima kasih pada Elwyn dan Dora meskipun Draco tidak mengucapkannya secara langsung.

Draco sebenarnya senang tidak senang berada di bis tur ini. Tidak senang karena akan lenyapnya privasi di bis ini. Masing-masing penghuni akan melihat jeleknya wajah bangun tidur setiap pagi dan apabila kita menelepon kerabat maka semua orang di bis akan ikut mendengarnya. Blaise tidak bisa bermesraan di telepon genggamnya lagi selama di dalam bis -biasanya akan menjadi bahan ledekan teman-temannya sepanjang hari-, berteman dengan makanan berplastik dan berpengawet, dan botol air menjadi teman yang sangat baik karena harus menghemat air. Tidur di kasur bertingkat yang hanya ditutupi tirai sebagai penutup, sangat memungkinkan mendengar suara Blaise dan Ron yang mendengkur setiap malam.

Draco senang karena bisa pergi kemana saja tapi tetap merasa nyaman seperti dirumah. Bis ini sangat besar. Dilengkapi dengan semua fasilitas yang diinginkan. Bahkan ada kamar mandinya sendiri. Mereka membawa tiga bis tur yang sama persis. Tapi bagian dalamnya berbeda. Bila Draco merasa bosan dengan bis yang dinaiki nya maka besok dia akan naik bis yang lain. Begitu seterusnya. Kecuali Ksatria. Draco tidak mau memasukinya. Alicia dan yang lain akan menjerit-jerit heboh bila melihat ada pria –selain Paman Severus dan Mark- memasuki Ksatria, padahal para wanita itu bisa seenaknya masuk bis yang lain.

Sekarang para personil The Faith, Paman Severus dan para penata rias berada di tingkat dua bis. Di tingkat ini ada banyak sofa yang mengelilingi dan menempel pada dinding bis. Ada banyak lemari kecil, mini bar, dan televisi. Blaise, Ron dan Draco sudah selesai dirias. Harry masih dengan posisi semula. Annie sekarang duduk dipangkuan Dora, bermain-main dengan pensil alis Alicia. Elwyn sudah menutup tirai jendelanya dan duduk tegak disamping Theo.

"Baiklah anak-anak. Ini hari pertama kita di Belanda. Kita akan berada di Amsterdam selama lima hari, jadwal kita sangat padat. Kita disini bukan hanya untuk konser tapi juga untuk membuat video klip lagu baru kalian. Tapi jangan dibawa pusing, kita lakukan semuanya dengan senang," Paman Severus menjelaskan dengan suara beratnya.

"Hari ini kita akan ke Dunn Radio, menjadi bintang tamu di sana. Dunn Radio merupakan radio yang tidak pernah ketinggalan berita-berita musik terbaru, dan paling banyak pendengar anak mudanya. Nanti kita akan bertemu pemilik radio, Tuan Dunn dan putrinya Vanessa Dunn, aku dengar Vanessa sangat menyukai lagu-lagu The Faith. Ini berita bagus buat kita. Kalian akan bersama Adolph Elbert dan Idona Dirk sebagai pemandu acara –ah, aku lupa nama acaranya- selama dua jam."

Draco tidak terlalu mempedulikannya. Dia memasang wajah serius memperhatikan Paman Severus, tapi telinganya sama sekali tidak fokus mendengar perkataan Paman Severus. Theo, Elwyn dan Ron serius memperhatikan penjelasan Paman Severus. Blaise duduk mendekati Dora dan Annie, tangannya dipegang Annie. Harry masih berselonjor di sofa, kaki kirinya menyilang di atas kaki kanannya, tangannya terlipat di dada, posisi topinya masih sama. Menutup separuh wajahnya. Alicia dan Gilderoy berbisik-bisik tampak sedang bergosip seru. Colin menjalankan tugasnya, merekam semua kejadian yang dianggapnya penting dan menarik. Mungkin menurut Colin pidato Paman Severus sangat penting dan menarik.

Draco memikirkan Elwyn. Mereka tidak bicara lagi semenjak di depan kamar Elwyn. Mungkin karena masing-masing terlalu sibuk mempersiapkan diri untuk memulai hari ini. Draco memperhatikan Elwyn yang daritadi diam. Biasanya Elwyn paling berisik. Sibuk mengobrol dengan Colin yang tahu segala hal, bercanda dengan Annie, atau mengganggu Draco dengan pertanyaan-pertanyaan tidak penting. Tidak peduli Draco marah atau kesal padanya, Elwyn cuek saja dan akan tetap mendekati Draco dan mengganggunya. Tapi sekarang Elwyn berdiam diri. Elwyn tampak serius memperhatikan penjelasan Paman Severus.

"Hagrid akan bertugas melindungi kalian dari para penggemar. Aku yakin penggemar-penggemar kalian sudah ada disana. Pengawalan dari penyelenggara acara kita juga sudah ada disana, selain dua mobil yang daritadi menempel di bis," Paman Severus memutar matanya, "Kalian harus melangkah cepat. Jangan berhenti di tengah jalan. Theo, Ron akan turun duluan. Lalu Elwyn dan Draco. Terakhir Blaise dan Harry. Jangan berhenti untuk bersalaman, foto-foto ataupun memberi tanda tangan."

Suara telepon genggam Paman Severus berbunyi. Paman Severus mengangkat tangannya kepada para penonton setianya yang daritadi menonton dia berbicara. Paman Severus mengangkat teleponnya, hanya berbicara "Hallo" kemudian diam mendengarkan si penelepon dan "Baik" kemudian dia menutup teleponnya.

"Sebentar lagi kita sampai di Radio Dunn. Titan baru saja menelepon. Faithers sudah berada lebih dulu disana. Aku harus memberitahu Ernie untuk memutar arah." Paman Severus mengatakannya dengan cepat. Paman Severus bergegas menuruni untuk memberitahu Ernie. Colin ikut turun, tak lupa menenteng kameranya.

Blaise dan Ron beranjak dari tempat duduk mereka menuju jendela. Membuka tirai jendela. Memastikan yang dikatakan Paman Severus.

Mereka melihat ada banyak orang yang berdiri di jalan menuju Dunn Radio. Banyak sekali. Mungkin puluhan. Kebanyakan remaja. Remaja-remaja itu membawa spanduk yang bertuliskan nama-nama personil The Faith, poster, poster kepala-kepala para personil yang diacung-acungkan sambil menjerit-jerit. Benar. Cuma kepala saja.

Ron bergidik ngeri. Dia tidak suka melihat kepalanya dibuat seperti itu, ditempel di kayu tipis lalu diacug-acungkan ke udara. Meski kepala itu bukan kepala sungguhan. Melainkan diambil dari poster atau dari internet lalu diperbesar, dicetak, dipotong bagian kepalanya, ditempel di kertas tebal atau sesuatu yang tebal, dan dipasangi kayu tipis di bagian bawahnya. Tetap saja Ron merasa seperti dipenggal.

Dora memanggil Ron dan Blaise supaya menutup jendela sebelum penggemar mereka melihat bis ini. Dengan patuh mereka menutup tirai jendela. Mereka bisa merasakan bis berbelok arah. Ernie membawa bis ini dengan sangat santai.

Dora memerintahkan Alicia dan Gilderoy untuk kembali mengecek penampilan artis-artis mereka. Rambut Elwyn disisir lagi oleh Dora. Kali ini Elwyn membiarkan rambut hitamnya terurai, tidak mau diberi gel ataupun disemprot pengeras rambut seperti Ron. Tepat saat Theo memakai rompinya, bis berhenti. Mereka sudah sampai di Dunn Radio.

Paman Severus muncul di tangga. Menyuruh The Faith turun. Satu persatu para anggota band itu berdiri. Theo, Blaise, Ron dan Draco harus menundukkan kepala mereka dan berjalan sedikit membungkuk bila tidak ingin terantuk langit-langit bis. Elwyn tenang-tenang saja, dia bisa berdiri tegak dengan sempurna tanpa merasa terganggu dengan langit-langit bis. Puncak kepalanya saja tidak menyentuh langit-langit mobil. Tapi Elwyn khawatir juga bila nanti ia memakai sanggul tinggi.

Harry tidak mengubah posisinya. Dia masih berbaring. Paman Severus sudah memanggil namanya namun tidak didengar. Akhirnya Paman Severus menendang kaki Harry yang terjulur panjang hingga Harry terjatuh.

Harry hendak mengomel tapi begitu melihat tatapan galak dari Paman Severus, dia segera bangun dan menutup mulutnya. Dia merapikan pakaiannya dan penampilannya, dibantu Alicia Spinet. Ron dan Theo sudah siap. Tinggal sentuhan terakhir yang diberikan Gilderoy Lockhart pada wajah Blaise. Setelah semuanya siap. Mereka turun mengikuti Paman Severus yang berjalan duluan menuruni tangga, meninggalkan para penata busana dan perias wajah mereka.

Teriakan yang memekakkan telinga langsung terdengar begitu pintu bis dibuka. Setidaknya ada sepuluh pria yang berbadan sama seperti Hagrid berada di depan para penggemar mereka, memberi jalan masuk untuk The Faith.

# # #

"Selamat datang di Dunn Radio," sambut Tuan Dunn ramah, menyalami mereka satu persatu setelah mereka memasuki ruang kerja Tuan Dunn dengan selamat.

"Kami merasa terhormat Anda telah mengundang kami kemari, Tuan Dunn," ujar Paman Severus tak kalah ramah.

Tuan Dunn tertawa renyah. "Akulah yang merasa terhormat karena The Faith berkenan memenuhi undanganku." Seorang gadis remaja berkisar usia 15 tahun berdiri di samping Tuan Dunn. Memakai gaun tak berlengan warna kuning polos, dihiasi pita kecil di kanan kiri pinggangnya. Rambutnya diikat tinggi.

Sekali lihat penampilan gadis remaja itu Draco tahu bahwa gadis remaja itu sedang berusaha sekuat tenaga menyerupai penampilan Elwyn.

Gadis remaja itu memandang semua anggota The Faith dengan memuja. Matanya memancarkan sinar kekaguman. Tapi matanya langsung membesar dan tersenyum lebar begitu pandangannya berhenti di Ron.

Ron melihatnya. Dia menggaruk bagian kepalanya yang tidak gatal. Mengalihkan pandangannya ke lantai. Dan beringsut pelan-pelan mundur ke belakang teman-temannya.

Menyadari hal itu, Draco langsung mengambil posisi berdiri di depan Ron dengan sikap melindungi. Blaise dan Theo nyengir melihat kelakuan Ron yang ketakutan dengan sikap para penggemarnya. Elwyn memandang Ron dengan prihatin. Harry diam tidak mempedulikan.

"Itu pasti putrinya. Vanessa Dunn," bisik Blaise yang hanya bisa didengar oleh mereka berenam.

Theo mengangguk setuju, "Dan tampaknya putri pemilik radio ini menyukai adik kecil, Ron, kita."

"Apa kau tidak mau bersikap ramah padanya, Ron? Menyapanya mungkin?" secara serempak mereka berdua nyengir lebar begitu Ron memandang mereka horor.

Selama Tuan Dunn dan Paman Severus berbasa-basi, gadis remaja itu berkali-kali menarik-narik lengan baju ayahnya. Meminta untuk segera diperkenalkan pada The Faith.

"Ah. Ada seseorang yang ingin aku perkenalkan pada kalian, anak-anak muda," ujar Tuan Dunn menarik lembut putrinya untuk lebih mendekat kepadanya. Paman Severus memberi kode menyuruh The Faith maju mendekat.

Gadis remaja itu tampak megap-megap begitu satu persatu anggota The Faith maju ke hadapannya dengan cara dramatis. Paman Severus memutar matanya melihat tingkah laku anak didiknya, banyak gaya.

"Dia tidak apa-apa kan?" kata Elwyn khawatir melihat gadis remaja itu tampak seperti kehabisan napas. "Apakah dia menderita penyakit asma?"

Tuan Dunn tertawa, "Dia tidak apa-apa. Dia hanya gugup bertemu kalian. Dia Putriku, Vanessa Dunn. Dia penggemar berat The Faith. Setiap hari dia menyanyikan semua lagu The Faith, sampai-sampai kepalaku rasanya jadi terisi lagu kalian."

Tuan Dunn menoleh pada Vanessa, mendorongnya sedikit untuk mengulurkan tangannya. "Ayo, nak, bukankah kau sudah lama menantikan hari ini?" Tuan Dunn kembali tertawa.

Karena Vanessa tak kunjung mengulurkan tangannya, Elwyn mengulurkan tangannya duluan. Tersenyum ramah dan membuat gadis remaja itu mematung. Hanya bisa memandangi Elwyn dari atas kepalanya sampai kakinya.

Persis seperti Eve. Tapi Vanessa lebih parah. Mulutnya terbuka lebar saat memandang Elwyn, dan tampak ada sedikit liur di ujung mulutnya.

Elwyn kali ini memakai kaos putih bercorak bunga-bunga pink pucat besar, _cardigan_ rajut _soft pink_, celana jins dan sepatu berwarna _cream_ yang senada dengan gelang dan antingnya. Kombinasi warna yang sangat sederhana namun elegan.

"Astaga. Sebegitu parahkah pengaruhmu, Ell?" bisik Ron pelan.

Blaise mulai menyanyikan pelan, "Dia terkena _Elwyn Syndrome. _Dia terkena _Elwyn Syndrome_."

"Tunggu saja nanti giliranmu, Ron," bisik Elwyn tanpa melepaskan senyumannya. Tangannya masih terulur menunggu disambut Vanessa.

Tuan Dunn menepuk pundak Vanessa pelan. Gadis remaja itu terlonjak kaget. "Tidak baik membiarkan niat baik menunggu lama. Elwyn sudah berbaik hati mengajakmu duluan berkenalan. Kenapa tidak kau jabat tangannya?"

Vanessa mengangguk cepat. Langsung menggenggam tangan Elwyn erat. Cukup erat sehingga membuat Elwyn meringis sedikit. "Hai, E-E-Elwyn. A-a-aku Vanessa. A-a-aku penggemar The Faith," ujar Vanessa tergagap.

"Hai, Vanessa. Aku suka gaunmu," ucap Elwyn tulus.

Wajah Vanessa bersemu merah, "T-t-terima kasih."

"Tidak usah gugup, Vanessa. Kami bukan manusia serigala," ujar Theo sambil tersenyum manis.

"Tapi kami merupakan kawanan Frankenstein yang bisa menari Gangnam Style," sahut Blaise yang mengundang tawa. Mana ada Frankenstein bisa menari selincah itu.

Harry menyalami Vanessa dalam diam, hanya tersenyum tipis. Draco menyalaminya tanpa senyum atau ucapan apapun yang mendapat pelototan sadis dari Elwyn tapi tak dihiraukan Draco. Lalu tibalah giliran Ron.

Draco sudah menggeser sedikit badannya, memberi cukup ruang untuk Vanessa dan Ron bertemu. Blaise dan Theo tampak bersemangat menonton kejadian ini.

Dengan gagah berani Ron menyapa Vanessa dan mengulurkan tangannya, dalam hati Ron berdoa semoga tidak semengerikan biasanya.

Vanessa menggenggam tangan Ron dengan sangat antusias dan tanpa sadar menarik badan Ron dengan kekuatan penuh. Lalu memeluknya erat-erat sambil berteriak, "Ron, aku mencintaimu! Ron, aku mencintaimu! Aku akan membawamu pulang, akan aku awetkan dan kusimpan di lemari kaca di kamarku."

Kontan saja Ron berteriak ketakutan. Berusaha melepaskan diri dari Vanessa. Draco dan Paman Severus segera membantu Ron, tapi kekuatan gadis remaja ini sungguh luar biasa. Blaise dan Theo terbahak. Colin segera meninggalkan kameranya di sofa, dan langsung membantu Paman Severus. Elwyn dan Tuan Dunn berusaha menarik tubuh Vanessa, melepaskan Ron dari pelukan mautnya. Harry hanya diam, duduk manis menyilangkan kaki di sofa, menonton kehebohan yang sudah sering terjadi di depan matanya.

"Ron! Jangan pisahkan aku dari Ron!"

"Toloooong!"

"Hentikan Vanessa! Lepaskan Ron!" seru Tuan Dunn di sela-sela menarik tubuh putrinya dari Ron.

Beberapa staff Dunn Radio masuk begitu mendengar ribut-ribut. Kemudian mereka segera turut serta membantu Ron melepaskan diri dari Vanessa. Blaise dan Theo sama sekali tidak membantu. Mereka masih terbahak sambil memegangi perut.

"Panggil Hagrid!" seru Paman Severus.

"Biar aku saja," kata Harry. Dia mengambil telepon genggam dari dalam sakunya dan langsung menghubungi Hagrid.

Tidak berapa lama Hagrid segera datang. Dan tak butuh waktu lama bagi Hagrid untuk melepaskan Ron dari pelukan Vanessa. Ron langsung mundur sejauh-jauhnya dari Vanessa. Ron berjongkok sambil memeluk dirinya sendiri sampai terbungkuk-bungkuk. Elwyn mendekatinya, kemudian mencoba menenangkan Ron dengan memeluknya. Hagrid langsung mengambil posisi melindungi, berdiri membelakangi mereka. Matanya menatap awas pada Vanessa.

Vanessa yang tidak terima dipisahkan dari pujaan hatinya, berteriak-teriak histeris, langsung dibawa staff Dunn Radio keluar ruangan.

"Bawa dia pulang!" perintah Tuan Dunn keras sebelum menutup pintu ruang kerjanya, "Dan katakan pada Istriku untuk menambah dosis obatnya."

"Obat?" tanya Paman Severus heran.

Raut wajah Tuan Dunn seketika berubah gugup. Dia mengambil saputangan dari dalam saku celananya, mencoba menghapus keringat di keningnya. "Tidak apa-apa. Tidak apa-apa," katanya berulang-ulang.

Paman Severus dan Colin saling pandang, mengerti bahwa Tuan Dunn tidak mau membicarakan hal ini lebih lanjut. Blaise dan Theo sudah berhenti tertawa, mereka sekarang duduk di sofa disamping Harry tapi masih memperhatikan Ron yang masih dipeluk Elwyn dengan pandangan geli. Draco berjongkok disamping Ron, mencoba menenangkannya. Harry diam saja, menengadah ke atas.

"Baiklah. Kalau begitu, apakah sekarang kami bisa segera mengisi acaranya?" tanya Paman Severus.

"Tentu. Tentu saja," ujar Tuan Dunn sambil menuju meja kerjanya, dan langsung memanggil staffnya melalui telepon. "Stefani, panggilkan Idona Dirk."

Tuan Dunn buru-buru mematikan telepon, berjalan mendekati Paman Severus lagi. Tersenyum canggung meminta maaf pada Paman Severus dan The Faith atas kelakuan putrinya. "Vanessa tidak apa-apa. Dia hanya sedikit.. unik," kata Tuan Dunn.

# # #

Halo ^^

Waah.. Terima kasih banget yang sudah review. Seriusan, aku senang.

Terima kasih untuk ScarheadFerret, aku sudah benahi chapter satu sesuai saranmu. Makasih yaa ^^

Terima kasih juga untuk dragonjun, aku suka fanfic mu ^^

Aku harap makin banyak yang review. Mohon berikan kritik dan saran untuk cerita ini.

Terima kasih sudah membaca ^^

_**AdekUwit**_


	4. Chapter 4

**The Faith**

**Disclaimer: Semua Tokoh Dalam Harry Potter Milik J.K. Rowling**

**Alur Cerita dan Beberapa Tokoh Tambahan Milik Author**

**Rating: T semi M**

**Warning: Typo. OOC. No Magic.**

**Tidak ada keuntungan apapun yang saya ambil dalam pembuatan fic ini.**

Chapter 4

"Apakah kau bisa berbahasa Belanda?" tanya Adolph Elbert, teman sejawat Idona Dirk, pada Elwyn saat jeda siaran mereka. Radio mereka sekarang sedang memutar _Sugar _milik _Maroon 5._

Elwyn menggangguk, "Tadi aku sempat melihat-lihat di _google translate_, kurasa aku bisa sedikit-sedikit."

"Apakah kau sudah melihat Bunga Tulip?" tanya Thomas, sang operator musik Dunn Radio. Dia sampai masuk ke dalam studio begitu jeda siaran, demi mengobrol dengan Elwyn. "Belum," kata Elwyn.

Adolph sangsi, "Coba, aku mau dengar bahasa Belanda yang sudah kau dapat." Elwyn pun mengucapkan beberapa kata Bahasa Belanda dengan terbata-bata. Adolph tertawa geli, "Aku ajari yang sederhana saja. Ini akan berguna untuk konsermu nanti."

"Nanti aku berikan Bunga Tulip untukmu," kata Thomas. Adolph dan Thomas berebutan bicara dengan Elwyn

Draco menatap Adolph dan Thomas dengan tatapan mencela tapi yang ditatap tidak memperhatikan malah sibuk bicara dengan Elwyn. Menurut Draco, mereka hanya mencari cara untuk bergenit-genit dengan Elwyn. Elwyn memang dasar bodoh atau kelewat baik, malah menanggapi mereka dengan semangat.

Theo dan Blaise bercanda dengan Idona. Idona menceritakan lelucon dari negaranya. Ron tertawa terpingkal-pingkal. Harry tersenyum-senyum saja menanggapi lelucon Idona yang ditimpali Blaise dengan lelucon lain.

Draco lebih memilih untuk mengagumi _design interior_ studio siaran radio ini. Ruangan ini tidak sekecil ruang siaran di radio tempat Draco dulu pernah bekerja. Draco memang seorang Malfoy, siapa yang tidak kenal dengan Malfoy? Pemilik perusahaan kertas dan berbagai perusahaan tekstil yang terpandang di seluruh Eropa dan sangat di perhitungkan dalam dunia bisnis di seluruh dunia. Bisa dipastikan Draco lah yang akan menerima seluruh kewajiban dan tanggung jawab dalam mengelola dan menjaga nama baik Malfoy. Meski demikian bukan berarti Draco tidak pernah merasakan bagaimana rasanya bekerja di bawah orang lain.

Ruangan ini cukup besar. Dindingnya memiliki dua warna yang berselang seling, oranye terang dan _soft _oranye. Ada sebuah sofa merah kecil di dekat pintu masuk, di atas sofa ada jendela besar yang terhubung ke ruang operator. Di atas jendela ada sebuah layar hitam besar yang menampilkan waktu, hari dan tanggal secara digital. Dan juga ada tulisan _on air _yang belum menyala.

Draco dapat melihat Paman Severus dan Hagrid yang sedang menonton mereka melalui jendela itu. Di samping Hagrid ada Colin dan kameranya yang dalam posisi menyala. Draco merasa seperti di dalam aquarium.

Di atas meja penyiar yang juga berwarna oranye ada tiga layar komputer, dua layar menampilkan semua data yang diperlukan penyiar untuk diinformasikan ke pendengar dan satu lagi terkoneksi dengan internet. Draco melihat media sosial Dunn Radio tampil di layar itu.

Tak jauh dari ketiga layar itu ada_ audio mixer_. Bentuknya seperti papan besi besar yang diatasnya ada banyak tombol berwarna hitam, yang bisa digerakkan dari bawah ke atas, juga ada lampu dan tombol-tombol lainnya. Menurut Draco, alat pengendali suara inilah yang paling ribet. Banyak sekali_chanel-chanel_ _mixer_ yang harus dihapalkan agar tidak salah guna. Juga harus memperhatikan lampu atau layar level indikator yang ada di _mixer_.

Di atas semua alat itu ada _microphone_ berkaki empat yang tergantung di langit-langit. Ada _headphone_ di masing-masing kepala yang ada di dalam ruang siaran, tapi untuk sementara _headphone-headphone _itu ada yang bertengger dengan manis di _mic_ (Theo, Idona dan Ron), ada yang di atas meja (Harry dan Adolph), dan ada yang dikalungkan di leher (Blaise dan Elwyn). Draco sendiri lebih suka mengalungkannya di leher jika sedang rehat.

Di dekat _headphone_ Idona ada telepon _hybrid_. Telepon ini tersambung ke _mixer_ siaran. Hal ini membuat penyiar bisa berkomunikasi langsung dengan pendengar. Dan, hey, ternyata ada _webcam_ di salah satu sudut studio ini. Seingat Draco di tempatnya dulu bekerja tidak menggunakan _webcam_. Berarti para pendengar Dunn Radio bisa melihat langsung kegiatan mereka selama _on air_ melalui _streaming_.

"Thomas! Kembali ke tempatmu. Satu menit lagi kita akan mengudara," sebuah suara masuk ke dalam ruang siaran menghentikan kegiatan mereka, membuat Thomas lari keluar dari ruangan kedap suara itu dan kembali duduk di tempatnya. Seorang staff yang berada di ruang produksi menegur Thomas lagi. Dia tampak tidak begitu tertarik bergabung dengan kehebohan Thomas.

"Baik semuanya. Sepuluh detik lagi kita _on air._ Idona berhenti tertawa. Adolph bersiaplah," seru Thomas. Idona mengambil air mineral yang berada tidak jauh darinya dan segera meminumnya. Setelah itu, dia menarik kursinya mendekati _mic_nya, begitupun dengan Adolph, memasang _headphone_dan memberi tanda pada Thomas bahwa mereka sudah siap.

Hitungan mundur pun dimulai. Dan lampu diatas jendela besar pembatas ruangan siaran dan ruang operator menyala dan menampilkan tulisan _on air._

Idona dan Adolph langsung menyapa para pendengar radio mereka dengan bahasa Belanda. Para personil The Faith sama sekali tidak mengerti apa yang mereka bicarakan, namun kelihatannya asyik sekali.

"Sebentar lagi kita akan menerima telepon dari penggemar kalian. Bersiaplah," kata Idona sambil berbisik. Personil The Faith mengangguk.

Terdengar suara telepon. "_Halo,"_ sapa sebuah suara yang tiba-tiba masuk ke _headphone_ mereka.

Idona menyambut penelepon itu dan menanyakan namanya dalam bahasa Belanda. Setelah sedikit basa basi, Idona pun memberikan kesempatan padanya untuk menyapa The Faith, "Baiklah Sofie, silahkan sapa mereka. Tapi gunakan Bahasa Inggris. Mereka tidak bisa Bahasa Belanda," kekeh Idona.

"Hai, The Faith," sapa Sofie dari seberang.

"Hai, Sofie," sapa mereka serempak. "Kau mau bicara dengan siapa?" tanya Blaise ramah.

"Apakah itu Blaise?"

"Yup. Ini aku. Si seksi nan eksotis, Blaise Zabini."

Terdengar jeritan di seberang. Sepertinya gadis itu kegirangan bisa bicara langsung dengan Blaise.

"Aku menyukaimu, Blaise."

"_Dank u (1). _Aku juga menyukaimu, Sofie. Kuharap kau datang ke konser kami besok malam."

Terdengar jeritan lagi, tapi kali ini disertai dengan ucapan bahasa Belanda. Idona dan Adolph terkekeh. Meskipun tidak mengerti, Elwyn pun tertawa.

"Aku akan datang, Blaise. Aku sudah membeli tiketnya."

"Wow. Terima kasih banyak. Tak sabar untuk bertemu denganmu. Ajak teman-temanmu ya," Blaise berkata dengan tulus.

"Sofie, apakah ada yang ingin kau tanyakan? Kurasa kami tidak bisa membiarkan kau sendiri yang 'menikmati' Blaise, dibelakangmu masih banyak gadis-gadis mengantri, kau tahu," kata Adolph sambil tertawa. The Faith terkekeh.

"_Well_.. sebenarnya aku tidak keberatan bicara denganmu Sofie, kau gadis yang menyenangkan. Tapi apa yang dikatakan Adolph itu benar, sayang," kata Blaise yang menyebabkan jeritan Sofie semakin menjadi-jadi.

Theo dan Ron menyikut Blaise sambil tertawa geli. Blaise memang pandai melambungkan hati gadis-gadis.

"Kau membuatnya gila dengan memanggilnya seperti itu, Blaise," bisik Elwyn geli.

Idona memanggil-manggil Sofie, tapi tidak ada sahutan. "Sepertinya Sofie langsung menutup teleponnya dan berlari ke sini, _guys_," kata Idona terkekeh.

Selama lima belas menit mereka menerima telepon dari penggemar mereka. Dan kebanyakan reaksi mereka seperti Sofie, menjerit-jerit. Ada yang gugup, ada yang menangis dan ada yang langsung menyanyikan lagu The Faith.

Diselingi iklan, informasi-informasi singkat dari Idona dan Adolph, lagu, membaca media sosial Dunn Radio lalu kembali lagi ke The Faith. Namun tidak ada sesi berbincang dengan penggemar, hanya Idona dan Adolph yang mengobrol dengan The Faith. Mereka juga menjawab pertanyaan Faither yang dikirim melalui media sosial Dunn Radio. Idona dan Adolph benar-benar penyiar yang menyenangkan dan kompak. Mereka bisa membuat suasana menjadi sangat hidup dan tidak membosankan.

Akhirnya siaran pun ditutup dengan The Faith menyanyikan lagu mereka secara langsung tanpa diiringi musik. Idona, Adolph dan orang-orang di dalam ruang operator bertepuk tangan menandakan acara telah selesai.

Namun mereka belum bisa meninggalkan ruang siaran. Mereka diminta untuk rekaman ucapan selamat ulang tahun Dunn Radio. Beberapa bulan lagi Dunn Radio akan berulang tahun, dan mumpung ada The Faith, Idona meminta mereka merekam ucapan selamat. Setelah itu para penyiar dan para operator berfoto bersama dengan The Faith di dalam ruang siaran.

"Dimana Hagrid?" tanya Elwyn begitu keluar ruangan, terkejut melihat ada empat pria berbadan besar.

"Hagrid sudah berjaga di pintu. Kita keluar lewat pintu belakang," kata Paman Severus.

Seakan sudah mengerti, para personil The Faith langsung berjalan cepat dipimpin Paman Severus. Theo menggenggam tangan Elwyn, "Berlindung di belakangku dan jangan pernah lepaskan."

Sebagai jawaban Elwyn menggenggam tangan Theo lebih erat.

Mereka menuruni tangga, dibawah sudah ada beberapa petugas keamanan Dunn Radio dan pria berbadan besar lain yang menunggu. Petugas itu langsung mengarahkan mereka menuju pintu belakang. Sedangkan yang lainnya langsung mengelilingi melindungi mereka.

Elwyn bisa mendengar suara-suara dari luar. Sepertinya ramai sekali. Elwyn tidak berani membayangkan ada berapa banyak orang di sana. Sebelum mereka masuk saja sudah banyak orang, apalagi sekarang.

"Jangan lihat-lihat ke belakang, Ell. Jalan terus. Cepat," kata Draco dari belakang Elwyn. Theo yang berada di depan masih menggenggam tangan Elwyn tidak menoleh-noleh ke belakang.

Akhirnya mereka melihat sebuah pintu. Dan saat pintu itu dibuka, Hagrid sudah menunggu. "Cepat! Disini banyak sekali!" teriak Hagrid.

Elwyn merasakan tarikan di tangannya semakin kencang. Dia menundukkan kepalanya. Suara-suara di sekelilingnya mendadak bising, penuh dengan teriakan. Elwyn tidak melihat kemana-mana lagi. Dia hanya fokus pada jalan dibawahnya agar tidak terinjak kaki Theo dan terjatuh, dan pada genggamannya agar tidak terlepas.

Hagrid memasang badannya yang besar di depan barisan rombongan The Faith. Dia berjalan maju sambil melindungi The Faith, Blaise yang berada paling depan barisan memegang ujung baju Hagrid dan mengikutinya berjalan menuju bis. Diikuti personil yang lain. Para pengawal yang tadi melindungi mereka dari dalam langsung menyebar ke sisi kiri dan kanan, bergabung dengan teman-temannya, untuk menghalau kegilaan para Faither. Mereka berada di sisi kiri dan kanan The Faith.

Draco yang berada di belakang sekali, cukup mendapatkan kesulitan. Tiba-tiba Elwyn memegang tangannya. Tanpa menoleh, seakan tahu, Elwyn menggenggam tangan Draco dengan kencang dan menariknya untuk mengikutinya.

Alicia membuka pintu bis. Menarik satu persatu personil The Faith. Ernei sudah siap di posisi belakang kemudi. Begitu Paman Severus dan Colin sudah masuk, Paman Severus langsung memerintahkan Ernie untuk tancap gas.

Ernie membawa bis dengan kencang mengikuti mobil berwarna gelap di depan mereka. Colin berada di sampingnya, Hagrid berjaga di dekat pintu.

Ron dan Blaise terkapar di lantai bis. Harry membuka sedikit tirai jendela dan mengintip keluar.

Harry melihat para pengawal yang tadi tertinggal langsung masuk ke dalam mobil begitu personil The Faith sudah masuk semua ke dalam bis, dan langsung mengejar bis The Faith. Begitu tidak ada pengawal yang menghalangi mereka, Faither berhamburan ke jalan hendak mengejar bis sambil berteriak-teriak memanggil-manggil nama personil The Faith.

"Mengerikan," gumam Harry.

"Aku tidak menyangka jumlah mereka akan bertambah," kata Blaise lelah. Melewati massa sebanyak itu cukup menguras tenaganya.

"Kurasa ada Sofie diantara mereka," kata Ron nyengir. Mengakibatkannya mendapatkan pukulan di bahu dari Blaise.

"Baiklah. Kerja bagus, anak-anak. Sekarang kita akan ke _De Dam _atau Dam Square untuk syuting video klip kalian. Dan ku pastikan disana tidak akan sebanyak ini," kata Paman Severus. Personil The Faith melongo memandang Paman Severus. Kadang mereka tidak habis pikir dengan sikap Paman Severus yang selalu menganggap semuanya sebagai angin lalu. Dia menganggap kejadian barusan tadi apa?

"Ini bukan pertama kalinya kalian melihat Faither sebanyak itu kan? Kalian sudah sering menghadapi yang lebih dari ini, jadi berhentilah memelototiku," kata Paman Severus datar.

Harry mengambil posisi duduk di samping Dora yang sedang memangku Annie. Blaise dan Ron masih dalam posisi semula. Alicia dan Gilderoy duduk berdampingan mengawasi Draco, Elwyn dan Theo yang duduk kelelahan di seberang mereka.

"Kita tidak akan lama di Dam Square. Hanya mengambil titik penting saja karena nanti akan digabung dengan rekaman-rekaman Colin sebelumnya. Selanjutnya...," Paman Severus membacakan jadwal mereka selama di Belanda. Jadwal yang tercatat dengan rapi dalam ponsel canggih kesayangan Paman Severus.

Semuanya diam, kecuali Ron yang sudah mulai diajak main oleh Annie. Mereka diam bukan karena memperhatikan Paman Severus tapi memperhatikan tiga orang yang dari masuk bis tadi sampai sekarang tidak melepaskan diri. Paman Severus menyadari hal itu dan mengikuti pandangan penghuni bis, yang dipandang tidak merasa malah melongo memperhatikan Paman Severus.

"Dan kalian... mau sampai kapan terus berpegangan tangan seperti itu?" kata Paman Severus pelan namun dingin pada Theo, Elwyn dan Draco.

Sontak mereka langsung melepaskan tangan. Muka Elwyn mendadak memerah.

# # #

"De Dam atau Dam Square adalah alun-alun kota di Amsterdam. Sebagaimana nama aslinya, De Dam, memang berarti bendungan untuk membendung sungai Amstel. Bahkan nama kota Amsterdam juga berasal dari sini. Dam yang dibangun secara bertahap itu tak terasa menjadi cukup luas untuk sebuah alun-alun," Colin menjelaskan singkat sejarah dari tempat tujuan mereka saat di bis tadi.

Di sebelah barat alun-alun berdiri megah istana neo-klasik Royal Palace. Di sebelahnya ada bangunan Gereja Baru yang bergaya gotik. Selain itu ada juga Museum Lilin Madame Tussaud. Ada juga Monumen Nasional, pilar batu yang didirikan untuk peringatan korban Perang Dunia II. Elwyn dan Ron sibuk berfoto-foto di dekat pilar. Tidak terlalu dekat sih, masih dalam wilayah syuting, yang penting Monumen itu masuk dalam kamera ponsel mereka. Bila mereka keluar dari lokasi syuting itu sama saja membuat Paman Severus murka.

Draco duduk santai di kursinya di dekat tenda syuting, memperhatikan Blaise yang sekarang sedang syuting bagiannya. Cuaca di Belanda masih dingin membuat Draco lebih memilih untuk duduk diam ditemani segelas coklat hangat di tangan dan baju tebal menyelimuti tubuhnya daripada berkeliaran ke sana kemari.

Draco sudah menyelesaikan syuting bagiannya. Tadi dia disuruh berjalan-jalan dari depan Royal Palace sampai ke tengah alun-alun. Dia disuruh mangap-mangap berpura-pura menyanyi dengan kamera yang mengikutinya kemanapun dia pergi, lagunya diputar dengan kencang selama proses itu. Cukup melelahkan juga hingga Paman Severus dan Colin mengatakan bagus, barulah dia diijinkan bersantai.

"Biasanya banyak burung merpati disini. Tapi mungkin karena udara masih dingin, burung-burung itu belum mau kembali bermain disini," kata Theo yang sedari tadi duduk di sebelah Draco.

Draco menoleh. "Begitu yang Colin katakan padaku," Theo nyengir. Theo juga sudah menyelesaikan syuting bagiannya, Elwyn dan Ron juga.

"Jika ada burung merpati disini, aku yakin dua anak itu-" Draco menunjuk Elwyn dan Ron "-akan kegirangan bukan kepalang."

Theo terkekeh membenarkan. "Mereka berdua itu memang-"

"Ada yang lihat Harry?" tanya Alicia tiba-tiba. Draco dan Theo menggeleng.

"Ada apa, Ali?" tanya Ron. Elwyn dan Ron sudah selesai berfoto-fotonya.

"Harry menghilang," Alicia berkata panik, "Sebentar lagi kalian harus mengambil gambar bersama-sama. Tapi dia malah menghilang."

Draco dan Theo langsung berdiri dari duduknya. "Kau sudah mencarinya?" tanya Theo.

"Sudah. Bahkan Gilderoy pun ikut membantu tapi belum ketemu juga," mata Alicia mencari ke sekeliling, berharap menemukan sosok Harry.

"Kau sudah menghubungi ponselnya?"

Alicia mengeluarkan sebuah ponsel dari dalam tasnya, "Ponsel Harry ada padaku. Ponsel kalian semua ada padaku. Paman Severus tidak mengijinkan membawa ponsel selama kalian kerja kan?"

Benar. Peraturan dari Paman Severus. Dilarang mengantongi ponsel selama bekerja. "Aku tidak mau anak didikku menjadi tidak profesional," begitu yang dikatakan Paman Severus berulang-ulang.

"Paman Severus sudah mengetahuinya?" tanya Draco.

Mata Alicia melebar, "Jangan sampai dia tahu. Dia akan marah besar," suara Alicia mencicit ketakutan.

"Kita harus menemukannya sebelum Blaise selesai syuting," Ron memberikan saran disambut anggukan setuju dari teman-temannya.

"Kami akan membantu Alicia. Kau tenanglah," kata Elwyn sambil menyentuh lengan Alicia menenangkan. Alicia tersenyum lemah.

Mereka langsung berpencar.

Draco merasa tempat pertama yang harus diceknya adalah bis tur mereka. Bis tur terletak cukup jauh dari alun-alun. Draco melewati beberapa pengawal mereka yang melirik-liriknya. Draco tidak mempedulikannya.

Bis tur terpakir di belakang mobil pengawal mereka. Di sana juga ada mobil-mobil pengawal yang lain.

Draco mencoba membuka pintu bis. Jika terkunci maka Harry tidak ada di dalam. Jika tidak terkunci maka...

_Klik._

Pintunya tidak terkunci.

Draco membuka pintu, menaiki dua anak tangga kecil. Draco melongo ke tempat supir, tidak ada Harry. Draco masuk ke dalam, membuka tirai pembatas. Kosong. Tidak ada Harry.

Baru saja Draco hendak keluar ketika dia tiba-tiba dia mendengar suara dari tingkat atas. Draco mengacak rambutnya kasar. Pasti di atas. Segera Draco menaiki tangga pelan-pelan. Menuju tingkat atas, tempat favorit para lelaki The Faith karena disana ada tempat tidur yang nyaman, mini bar, televisi dan _playstation_.

Suara itu semakin jelas. Suara terengah-engah. Desahan. Geraman. Dan juga kikikkan. Ada seseorang yang mengikik. Draco mengikuti suara itu ke asalnya.

Dan dia menemukan apa yang tidak mau dilihatnya.

Harry yang bertelanjang dada sedang menindih seorang gadis yang hampir telanjang. Pakaian atas gadis itu sudah tidak tahu ke mana, bra nya tidak dalam kondisi sempurna di badannya, payudaranya sudah keluar semua sedang diremas-remas Harry, jins gadis itu sudah turun sampai ke lututnya, kakinya sibuk menggapai-gapai pinggang Harry untuk semakin mengecilkan jarak tubuh mereka berdua.

Mata gadis itu terpejam menikmati ciuman Harry di lehernya. Tangannya meremas-remas kepala Harry membuat rambut pemuda bermata hijau itu semakin berantakan. Mulutnya mengeluarkan desahan-desahan yang memuakkan.

Mereka berdua tidak menyadari kehadiran Draco.

"Draco, aku melihat kau masuk ke dalam bis," tiba-tiba ada suara Elwyn. Draco menoleh panik mencarinya. Harry dan gadis itu merasa terusik, menghentikan kegiatan mereka.

Draco berbalik, menemukan Elwyn sudah berdiri di belakangnya. Draco mencoba menutupi adegan yang ada di belakang punggungnya. "Apakah kau menemukan..," Elwyn menutup mulutnya, terkejut melihat pemandangan di depannya.

Harry bangun dari posisinya dengan marah, "Kenapa kalian ada disini?"

Gadis itu buru-buru menutupi payudaranya dengan bra, dan segera mencari bajunya. Hampir terjatuh karena jinsnya yang sudah setengah lutut belum dia pakai dengan benar.

"Kau menghilang. Kami mencarimu, Harry," kata Draco tenang, berbalik menghadapi Harry. Pemuda itu kini sedang memperbaiki resleting celananya. Matanya menatap marah pada Draco, tapi lebih marah lagi pada Elwyn.

"Kau disuruh dia-" menunjuk Elwyn kasar "-untuk mencariku? Mau-maunya kau menjadi anjingnya, Malfoy."

"Kami semua sudah selesai syuting bagian kami. Blaise juga sebentar lagi selesai. Setelah itu kita harus mengambil gambar bersama-sama. Kau menghilang. Jadi kami mencarimu." Seorang Malfoy harus tetap tenang apapun yang terjadi.

Harry menatap Draco tidak percaya. Dia melangkah mendekati Elwyn. Draco langsung berdiri di depan Elwyn.

"Aku harus bagaimana supaya kau tidak mencampuri urusanku, Sanders?"

"Ini bukan salah Elwyn. Kau yang menghilang."

"Apa yang telah kau lakukan, Harry?" tanya Elwyn sengit, dia melihat ada beberapa botol minuman keras yang tergeletak di lantai. "Kau sudah melampaui batas. Bukankah kita sudah sepakat untuk tidak membawa orang lain masuk ke dalam bis? Kau minum di dalam bis? Dan kau juga hampir melakukan sex di sini? Kau tahu apa yang telah kau lakukan, Harry?"

"Bukan urusanmu!" teriak Harry pada Elwyn. Elwyn diam menatap Harry, tidak menghiraukan teriakan Harry. Harry mabuk.

"Pergilah," kata Elwyn pada gadis itu. Gadis itu tampak terkejut dan malu sekali ditegur Elwyn. "Pergilah sebelum yang lain melihat."

Gadis itu diam, sudah berpakaian lengkap, menunggu tanggapan Harry.

"Kau yang pergi, Sanders," suara Harry terdengar sangat dingin.

"Ya. Aku akan pergi. Denganmu dan Draco. Paman Severus menunggu kita. Kita harus menyelesaikan pekerjaan kita hari ini, Harry," Elwyn menjawab dengan tegas. Dia menggeser sedikit badan Draco agar bisa melihat Harry dengan jelas. Draco enggan melakukannya tapi Elwyn memaksa.

"Pergilah," tegur Elwyn sekali lagi pada gadis itu. Kali ini lebih keras. Gadis itu buru-buru mengambil jaketnya dan pergi meninggalkan mereka bertiga.

Harry berteriak marah. Dia memungut botol minumannya dari lantai dan melemparnya ke lantai. Botol itu pecah.

Elwyn dan Draco diam. Draco memasang posisi siap jika sewaktu-waktu Harry akan menyerang. Orang mabuk suka melakukan hal-hal dibawah sadar.

Harry mengumpat tidak jelas. Memaki-maki Elwyn dan Draco. Dia duduk di pinggir tempat tidurnya.

Elwyn beranjak menuju lemari kecil yang menempel di dinding bis, tak jauh dari tempatnya berdiri. Membuka pintu lemari kecil, ternyata di dalamnya berupa lemari es kecil, mengambil sebotol air mineral lalu melemparkannya ke samping Harry.

"Dinginkan kepalamu. Dan segera kembali ke lokasi syuting sebelum Paman Severus menyadari kita tidak ada di sana," kata Elwyn datar. Meninggalkan Harry yang menggeram marah.

Elwyn sudah berjalan turun tidak mendengar ucapan Harry, tapi Draco mendengarnya, "Kalau tidak ada kau Malfoy, sudah habis Sanders ditanganku."

Darah Draco langsung naik ke ubun-ubun. Dia melompat menuju Harry. Draco meninju wajah Harry. Kepalanya langsung pening. Darah segar keluar dari pinggir mulutnya.

"Jangan berani menyentuh Elwyn. Kau lah yang akan habis ditanganku," kata Draco kembali berdiri sambil merapikan pakaiannya. Dia memasang wajah Malfoynya yang arogan, wajah yang sudah lama tidak dia tunjukkan. Lalu dia pergi.

Harry hanya bisa menatap nanar kepergian Draco, dia tidak percaya dia baru saja ditinju oleh sahabatnya dari sejak sekolah menengah.

# # #

Halo ^^ tak bosan-bosannya saya memberitahu bahwa saya writer baru disini.

Mohon berikan kritik dan saran untuk cerita ini. Karena itu penyemangatku.

Mohon maaf bila masih banyak typo dan geje.

Terima kasih sudah membaca ^^

_**AdekUwit**_

**Bahasa Belanda:**

1\. _Dunk u =_ Terima kasih


	5. Chapter 5

Halo ^^

Maaf updatenya kelamaan.. Really have much things to do..

Terima kasih untuk yang sudah membaca dan memberikan review, baik yang meninggalkan review di chapter atau secara pm. Terima kasih banyak yaaa..

Sebenarnya saya mau menunjukkan sikap Harry yang brengsek dan kebenciannya pada Elwyn. Tapi rasanya akan memakan waktu lama. Jadi banyak saya tinggalkan.

Tapi disini saya mau sampaikan bahwa hubungan Harry dan Elwyn benar-benar buruk. Harry sangat membenci Elwyn, yang menurut Harry, suka mencampuri urusannya. Padahal Elwyn melakukannya tidak sengaja, hanya saja Elwyn sering berada di waktu dan tempat yang tidak tepat.

Harry yang terlalu parah patah hatinya sehingga gemar mabuk dan suka tidur dengan gadis-gadis membuat Elwyn dan personil The Faith yang lain merasa prihatin. Tapi yang paling menunjukkan perhatian, ya Elwyn ini. Seperti yang pernah Elwyn katakan di chapter 2, "Aku menyukainya sebagai teman."

Saya meminta maaf kepada seluruh penggemar Harry Potter karena telah menjadikannya sebagai _badboy_ :(

Secepat mungkin saya membuat kelanjutannya, setelah mencari berbagai sumber tambahan tentang grup band dan apa yang berhubungan dengan mereka (hey, aku serius lho menggarap fanfic ini) hingga sakit punggung, jadi saya mohon dimaklumi bila masih banyak kesalahan dan typo.

Jadi.. _please__.._ _please.._ _pleaaaaseee.._ berikan aku review, biar aku tahu tanggapan kalian tentang fanfic ini.

Terima kasih. Selamat membaca ^^

**The Faith**

**Disclaimer: Semua Tokoh Dalam Harry Potter Milik J.K. Rowling**

**Alur Cerita dan Beberapa Tokoh Tambahan Milik Author**

**Rating: T semi M**

**Warning: Typo. OOC. No Magic.**

**Tidak ada keuntungan apapun yang saya ambil dalam pembuatan fic ini.**

Chapter 5

Theo, Harry, Ron, Elwyn, Draco, dan Blaise duduk di balik meja panjang menghadap kerumunan jurnalis. Di belakang mereka ada sebuah poster terbentang yang menampilkan wajah mereka berenam sedang tertawa riang, kecuali wajah Draco yang hanya menampilkan senyum tipis.

Para jurnalis yang diundang itu tampak tertib, tidak berdesak-desakan. Mereka duduk manis di bangku mereka masing-masing menunggu acara konferensi pers ini dimulai. Kebanyakan dari mereka berasal dari majalah remaja dan musik. Kamera milik beberapa stasiun televisi lokal pun sudah siap menyala. Di atas meja The Faith ada banyak _smartphone__,_ hp dan mikrofon.

Draco bisa mengetahui nama stasiun televisi dan nama acaranya di mikrofon itu. Sedangkan _smartphone_ dan hp pasti milik jurnalis media cetak dan media online.

Mereka sekarang berada di dalam ruang pertemuan sebuah hotel ternama di Belanda. Bukan di hotel tempat mereka menginap. Paman Severus bilang hal ini dilakukan untuk mengecoh para pencari berita dan groupies. Sehingga The Faith dan para kru bisa beristirahat dan mempersiapkan konser dengan tenang.

Lampu kilat kamera milik para jurnalis berkelap kelip memenuhi ruangan. The Faith memasang senyum mereka. Paman Severus, selaku manager, mendampingi mereka. Ia duduk di samping Ron. Pihak panitia penyelenggara konser duduk di samping Paman Severus dan Theo.

Beberapa pria yang memakai setelan berwarna hitam, yang Elwyn kenali sebagai pengawal yang mengikuti mereka dari Dunn Radio tadi, berdiri di dekat pintu masuk. Berjaga-jaga bila nanti terjadi kericuhan.

Seorang pria muda berpenampilan rapi namun santai memulai acara konferensi pers. Dia sebagai MC, menjelaskan tentang kedatangan The Faith dan keterlambatan mereka melakukan konferensi pers. Kemudian dia memberikan kesempatan kepada para jurnalis untuk bertanya.

Cukup lama Paman Severus dan kedua panitia penyelenggara konser mengadakan dialog dengan jurnalis. Tiba saatnya jurnalis tanya jawab dengan personil The Faith.

MC ini sangat pandai membawa suasana menjadi lebih santai dan ringan. Dia cukup komunikatif dan informatif. Dan dia cukup pandai untuk menolak secara halus pertanyaan wartawan yang diluar konteks dengan guyonan ringan. Sehingga membuat ruangan itu dipenuhi tawa.

Blaise dan Ron pun suka menambahkan tawa di ruangan itu dengan kekonyolan tingkah dan jawaban mereka. Blaise selalu berkata bahwa dia itu tidak normal dan tidak akan pernah normal. Malah saat perkenalan, teman-temannya yang lain menyebutkan nama mereka satu persatu dengan benar, Blaise menyebut namanya adalah Jeniffer.

Setelah satu jam tanya jawab, MC mempersilahkan The Faith dan panitia penyelenggara konser berdiri di depan, untuk diambil foto sepuasnya oleh para jurnalis. Paman Severus menyingkir, membiarkan para pencari berita itu bekerja.

Setelah itu, The Faith kembali duduk di mejanya. Kali ini para jurnalis dibiarkan maju satu persatu untuk mendapatkan kenang-kenangan yang diberikan langsung oleh personil The Faith, berupa foto The Faith yang telah dibubuhi tanda tangan masing-masing personil. Sambil bersalaman dan tersenyum ramah, The Faith membagikannya. Bila ada jurnalis yang ingin foto bersama, dengan senang hati mereka mengabulkannya.

Paman Severus bilang bahwa mereka harus membina hubungan yang baik dengan pers.

"Bagaimana rasanya menjadi satu-satunya wanita di grup band ini?" tanya Ellen Smit, sang pembawa acara ternama di Amsterdam. Ellen Smit mempunyai satu program emtalk show sendiri yang bisa menarik jutaan penonton meski tayangnya tengah malam, _Middernacht Show_.

Kini mereka ada di _set Middernacht_. Mereka duduk di sofa putih panjang menghadap penonton, Ellen duduk tak jauh dari mereka di atas kursi putih empuknya. Ada sebuah meja panjang di depan mereka, yang bentuknya seperti batang pohon yang dipotong, di atas meja itu ada enam mug putih untuk The Faith, satu mug putih untuk Ellen dan di tengah-tengahnya ada pot bunga kecil yang berwarna kuning.

Dekorasi ruang _talk show_ ini sangat elegan. Dibuat seperti berada di sebuah taman rumah. Ada banyak tanaman hijau dan bunga-bunga. Di dekat mereka ada sebuah dinding yang berfungsi sebagai layar besar yang sesekali menampilkan gambar-gambar The Faith.

Layar itu tadi menampilkan foto Pansy dan Blaise saat Elle menanyakan tentang hubungan asmara Blaise yang sedang hangat diperbincangkan. Sekarang layar itu menampilkan pemandangan langit malam yang sangat indah.

"Cukup menyedihkan," kata Elwyn.

"Apa aku tidak salah dengar? Kau merasa sedih karena kau wanita sendiri di band ini?" Elle terkejut. "Wow wow wow.. Jika aku jadi kau, aku akan senang sekali ditemani kelima lelaki tampan ini berkeliling dunia, cantik."

Penonton tertawa.

"Tentu saja aku senang ditemani mereka," sahut Elwyn setelah suara tawa penonton mereda.

"Lalu apa yang membuatmu sedih?"

"_Well_, mereka tidak bisa diajak untuk bergosip dan saling pinjam _lipstick_," ujar Elwyn dengan raut muka sedih. Penonton kembali tertawa.

"Hey, kau bisa, Ell," sahut Blaise, "Kau bisa meminjam _lipstick_ku. Aku suka warna bibirmu, apa boleh aku meminjam _lipstick_nya? Aku punya warna yang lebih muda dari ini, kalau kau mau."

Mulut wanita paruh baya itu terbuka lebar menghadap penonton, matanya berkilat antara lucu dan geli melihat kelakuan Blaise.

"Yeah. Siapa bilang kau tidak bisa mengajak kami untuk bergosip dan saling pinjam _lipstick_," ujar Ron dengan terkejut dibuat-buat, "koleksi _lipstick_ ku lebih banyak dari punyamu, kau tau."

Lagi-lagi penonton tertawa.

"Hentikan Ron," ujar Elle, "Jangan buat aku menyetujui perkataan orang-orang diluar sana yang mengatakan kau _guy_, padahal aku sudah mulai menyukaimu," Elle mengatakannya dengan gaya sakit hati yang dibuat-buat. Ron terbahak.

Ruangan menjadi riuh karena suara tawa penonton. Bahkan para kru belakang panggung pun dibuat tersenyum.

Elle kembali mengajukan pertanyaan yang diselingi dengan tawa renyah dan jawaban asal dari Blaise dan Ron. Elle menyerah. Dia meminta Theo atau Draco saja yang menjawab pertanyaan tentang The Faith.

Memasuki sekmen ketiga, Elle mengajak The Faith memainkan sebuah permainan. Jujur atau tantangan. Tentu saja The Faith lebih banyak memilih tantangan daripada berbicara jujur. Tantangan yang diberikan Elle bermacam-macam.

Ron disuruh menari gangnam style dengan atribut Psy lengkap. Theo disuruh meminum minuman pahit yang membuatnya menampilkan ekspresi wajah yang sangat lucu. Draco disuruh berdiri sambil salah satu tangannya memegang telinganya sedangkan tangan yang lain menyentuh ujung sepatunya, Elle memutar-mutar badan Draco sebanyak tujuh kali, kemudian Draco harus bisa berjalan lurus tanpa terjatuh. Tentu saja Draco sudah keburu jatuh sebelum bisa berjalan dengan benar.

Blaise dan Harry disuruh menari tango dengan mesra layaknya pasangan dimabuk asmara. Bisa dibayangkan apa yang terjadi. Ruang studio menjadi lebih ricuh melihat dua idola mereka bertingkah seperti itu.

Elwyn diberi hukuman menggendong kelinci. Elwyn langsung lari kabur. Dia takut sekali dengan kelinci. Dengan polosnya Elle mengejar Elwyn sambil membawa kelinci. Elwyn menjerit-jerit mengelilingi panggung _talk show_ itu. Yang berakhir dia berlindung di belakang punggung Draco.

"Bahkan saat kau lari ketakutanpun kau tetap terlihat cantik, Ell," kata Elle kagum.

Elwyn yang saat itu mengenakan sweater sepinggang warna mint, tulle warna mint, rambut yang diikat tinggi memperlihatkan lehernya yang jenjang, dan sepatu hak tinggi senada dengan warna sweaternya tampak benar-benar ketakutan di belakang punggung Draco.

Matanya panik. Keringat besar-besar muncul memenuhi puncak dahinya. Dia meremas ujung jaket kulit Draco dengan kencang. Suaranya bergetar ketakutan.

"Tenang, Ell. Tenang," bisik Draco, mengambil tangan Elwyn dan meremasnya lembut.

Teman-temannya menyadari hal itu. Mereka langsung mengambil alih keributan. Bersama-sama mereka hendak mengambil kelinci itu dan mengeluarkannya dari studio. Elle berlari. Tapi tidak butuh waktu lama, Elle sudah dikepung oleh empat personil The Faith.

"Baiklah, baiklah. Aku menyerah," Elle mengangkat tangannya, memberi kode kepada krunya untuk segera mengambil kelinci yang ada di tangannya, "Aku sudah terlalu tua untuk diajak berlari-lari dengan hak tinggi, anak muda."

Seorang kru datang menghampiri Elle, mengambil kelinci dan berlari ke luar _set_. Elle tampak ngos-ngosan, dia berjalan kembali ke tempat duduknya.

Elwyn sudah duduk di sofa, Draco duduk di sampingnya. Dia merangkul bahu Elwyn sambil membisikkan kalimat-kalimat penenang di telinga gadis itu.

Theo duduk di sebelahnya, mengambil tangan Elwyn dan menggenggamnya. Ron dan Blaise duduk berjongkok di depan Elwyn. Mereka semua mencoba menenangkan Elwyn.

"Aku tidak menyangka bahwa dia setakut itu dengan kelinci," kata Elle tidak enak hati pada Harry.

"Dia memiliki pengalaman buruk dengan kelinci, makanya dia seperti itu," kata Harry memperhatikan Elwyn. Harry melihat ada seorang kru yang memberi kode pada Elle, jeda iklan.

Suara musik dari _theme song_ Middernacht mengalun. Kamera-kamera dimatikan. Beberapa kru berlarian mendekati Elwyn. Ada yang membawa air mineral, dan ada yang berulang kali mengucapkan maaf pada Elwyn dan personil The Faith.

"Elwyn, maafkan aku. Aku sungguh tidak bermaksud membuat seperti ini," sesal Elle, dia mendekati Elwyn dan memeluk Elwyn. Elwyn balas memeluk dan mengangguk.

"Severus, maafkan aku. Maafkan kami semua," kata Elle begitu melihat Paman Severus muncul dari belakang panggung.

Paman Severus menatapnya tajam, "Seharusnya kalian memberitahuku dulu apa yang ingin kalian bawa di dalam acara ini."

"Ooh.. Severus.."

"Sejujurnya aku kecewa denganmu, Elle. Kau membuat anak didikku seperti badut dengan berlarian ke sana kemari tadi. Kau membuat para lelaki muda ini seperti tidak memiliki sikap yang terdidik dengan mengejar-ngejarmu. Kau mencoba menjatuhkan citra kami di depan masyarakat. Aku tidak akan terkejut bila kau memang sengaja melakukannya."

Elle terkejut. Dia berdiri menghadap Severus, " Tidak. Aku tidak seperti yang kau pikirkan."

"Bila aku mau aku bisa saja dengan mudah menelepon ke London dan mengatakan yang terjadi. Tapi aku rasa tidak perlu, mereka pasti sudah menonton secara _streaming._ Dan aku yakin sebentar lagi teleponku akan berbunyi. Dan aku pastikan kau, kau akan segera mendapatkan surat somasi dan tuduhan percobaan pencemaran nama baik, Elle."

"Severus!" pekik Elle tertahan.

"Tidak, Elle. Aku tidak seperti kau. Aku tidak memanfaatkan semua keadaan yang ada untuk menaikkan rating acaramu," kata Paman Severus tanpa ampun, "Oh ya aku tahu bila sekarang acaramu sudah tidak sebagus dulu lagi. Aku tahu kau sempat memiliki masalah dengan seorang politikus disini. Aku tahu kau telah bersusah payah membangun acara ini dari nol dan tidak semudah itu mau kau lepaskan. Aku tahu sudah banyak artis-artis kenamaan yang menolak menjadi bintang tamu acaramu."

"Karena itu, sebagai teman lamamu, aku menyetujui The Faith hadir di acaramu untuk membantu mendongkrak rating acaramu. Tapi aku sama sekali tidak mengira bahwa kau akan melakukan hal semenjijikkan ini. Kau membuat anak-anak didikku tampak bodoh di depan kamera. Kau bisa melakukannya dengan artis lain, tapi tidak dengan artisku."

"Severus.. aku..,"

"Jangan bilang kau tidak tahu apa-apa tentang hal ini. Aku sudah memberitahu krumu semua hal tentang The Faith termasuk apa yang ditakuti dan disukai mereka. Dan aku juga tahu bahwa kaulah yang merencanakan hal ini."

Hening meliputi studio itu. Elle Smit tidak bisa berkata apa-apa. Dia tidak berani memandang wajah angkuh Severus.

"Tuan Snape," sapa sebuah suara, "Aku penanggungjawab acara ini, bisa kita bicara di ruangan lain?"

Paman Severus menoleh. Seorang wanita muda berkacamata dan berpakaian sama seperti kru yang lain berdiri di samping Paman Severus.

"Apa kau baik-baik saja, Elwyn?" tanya Paman Severus tidak menghiraukan panggilan si wanita muda. Elwyn menengadah memandang Paman Severus lalu ia mengangguk, tangan Draco masih melingkar di bahunya.

"Tuan Snape,"

"Kami mau kembali ke hotel. Sudah cukup malam ini The Faith dipermalukan."

Penanggungjawab acara itu panik, "Tunggu dulu Tuan Snape." Paman Severus menyuruh The Faith berdiri dan bersiap untuk mengikutinya keluar ruang studio.

"Severus, kau tidak bisa begitu," seru Elle Smit.

"Aku bisa, Elle," sahut Paman Severus dingin, "Aku adalah penanggungjawab The Faith. Aku adalah orangtua pengganti mereka selama orangtua kandung mereka ada di Inggris. Mereka menitipkan anak-anak mereka padaku. Orangtua mana yang mau melihat anaknya dipermalukan di depan kamera yang tayang secara langsung di seluruh Belanda dan _streaming di_ seluruh dunia? Aku tidak mau melihat anak-anakku berlari ketakutan dan bertingkah konyol lagi seperti tadi."

"Aku minta maaf Severus. Tolong jangan pergi dulu," ujar Elle Smit panik.

Paman Severus menatap acuh wanita yang umurnya sebaya dengannya.

Wanita kelahiran Inggris dan pernah satu sekolah dengannya, menikah dengan pria berkebangsaan Belanda dan meniti karir disini. Wanita yang bisa melakukan apa saja untuk mencapai tujuannya.

Paman Severus mendengus, berbalik dan melangkah keluar. Diikuti The Faith. Elwyn yang sudah tenang mencuri pandang ke arah Elle Smit.

"Paman Severus," panggil Elwyn pelan, dia menghentikan langkah kakinya. Draco dan Theo ikut berhenti.

Paman Severus menoleh, memandang Elwyn sambil mengangkat sebelah alisnya.

"Aku rasa kita harus menyelesaikan acara ini dulu," ujar Elwyn. Paman Severus memandangnya terkejut tapi hanya sebentar, wajahnya kembali menjadi dingin.

"Pikirkan Faithers. Mereka pasti menunggu-menunggu acara ini begitu lama."

"Mereka bisa melihatmu di konser," kata Paman Severus tegas.

"Aku yakin tidak semuanya yang akan pergi ke konser. Aku rasa Faithers yang berada di kota kecil pasti senang sekali melihat kami melalui televisi," bujuk Elwyn sambil tersenyum.

Paman Severus diam memandang Elwyn, di dalam kepalanya sedang menimbang-nimbang perkataan Elwyn dan kemungkinan-kemungkinan lainnya.

"Aku rasa sudah terlambat Elwyn. Elle Smit pasti sudah membuka acaranya," ujar Paman Severus.

"Belum," seru Elle Smit, "Jeda iklanku diperpanjang lima menit karena ada berita kecelakaan pesawat. Stasiun berita nasional sekarang sedang menanyangkannya." Dia daritadi mengikuti The Faith keluar. Elle menatap Paman Severus penuh harap.

Paman Severus memandangi Elle dan Elwyn bergantian. Kemudian dia berkata, "Baiklah tapi kau harus menandatangani perjanjian, Elle."

Elle dan seluruh kru bersorak senang. "Kau juga," kata Paman Severus menunjuk si wanita muda penanggungjawab acara. Wanita itu mengangguk.

"Dora, buatkan aku surat perjanjian," seru Paman Severus pada Dora, "Dan aku butuh sebuah ruangan," kata Paman Severus pada wanita muda itu.

Wanita muda itu mengajak Paman Severus, Dora dan Elle Smit pergi ke luar _set._ Sedangkan The Faith diantar kru kembali memasuki _set_.

# # #

Tiga buah mobil hitam melaju beriringan membelah jalanan Amsterdam. Kondisi jalan cenderung sepi karena waktu sudah menunjukkan lewat tengah malam. Namun masih ada beberapa mobil lain yang tampak lalu lalang.

Bis-bis The Faith sudah pergi melakukan perjalanan ke Inggris. Mulai saat ini, selama di Belanda, The Faith akan diantar dan dijemput mobil yang lebih kecil dari bis dan dilengkapi dengan para pengawal yang setia mengikuti kemanapun. Dan selanjutnya, The Faith akan melakukan perjalanan dengan bis tur yang lain lagi karena jarak kota yang dituju tidak terlalu jauh.

Billboard konser The Faith terpasang gagah di pinggir jalan yang mereka lalui. Dibawah lampu-lampu yang meneranginya, wajah keenam personil The Faith di billboard itu tampak menakjubkan. Dengan latar belakang berwarna abu-abu dan bercorak seperti dinding bata, di foto itu The Faith berdiri berjejer.

Theodore Nott berada paling kiri, rambutnya belum dicukur, memakai kaos putih polos, wajah tampannya nampak acuh tidak memandang kamera, wajahnya dipalingkan ke arah jam dua memperlihatkan jambangnya yang rapi. Sebelahnya Blaise Zabini memandang lurus ke kamera, tampak serius, rambutnya dibuat sedikit acak-acakan, memakai kaos putih polos yang ditutupi dengan jaket jins hitam, kedua tangannya dimasukkan ke dalam jaket. Ronald Weasley berada di sebelah Blaise, senyum terulas di wajahnya, rambutnya tertata rapi dengan jambul khasnya, memakai kaos ungu polos dan jaket. Lalu Elwyn Sanders dengan rambut yang ditata ikal jatuh di bahunya, tersenyum riang, memakai dress merah dengan yang dipenuhi bunga-bunga kecil dan jaket jins biru. Draco Malfoy menatap tajam lurus ke depan, tanpa senyum, dan hanya memakai sweater besar berwarna merah marun. Dan terakhir Harry Potter, rambutnya yang acak-acakan, memakai kaos hitam polos, dan tidak menatap kamera, dia menunduk ke bawah sambil menggigit bibirnya.

Di atas kepala mereka yang berada di dalam billboard ada tulisan The Faith besar-besar. Di bawahnya ada tulisan _You and Me Tour World_. Di bagian bawah sekali billboard itu tertulis informasi tentang konser.

Draco menyanderkan kepalanya ke kaca jendela. Setelah puas memperhatikan poster raksasa mereka, yang rata-rata sama semua di setiap negara, kini dia memperhatikan jalur-jalur sepeda yang ada di luar. Sepanjang jalan yang dilalui ada banyak jalur sepeda, yang terintegrasi dan saling terkoneksi antara satu dengan yang lain. Draco mengagumi infrastruktur khusus sepeda itu. Jalur yang luas dan nyaman. Jalur yang memudahkan pengendara sepeda untuk perpindahan jalan atau menyeberangi jalan besar karena jalur sepedanya sudah terhubung. Pasti sulit untuk menumbuhkan kesadaran masyarakat untuk mengurangi kemacetan dengan bersepeda.

Draco tersenyum samar melihat deretan sepeda yang terparkir rapi di depan sebuah kios penyewaan sepeda. Dia teringat dengan seseorang yang sangat maniak naik sepeda. Dia mengangkat kepalanya yang tadi menempel di jendela, menoleh ke samping, melihat kepala berambut hitam panjang yang menyender di bahunya. Rambut yang tadinya diikat tinggi saat emtalkshow, kemudian langsung digerai begitu masuk mobil, sekarang tampak sedikit acak-acakan. Tanpa tedeng aling-aling, setelah mengurai rambutnya, gadis itu langsung jatuh tertidur. Kedua tangannya terlipat di dada, Draco menyelimuti tubuh gadis itu dengan jaket miliknya. Sekali lagi seulas senyum tipis terbentuk di wajah tampannya, Draco ingin sekali mengajak gadis ini berkeliling Amsterdam dengan menggunakan sepeda.

Elwyn sangat menyukai bersepeda. Begitu tahu mereka akan ke Belanda yang terkenal dengan sebutan Kota Sepeda, Elwyn berkali-kali mengatakan bahwa dia akan bepergian dengan naik sepeda selama di Belanda. Tentu saja, ditentang habis-habisan oleh Paman Severus.

Theo, Blaise dan Harry sudah tertidur di bangku belakang dengan emearphone terpasang di masing-masing telinga mereka. Sedangkan Ron yang duduk di sebelah Elwyn, tidur dengan kepala bersandar di bangku dan mulut menganga. Paman Severus duduk di depan, daritadi sibuk dengan teleponnya. Berkali-kali menelepon orang yang Draco tidak tahu siapa.

Draco cukup memaklumi sikap berlebihan Paman Severus tadi. Menurut Draco, Elle memang keterlaluan. Dia pasti tahu bila Elwyn paling takut dengan kelinci. Namun Elle Smit malah membawa kelinci ke dalam acaranya. Wajar saja bila Paman Severus marah. Paman Severus sudah berusaha mati-matian membentuk karakter tiap personil The Faith. Elwyn dengan karakter anggun dan manjanya mendadak menjerit-jerit dan berlarian ketakutan tentu akan membuat _shock_ Faithers. Tapi Draco yakin Faithers tidak akan semudah itu berubah haluan karena masalah itu. Yang ada malah Faithers akan menghujani twitter Elle Smit dengan cacian dan hinaan. Draco yakin Faithers pasti sedang melakukan hal itu di dunia maya.

Draco mengambil _smartphone_ miliknya, memasangnya di telinga dan iseng mencari stasiun radio di Belanda yang berbahasa Inggris dan yang masih emon air di jam selarut ini. Draco kembali menyenderkan kepalanya begitu menemukan stasiun radio yang diinginkannya. Dia mulai memejamkan mata hendak tidur.

"... Sampai dengan berita ini diturunkan, tidak ada korban jiwa dalam insiden ini, namun dua orang penumpangnya dan tiga orang awak pesawat mengalami luka-luka dan patah tulang. Kini mereka berada dalam perawatan yang intensif di rumah sakit Amsterdam. Data menunjukkan bila pesawat milik keluarga Scamander, ahli lingkungan terkenal yang turun temurun meneriakkan penyelamatan bumi, menggunakan bahan bakar ramah lingkungan. Pesawat yang mengantarkan cucu Newt Scamander, Rolf Scamander dan istrinya Luna Scamander untuk menghadiri suatu undangan di Amsterdam mengalami kecelakaan saat mendarat di sisi sayap bandara Schiphol. Persisnya tak jauh dari..."

Draco kembali membuka mata, tidak mendengarkan lagi berita di radio. Kepalanya langsung menoleh dengan cepat ke belakang, sampai terdengar bunyi _krek_ kecil, melihat Harry dalam penerangan yang minim. Kepala Elwyn yang bersandar di bahunya melorot jatuh ke dada Draco, Draco langsung menangkapnya dan menyandarkannya ke bahu Ron.

Harry masih terpejam dengan emearphone yang masih tertancap di kedua telinganya.

Draco hanya bisa berharap Harry tidak mendengar berita kecelakaan Luna di radio.

# # #

Halo ^^ tak bosan-bosannya saya memberitahu bahwa saya writer baru disini.

Mohon berikan kritik dan saran untuk cerita ini. Karena itu penyemangatku.

Mohon maaf bila masih banyak typo dan geje.

Terima kasih sudah membaca ^^

**_AdekUwit_**


	6. Chapter 6

**The Faith**

**Disclaimer: Semua Tokoh Dalam Harry Potter Milik J.K. Rowling**

**Alur Cerita dan Beberapa Tokoh Tambahan Milik Author**

**Rating: T semi M**

**Warning: Typo. OOC. No Magic.**

**Tidak ada keuntungan apapun yang saya ambil dalam pembuatan fic ini.**

Chapter 6

Theo menyadari ada yang tidak beres dengan Harry dan Draco. Semenjak pulang syuting di De Dam mereka tidak saling bicara bahkan bertegur sapa. Bukan berarti Harry dan Draco selalu akur, terkadang mereka suka bertengkar tapi tidak sampai tiga jam mereka akan berbaikan lagi.

Kondisi Harry yang sekarang berbeda dengan Harry yang dulu Theo kenal, cukup mengkhawatirkan. Selama ini Theo diam saja tidak banyak komentar akan kelakuan Harry. Menyelundupkan berbotol-botol alkohol ke dalam bis, membawa gadis yang berbeda tiap malam ke kamar hotelnya, mencuri kesempatan sex singkat dengan groupies/di belakang panggung, merokok, dan banyak hal brengsek lainnya yang ia lakukan yang hanya diketahui The Faith. Namun Harry bisa dengan cepat berubah menjadi anak baik bila berhadapan dengan kamera, dan kembali menjadi idola yang mempesona di atas panggung. Theo tidak memungkiri bila Harry mempunya kharisma tersendiri.

Theo pikir Harry akan sembuh sendiri. Itu hanya bentuk kesedihan dari patah hatinya. Theo dan teman-teman yang lain berpura-pura tidak peduli dengan kelakuan Harry, namun Elwyn tidak sabar. Elwyn terang-terangan mencoba menolong Harry. Elwyn pernah marah besar pada Theo dan yang lain karena tidak membantu sama sekali. Padahal mereka sudah diam-diam membantu.

Seperti mencampur botol alkohol Harry dengan air, membuang isinya dan menggantinya dengan air, membuang botol-botol minuman itu setelah isinya dibuang, membuang berkotak-kotak rokok Harry. Bila ketahuan, Harry tidak marah, dia hanya tertawa.

Tapi dengan Elwyn dia akan marah sekali. Theo sendiri heran.

Sikap Harry semakin lama semakin parah. Theo tidak bisa mendiamkannya lagi. Sebagai anggota band terbijaksana, Theo tidak mau disebut paling tua karena Blaise lah yang paling tua, dia harus menegur Harry. Blaise tidak cukup peka namun paling cepat naik pitam bila emosinya terganggu. Ron termasuk sangat cuek namun bisa menjadi yang paling peduli bila berhubungan dengan orang-orang terkasihnya. Mereka sahabat yang bisa diandalkan.

Theo tidak mau mengajak Paman Severus dalam hal ini. Mereka sudah sepakat untuk melindungi Harry, Paman Severus tidak tahu apa-apa.

Dan untuk Draco, Theo memperhatikan sikap Draco juga tampak aneh semenjak dari hotel. Draco tampak sering berbicara dengan Paman Severus, berdua dan berbisik-bisik. Saat Theo mendekat, mereka langsung menghentikan pembicaraan. Kemudian Paman Severus pun kelihatan aneh. Mendadak memanggil Dora dan kru yang lain untuk rapat pagi sebelum pergi ke Amsterdam Arena. Setelah rapat dadakan yang tidak mengajak personil The Faith, wajah para kru tampak semakin tegang.

Namun Theo tahu. Mereka pasti membahas tentang kecelakan Luna Scamander. Mereka pasti menyusun rencana agar Harry Potter tidak mengetahui hal itu, karena bisa merusak suasana hatinya dan konser akan menjadi berantakan.

Saat ini Theo duduk santai di bangku penonton Amsterdam Arena. Sambil meminum minuman botol dari sponsor konser, dia melihat panggung konser mereka yang sudah selesai dibuat dalam waktu kurang dari delapan belas jam. Para kru masih sibuk mengurusi _visual. Berkali-kali_ layar raksasa yang menjadi latar belakang panggung menanyangkan musik intro tema konser The Faith.

Dia sengaja mengambil tempat duduk yang cukup jauh dari Ron, Draco dan Blaise yang sedang bermain bola di atas rumput hijau, tak jauh dari panggung. Namun tetap memudahkan mereka untuk kembali bila Dora memanggil.

Harry duduk disebelahnya, dengan minuman botol istonik dari sponsor dan _patat_. Makanan ringan khas Belanda. Theo mengambil kentang goreng itu dan mencoleknya di saus mayonaise. Theo menikmatinya dalam diam sambil terus mengawasi ketiga temannya yang sedang ribut bermain bola.

Cuaca tidak terlalu dingin namun cukup pas untuk menikmati minuman alkhol guna menghangatkan badan. Namun Harry memilih tidak meminum minuman favoritnya karena nanti malam mereka akan konser. Mereka baru selesai _check sound_. Keputusan yang cukup bijak menurut Theo.

"Kenapa kau tidak ikut bermain bersama mereka, Theo?" tanya Harry acuh tak acuh, dia menselenjorkan kaki panjangnya ke bangku depan.

"Pertanyaan yang sama aku ajukan padamu juga, Harry," ucap Theo sambil tersenyum menatap Harry.

"Aku sedang malas. Latihan tadi cukup menguras energiku, aku sudah cukup berkeringat," kata Harry.

"Ya cukup membuatmu kehabisan energi hingga nada-nada yang kau mainkan terdengar asal-asalan di telingaku," kata Theo. Matanya menatap ke depan menonton wajah Elwyn yang tampil di layar raksasa. Seorang cameraman sedangmengetes kameranya dengan mengambil wajah Elwyn. Elwyn yang sedang menggendong Annie dan bermain-main dengannya, tidak menyadari hal itu.

Theo merasakan perubahan pada gestur tubuh Harry, temannya itu merasa tidak nyaman. "Aku hanya merasa tidak enak badan sehingga kurang berkonsentrasi."

"Bisa kumaklumi, mengingat ada luka kecil di sudut bibirmu," kata Theo, Harry terperanjat. Theo memang orang yang sangat peka, hal-hal sekecil itu saja tidak luput dari perhatiannya. Padahal Harry sudah meminta Gilderoy menutupi lukanya dengan riasan wajah yang sempurna. Bahkan Paman Severus tidak menyadari luka itu.

"Aku tadi berniat hendak memberikan hadiah sebagai ucapan terima kasihku pada Gilderoy, berkat bakatnya yang luar biasa dalam menyamarkan lukaku," kata Harry, "Tapi kau telah mengubah niatku."

Theo terkekeh. "Aku sudah mengakui sejak lama bila Gilderoy sangat berbakat. Aku tidak bertanya pada siapapun tentang lukamu. Aku tahu sendiri. Apakah Draco yang membuatnya?" Theo kembali serius namun senyuman tidak pudar dari wajah tampannya. Dia bertanya pelan-pelan pada Harry, seperti menanyakan sesuatu hal pada anak kecil hingga anak kecil itu mengerti maksud pertanyaannya. Dia tahu temannya yang satu ini tidak bisa dipaksa.

Harry mendengus, "Kenapa kau bisa berpikiran seperti itu?"

"Sikap kalian cukup aneh. Kalian menjaga jarak. Ada yang terjadi di antara kalian. Aku benar kan?" Theo kembali menatap Harry, kali ini tanpa senyuman.

Terkadang Harry merasa Theo lebih cocok menjadi detektif atau bekerja di tempat yang berhubungan dengan kriminal. Theo sangat pandai menganalisa sesuatu dan membuat Harry merasa seperti penjahat yang tertangkap basah. Mungkin karena Theo dibesarkan di keluarga pengacara sehingga dia bisa dengan mudah menganalisa.

"Pernahkah kubilang kalau kau lebih cocok bekerja sebagai intel, Theo?" kata Harry. Theo mengangkat alisnya tak mengerti. "Kau bisa menebak semuanya dengan tepat."

Theo kembali terkekeh. "Ini bukan permainan tebak-tebakkan. Bila aku menjadi intel aku tidak bisa asal menebak. Aku harus menyelidik. Dan aku tidak pernah tertarik menjadi intel atau apapun itu. Semua orang bisa melihat tingkahmu dan Draco seperti sepasang kekasih yang bertengkar karena salah satu dari kalian ketahuan berselingkuh," Theo menertawai leluconnya sendiri, Harry mendengus. "Apakah ini berarti aku benar? Draco yang memukulmu?"

"Ya," jawab Harry singkat. Mengambil _patat_nya_ dan_ mulai mengunyah.

Theo memandangnya takjub. Sikap Harry yang berubah menjadi brengsek memang sudah beberapa kali memancing emosi teman-temannya untuk memukulnya, namun masih bisa mereka tahan. Theo tidak menyangka bila Draco yang melakukannya pertama kali.

"Bolehkah aku tahu karena hal apa?"

"Kemarin. Di De Dam. Aku membawa seorang gadis ke dalam bis," kata Harry sambil memasang kacamata hitam. "Draco menemukanku."

Theo manggut-manggut. "Apakah boleh kuingatkan bila Paman Severus sangat tidak suka bila ada orang lain yang masuk ke dalam bis kita? Bukankah kita semua sudah menyepakatinya?"

Harry memandangnya malas, dari balik kacamata hitamnya Theo bisa merasakan tatapan tajam Harry. "Tidak perlu. Sanders sudah mengingatkanku kemarin."

_Ah, Elwyn,_ ucap Theo dalam hati.

"Gadis itu benar-benar membuatku kesal. Kenapa dia mau ikut campur semua urusanku. Kenapa dia selalu berada di sekelilingku. Lihatlah-" Harry menunjuk ke layar raksasa yang sedang menampilkan Elwyn dan Julia van der Toorn, penyanyi pembuka untuk konser mereka, bercanda seru. Elwyn yang saat itu memakai sweater putih gading, jeans berwarna senada, kacamata kuning, topi _baseball_, dan syal peach besar yang mengelilingi lehernya tampak tersenyum lebar menanggapi Julia "-dia tampak jelek sekali dengan kacamata sebesar itu. Rambutnya dibiarkan terurai berantakan. Bajunya kebesaran. Benar-benar jelek. Kenapa dia tidak mengurusi dirinya sendiri daripada mengurusiku. Mengurusi penampilannya misalnya," Harry berkata penuh kekesalan.

Theo memandang Elwyn di layar raksasa kemudian kembali memandang Harry. Dia tersenyum kecil, "Dia pasti akan selalu di sekelilingmu, Harry. Dia anggota band kita dan saat ini kita sedang tur. Bukan dia sendiri yang ikut campur urusanmu, aku juga. Aku duduk disini menanyakan permasalahan yang terjadi antara kau dan Draco. Dan masalah dia membuatmu kesal dan tidak mengurus dirinya sendiri, _well_,Harry aku tidak menyangka sedalam itu Elwyn mempengaruhi hidupmu hinggapun kau memperhatikan penampilannya. Kau sudah menaruh perhatian padanya ya?" goda Theo.

Harry melempat sepotong kecil _patat_nya dengan gemas ke arah Theo. Theo malah terkekeh.

"Dengar Harry. Aku tidak akan menanyakan lebih lanjut mengenai kau dan Draco, mengingat waktu kita tidak banyak. Kita harus segera turun dan kembali latihan medley akustik untuk terakhir kali kemudian ke belakang panggung untuk bersiap-siap. Sejujurnya aku cukup mengkhawatirkan keadaan Faithers diluar sana, meski cuacanya tidak terlalu dingin. Aku yakin mereka sudah datang dan hanya menunggu pintu stadion ini dibuka.

"Selain itu aku juga tidak mau kau teriaki dengan sebutan pencampur urusan orang karena aku khawatir kau akan lebih memperhatikanku dengan dalih untuk mencari bahan celaan padahal sebenarnya kau mulai menyukaiku," Theo bergidik membayangkannya. Harry memukulkan botol kosong minumannya ke bahu Theo. Theo tertawa sebentar kemudian kembali serius.

"Apapun yang terjadi antara kalian, aku harap tidak mengganggu kekompakan kita. Tidak mengganggu permainan kita nanti malam. Aku tidak mau mengecewakan Faithers, Harry. Aku juga yakin kau berpendapat sama denganku. Jadi aku minta kau selesaikanlah urusanmu dengan Draco. Selesaikan secara dewasa. Kau tahu, terkadang hal-hal buruk terjadi dalam hidup kita untuk menempatkan kita secara langsung ke jalan yang mengantarkan kita menuju hal-hal terbaik dalam hidup kita," Theo menghabiskan minuman istoniknya lalu berdiri, menepuk-nepuk pantatnya, membersihkan kotoran yang menempel.

Harry hanya diam memandang temannya.

"Aku meminta maaf sebelumnya, Harry. Tapi aku perlu mengatakan ini. Kau sudah terlalu lama membiarkan sakit hati menguasaimu, sobat. Selama ini kami mendiamkannya saja karena kami pikir kau perlu menikmati patah hatimu karena dengan begitu kau akan belajar dan membuatmu menjadi lebih manusia," Badan Theo yang menjulang tinggi di depan Harry, membuatnya harus membuka kacamata agar bisa memperhatikan wajah Theo. Theo sedang menatapnya sedih.

"Namun ini sudah terlalu lama. Harusnya kau sudah menyadari siapa yang penting, yang tak pernah penting, dan yang tak diinginkan karena pada akhirnya kau akan belajar siapa yang penipu, yang tulus dan yang mengambil resiko apapun untukmu.

"Satu hal yang paling membahagiakan dalam hidupmu dan membuatmu menjadi pemenang adalah ketika kau mendapatkan keberanian untuk melepaskan apa yang tidak bisa kau ubah. Jadilah pemenang, Harry. Jadilah pemenang untuk dirimu sendiri," kata Theo pelan sambil tersenyum misterius.

"Meskipun aku tak tau apa yang akan terjadi besok, kuminta kau untuk selalu berpikiran positif dan tenang."

Harry merinding melihat Theo tersenyum seperti itu. Seperti ada yang disembunyikan dibalik semua perkataannya. Tapi Harry tidak mau ambil pusing. Kepalanya sudah mulai dipenuhi dengan semua perkataan Theo. Sepertinya dia memang sudah cukup lama membiarkan rasa sakit terus bersemayam di hati. Apakah ini sudah waktunya untuk merelakan? Namun tiap kali mengingat hal itu darah Harry langsung merasakan marah, kecewa dan sedih. Dia masih belum puas.

Draco, Blaise dan Ron sudah berada di atas panggung dan mengambil posisi masing-masing. Elwyn duduk di kursi kayu kecil di sebelah Blaise yang duduk di atas cajonnya. Theo berlari menuju panggung sambil diiringi teriakan dan hinaan dari Blaise. Harry menyusulnya.

# # #

Konser dimulai pukul delapan malam, namun para Faithers sudah mulai memadati halaman Amterdam Arena beberapa jam sebelum acara dimulai. Tidak terlalu banyak atribut yang dibawa Faithers. Lagu-lagu The Faith pun diputar untuk membantu menghapus kebosanan Faithers karena mengantri lama.

Setelah melewati penjagaan yang ketat dan keamanan di dua lapis pintu gerbang, barulah Faithers bisa masuk ke dalam stadion. Mereka berlari-lari mencari tempat yang nyaman untuk menikmati konser.

Setelah semua Faithers masuk, pintu gerbang ditutup, lampu stadion pun dimatikan. Penonton histeris. Saat lampu kembali dinyalakan, Julia van der Toorn langsung memetik gitarnya dan menyanyikan lagu yang menjadi hitsnya, _Oops.. I did it again_, lagu milik Britney Spears yang dicovernya sangat lembut dan apik hingga mampu membuat penonton menjadi tenang.

Di belakang panggung, The Faith sudah siap. Mereka akan langsung masuk begitu Julia selesai menyanyikan lagu kedua nya, sedangkan Elwyn dan Theo selaku vokalis akan berada di bawah panggung, sebuah tempat rahasia yang akan membuat mereka tiba-tiba muncul di tengah-tengah panggung.

The Faith dan para kru sedang berkumpul, berdiri membentuk lingkaran kecil.

"Ini adalah konser pertama kita di Belanda. Kita akan melakukannya selama tiga hari. Kemudian kita akan melanjutkan ke Rotterdam. Dan terbang pulang ke London. Aku tidak tahu apakah kita harus berterima kasih atau bagaimana dengan Iceland yang telah membatalkan konser kita sehingga kita bisa pulang ke London lebih cepat," kata Paman Severus. Terdengar beberapa gumaman dari kru.

"Aku harap konser ini berjalan lancar. Tidak terjadi kericuhan. Semoga saja Faithers bisa dikendalikan. Laksanakan sesuai dengan tugas masing-masing," Paman Severus mengarahkan pandangannya ke arah para kru yang dijawab kru dengan anggukan. "Aku senang bekerja sama dengan tim sehebat kalian. Malam ini pasti bisa kita taklukan. Amsterdam pasti bisa kita taklukan," Paman Severus mengobarkan semangat kru.

"Suatu kebanggaan kami bisa menggunakan stadion legendaris ini. Michael Jackson, The Rolling Stones, Backstreet Boys, Bon Jovi, U2 bahkan Madonna pun berhasil menggelar konser disini," kali ini Paman Severus memandang ke arah panitia penyelenggara acara yang ikut berdiri berdesak-desakan di dalam lingkaran kecil itu.

"Dengan segala kemegahan, fasilitas yang mumpuni, kru yang hebat dan band musik yang terfenomenal abad ini, aku yakin malam ini akan menjadi malam kita," Paman Severus berteriak semangat sambil mengangkat tinjunya ke atas. Diikuti oleh yang lain. Setelah puas berteriak dan menyemangati diri sendiri, mereka bersama-sama menundukkan kepala dan berdoa.

Daisy Labron, wanita muda yang bertanggungjawab menangani konsumsi, penginapan dan penghubung dengan pihak penyelenggara tur memberitahu Julia van der Toorn sebentar lagi akan selesai menyanyi.

Kelompok kecil itu langsung membubarkan diri. Theo dan Elwyn berlari mengikuti Daisy menuju pintu rahasia yang sudah mereka gunakan latihan dari siang tadi. Ron mengambil alat musik petik mereka, Blaise mengambil kedua tongkat andalannya, Draco dan Harry tidak membawa apa-apa karena alat musiknya sudah siap sedia diatas panggung.

Julia van der Toorn berlari menuruni tangga belakang panggung. Bertemu dengan keempat lelaki The Faith. Keempat lelaki itu mengucapkan terima kasih dan melontarkan pujian untuk lagunya Julia van der Toorn. Julia tersenyum dan mengucapkan semoga berhasil pada mereka.

Para kru dan teknisi mengurusi teknisi panggung. Memastikan alat-alat musik The Faith sudah bisa berfungsi dengan baik dan benar. Setelah lima belas menit panggung dibiarkan kosong, lampu kembali dimatikan. Draco, Ron, Blaise dan Harry segera bergegas ke atas panggung dengan pencahayaan seadanya dan ingatan letak posisi alat musik mereka.

Dan akhirnya, pukul delapan malam. Suara gebukan Blaise pada drumnya seakan tanda untuk penata lampu untuk mengarahkan lampu padanya. Penonton berteriak histeris begitu melihat wajah Blaise di layar raksasa. Disusul dengan suara gitar dari Ron, suara bass dari Draco dan alunan melodi keyboard dari Harry.

Semua lampu telah menyala. Faithers sudah menjerit-jerit antusias. Tiba-tiba, Elwyn dan Theo muncul dari bawah panggung sambil bernyanyi.

"_Oo Ooooo... Oo Ooooo..,_" Elwyn dan Theo muncul perlahan dari bawah.

Panggung itu sengaja dibuat memanjang dan bertingkat sehingga para vokalis bisa maju mendekati penonton, sedangkan para anggota band berada di panggung tingkat atas. Faithers yang berada cukup jauh dari panggung masih bisa melihat keenam wajah idola mereka dari layar raksasa.

_What time is it where you are?_

_I miss you more than anything_

_I'm back at home, you feel so far_

_Waiting for the phone to ring_

Elwyn dan Theo menyanyikan _Jetlag_ milik Simple Plan sebagai lagu pembuka. Mereka memang sangat menyukai grup band rock asal Kanada tersebut dan beruntung mereka sudah mendapat ijin untuk menggunakannya di dalam tur konser mereka.

Penonton yang dekat dengan panggung, kelas festival riuh rendah dengan Faithers yang berteriak-teriak, menyanyi dan melompat-lompat. Tangan-tangan terangkat ke atas berusaha mengabadikan penampilan pertama grup band idola mereka. Cahaya kamera dari ponsel dimana-mana. Semua terasuki _euphoria_. Termasuk The Faith. Mereka menikmati _euphoria_ itu.

Disinilah tempat dimana tidak ada yang akan protes setiap saat kau berteriak "The Faith!", "Theo, I Love You!", menjerit-jerit memanggil nama idola masing-masing ataupun menyanyikan lagu-lagu The Faith seperti gila.

Masih dengan busana yang sama, mereka membawakan lagu kedua _Suddenly is Clear_, dari album kedua The Faith.

Para lelaki The Faith memakai pakaian semi formal berwarna gelap. Terlihat sekali The Fith semakin dewasa.

Blaise dan Harry memakai kemeja hitam polos yang digulung selengan dan jeans abu-abu gelap. Draco, Ron dan Theo memakai pakaian yang sama, hanya saja mereka memakai jas mahal. Elwyn memakai gaun terusan selutut berbahan tebal berwarna abu-abu gelap, bahannya polos, hanya ada sedikit ornamen di bagian leher yang menimbulkan kesan seakan-akan Elwyn memakai kalung, rambutnya digelung rapi dan bandana hitam disematkan diatasnya.

Dilanjutkan lagu ketiga, _Can You Feel It?_ dan lagu keempat, _You Are My Superstar_, keadaan konser semakin memanas. Para penonton histeris meneriakkan nama The Faith.

Sesekali Theo berada di antara teman-teman bandnya. Dia menepuk pelan pundak Harry dan Draco bergantian. Sambil bernyanyi dia mengedipkan mata seraya memberi isyarat bahwa dia bangga kedua temannya telah menyelesaikan masalah mereka sebelum konser dimulai. Permainan Harry dan Draco sangat memuaskan.

Setelah lagu keempat, The Faith masuk ke dalam panggung. Ada jeda sebelum mereka kembali ke panggung dengan kostum yang lain.

Tak ada waktu untuk saling memuji atau bercanda lagi. Paman Severus dan Dora saja hanya sempat mengatakan bagus, kemudian langsung menyuruh mereka untuk cepat berganti pakaian.

Alicia Spinnet, gadis berkulit hitam itu sudah siap untuk membantu Elwyn berganti kostum. Dia langsung menarik Elwyn masuk ke dalam bilik kecil, yang memang disediakan khusus untuk Elwyn berganti pakaian, dengan tangannya yang sudah memegang kostum Elwyn.

Mereka kembali masuk ke panggung dengan lebih beradab, disambut teriakan Faithers. Sambil berjalan Theo berbicara dengan Faithers Belanda. Mengucapkan betapa senang The Faith bisa berada disini dan berjumpa langsung dengan Faithers Belanda, dan tak lupa menyapa Faithers dalam bahasa Belanda. Theo berjalan maju ke depan panggung panjang sambil memanggil teman-temannya satu persatu untuk mendekat.

Dimulai dari Blaise yang saat itu mengenakan kaus tebal lengan panjang dan jeans hitam. Lalu Ron sebagai gitaris yang mengenakan jaket denim, Draco sebagai bassist dan Harry sebagai pemain keyboard hanya bisa pasrah kalah suara dari pekikkan Faithers bagian festival. Theo sebagai vokalis tentu saja berpenampilan paling oke dan memiliki penggemar yang lebih banyak dari teman-temannya yang lain. Tapi tidak ada yang bisa menandingi kehebohan dari penggemar Elwyn yang kebanyakan lelaki. Mereka berteriak-teriak memanggil Elwyn dengan kompak, stadion serasa bergema dibuatnya.  
Elwyn meminta Faithers untuk tenang karena mereka akan melanjutkan konser. Setelah penonton cukup tenang dan The Faith sudah kembali ke posisi masing-masing, suara musikpun kembali mengalun.

Mereka membawakan lagu _So Close_ dan _Indeed_. Sebelum memasuki lagu ketujuh, Theo mengajak Faithers berbicara lagi. Dia mengatakan bila Faithers malam ini tertib, maka dia dan Elwyn akan mengajak dua orang Faithers naik ke atas panggung untuk berdansa bersama idola mereka. Kontan saja hal itu membuat suasana stadion semakin panas, udara dingin sisa musim dingin pun kalah dibuatnya.

Musik lagu _Today_ pun mengalun merdu dari gitar Ron. Penonton ikut terhanyut dalam musik romantis dan lembut itu, mereka ikut bernyanyi.  
Setelah itu The Faith masuk lagi ke belakang panggung untuk berganti kostum lagi. Keringat sudah membasahi pakaian mereka. Elwyn tidak mau memakai jeans, dia mengeluhkan panas, dia mau memakai rok selutut saja. Untung saja Alicia sudah hapal betul peringai Elwyn, dia sudah menyiapkan semuanya.

The Faith masuk lagi ke panggung. Kali ini mereka akan bermain akustik di tengah-tengah panggung panjang. Blaise memainkan cajon, Draco dan Ron gitar akustik, Harry marakas. Mereka membawakan lagu _If I Die Young, Guardian Angel_ dan _Perfect Love_ secara medley. Dan terkadang Elwyn dan Theo tidak bernyanyi namun mengarahkan _mic_ mereka ke penonton untuk bernyanyi. Elwyn, Theo, Blaise, Harry dan Ron tak henti-hentinya menebarkan senyum kepada Faithers. Hanya Draco seorang yang mukanya beku tidak bisa tersenyum. Namun dia mendapatkan banyak jeritan saat menggulung lengan bajunya dan membuka dua kancing teratas kemejanya.

Theo menepati janjinya. Dia dan Elwyn mulai memilih Faithers yang akan diajak naik ke atas panggung. Terpilihlah seorang pria dan seorang gadis. Gadis itu tampak senang sekali bisa bertemu langsung dengan The Faith, sampai-sampai dia meminta untuk berfoto bersama di atas panggung. Theo menyarankan untuk mengambil cukup banyak, jangan hanya satu gambar saja. Gadis yang bernama Melanie itu menjerit kesenangan.

Melanie ingin berdansa dengan Harry, sedangkan si pria yang bernama Peter ingin berdansa dengan Elwyn. Dua pasangan itu berdansa di tengah panggung konser diiringi permainan musik akustik The Faith dan Theo yang menyanyikan lagu pernikahan.

Sebelum Peter kembali turun dari panggung, dia meminta untuk difoto berdua saja dengan Elwyn. Theo pun yang bertingkah seperti pembidik foto yang handal, sampai menungging-nungging segala gayanya, mengundang tawa geli dari penonton. Elwyn dan Theo mengucapkan terima kasih pada Melanie dan Peter dalam bahasa Belanda.

Blaise, Harry, Draco dan Ron kembali ke alat musik mereka di atas panggung bertingkat. Alat musik akustik mereka dibereskan oleh kru. The Faith membawakan lagu _Special Fever, Almost There,_dan _Violin_ yang bertempo cepat. Kemudian lagu di album pertama mereka, yang mempunyai kenangan tersendiri bagi penggemar. _I Will, The First _dan _A Dancing Teddy_ yang lembut berhasil membuat Faithers bernyanyi bersama sambil berangkulan dengan mata yang berkaca-kaca.

The Faith kembali ke belakang panggung dan masuk lagi dengan kostum yang berbeda. Jas, kemeja, dasi kupu-kupu dan jeans. Sedangkan Elwyn memakai gaun terusan selutut lebar berwarna hitam dan krem. Elwyn dan Theo menampilkan gerakan sederhana dengan intro musik yang sulit dikenali, hasil kerja keras The Faith mengutak-atik musik mereka. Tiba-tiba hentakkan pukulan drum Blaise membuat penonton bersemangat dengan lagu yang mereka bawakan. _Right Now or Not At All_. Penonton kembali melompat-lompat di tempat.

Dan di akhir lagu, mereka melambaikan tangan. Wajah Draco, Harry, Blaise dan Harry tampak melambaikan tangan mereka di layar raksasa. Elwyn dan Theo yang sudah maju ke depan melambaikan tangan, mengucapkan, "_Dunk u, Amsterdam!_", menundukkan badan dan pergi ke belakang panggung.

Konser selesai sekitar pukul sepuluh malam, sesuai pemberitahuan dari awal.

Paman Severus menyambut The Faith yang baru memasuki ruang ganti dengan senyum puas. Dia memeluk anak didiknya satu persatu dengan bangga. Dora, Alicia, Gilderoy, Colin, Titan dan seluruh kru mengucapkan selamat pada mereka. Konser di malam pertama ini berlangsung sukses.

# # #

Harry telah mendengarnya. Dia mendengar berita kecelakaan Luna Scamander dari Gilderoy Lockhart. Dia mendengarnya saat mereka berganti busana untuk penampilan terakhir. Tentu saja Harry kaget bukan main. Dia marah kepada Gilderoy kenapa tidak ada yang memberitahu hal sepenting itu.

"Kumohon Harry, kau harus tenang. Sebentar lagi konser selesai. Kau harus bisa memainkan lagu terakhir dengan sempurna," rengek Gilderoy saat itu.

Harry menyetujuinya. Dia meminta penjelasan setelah konser berakhir nanti.

Namun belum bisa. Harry dan The Faith masih harus menyelesaikan sesi jumpa fans selama satu jam di hotel dekat Amsterdam Arena. Dia tetap harus menahan amarah dalam dirinya. Pikirannya berkecamuk ingin pergi meninggalkan jumpa fans ini dan segera berlari menuju rumah sakit tempat Luna dirawat. Akibatnya Harry melakukan beberapa kesalahan kecil selama jumpa fans.

Personil The Faith yang lain menyadari hal ini. Mereka saling melempar lirikan seakan bertanya ada apa dengan Harry.

Harry tidak bisa memungkiri dia masih menyayangi Luna. Mendengar Luna kecelakaan saja sudah membuat hatinya tidak tenang. Harry tidak pernah berharap akan bertemu lagi dengan Luna, baik sengaja maupun tidak sengaja. Namun Harry juga tidak mengharapkan akan bertemu dengan Luna dalam keadaan seperti ini. Apalagi katanya korban kecelakaan pesawat yang dirawat dirumah sakit ada yang mengalami patah kaki. Apakah Luna mengalami patah kaki? Harry ingin melihatnya dan memastikan keadaannya baik-baik saja.

Tapi Harry juga tidak bisa memungkiri bahwa sebagian besar hatinya menjerit menolak untuk peduli pada Luna. Luna yang sudah menghancurkan hatinya, mengubahnya menjadi seperti ini, menjadi lelaki yang tidak bisa bergerak kemanapun. Luna telah membuatnya patah hati. Patah kaki masih bisa disembuhkan oleh Dokter, tapi patah hati? Bahkan sampai detik inipun Harry masih merasakan nyeri setiap mengingat alasan Luna meninggalkannya.

Apakah Luna masih pantas dia pedulikan? Sedangkan Luna sendiri tidak mempedulikannya lagi. Apakah Harry masih harus tetap ke rumah sakit memastikan keadaan Luna? Tapi apa yang akan Harry katakan dan lakukan saat bertemu Luna? Apakah dia sudah siap bertemu Luna? Bisa-bisa Harry kembali hancur dalam sekejap saat melihat wanita bermata teduh itu.  
Begitu acara jumpa fans selesai. Mereka langsung kembali ke hotel.

Tampaknya Harry sudah mengambil keputusan untuk tidak menjenguk Luna. Dia tidak mau mempedulikan Luna lagi.

Elwyn langsung menarik Harry begitu pintu lift terbuka mengantarkan dia, Harry, Draco dan Theo ke lantai kamar ketiga lelaki itu berada. Harry menepiskan tangannya kasar.

"Kamarmu ada dibawah, Sanders. Berhentilah mengikutiku," kata Harry tanpa memandang Elwyn. Harry berjalan menuju kamarnya. Elwyn mengikutinya.

Harry membiarkan saja Elwyn mengikutinya. Saat tiba di depan pintu kamarnya, Harry berpura-pura tidak melihatnya. Harry membuka pintu kamarnya, dan sesuai perkiraannya, Elwyn menerobos masuk.

Harry menarik Elwyn, memegang kedua tangannya erat, mendorongnya ke pintu saat pintu sudah tertutup dan menimbulkan bunyi emblam/em yang kuat. Harry mengurung badan Elwyn di antara badannya dan pintu. Wajahnya berjarak dekat sekali dengan wajah Elwyn.

"Apa yang mau kau lakukan, Sanders? Kenapa kau mengikutiku sendiri? Ke mana pengawalmu si ferret itu?" desis Harry pelan. Harry bisa melihat dari mata Elwyn bahwa gadis itu bergidik ngeri, namun Elwyn tak gentar.

Elwyn menatap kedua mata hijau Harry di depannya dengan berani. "Aku harus melakukan sesuatu denganmu, Harry. Dan aku harap kau menyetujuinya."

Harry memiringkan kepalanya sedikit, matanya masih menatap mata hitam pekat Elwyn. Kemudian Harry tersenyum. Bukan. Bukan senyuman ramah yang selalu terpasang di wajahnya saat di atas panggung. Namun itu lebih mirip dengan cengiran.

Harry memiringkan lagi kepalanya, sedikit menunduk dan mendekatkan hidungnya ke leher Elwyn. Dia bisa mencium bau harum tubuh Elwyn. Baru kali ini Harry berada sedekat ini dengan Elwyn dan Harry mendadak merasa mabuk dengan harum tubuh Elwyn.

"Aku mengerti, Sanders. Tentu saja aku menyetujuinya," ujar Harry, suaranya mulai serak. Harry semakin menyerukkan wajahnya ke cerukkan leher Elwyn. Menghirup rakus wanginya. Kedua tangannya masih memborgol tangan Elwyn di sisi kanan kiri tubuh gadis mungil itu.

Elwyn terkejut dengan sikap Harry. Elwyn dapat merasakan kehangatan nafasnya di celah lehernya. Dia berusaha memberontak, namun tenaga Harry sangat besar. "Harry, bukan ini maksudku," kata Elwyn gugup. Elwyn memiringkan kepalanya berusaha menutup celah lehernya yang sudah mulai dicium-cium Harry.

Akibatnya Harry mengalihkan perhatiannya dari leher Elwyn ke bibir Elwyn. Pemuda berambut hitam berantakan itu mencium Elwyn. Tiba-tiba Harry merasa hasratnya bergejolak. Harry melumat bibir Elwyn dengan bergairah.

Jantung Elwyn berdebar begitu keras. Dia tidak menyangka Harry akan menjadi seperti ini. Wajahnya memanas. Elwyn yakin seluruh wajahnya pasti sudah memerah.

Harry semakin mendekatkan tubuhnya ke tubuh Elwyn. Elwyn bergerak-gerak mencoba melepaskan tangannya, namun itu malah membuat keadaannya semakin terjepit. Elwyn memalingkan wajah, bibir Harry beralih berada di leher Elwyn. Tubuh Elwyn gemetar, Elwyn merasakan gelombang amarah yang besar. Harry memperlakukannya seakan-akan Elwyn seorang wanita jalang di balik tumpukan jerami. Seakan-akan Elwyn menginginkan ini.

Seakan-akan Elwyn yang menggodanya duluan. Dan kemarahannya memberinya kekuatan yang tak terkira sehingga Elwyn dapat mendorong dan mendorongnya lagi.

Harry melepaskan genggaman tangannya pada Elwyn dan mundur selangkah. Elwyn menatapnya marah kemudian menamparnya.

Harry memegang pipinya. Oke, kemarin dia dipukul Draco dan sekarang ditampar Elwyn. Bagus sekali.

"Kenapa kau menamparku, Sanders?" ujar Harry murka.

Jantungnya berdetak kencang dengan gabungan antara marah dan birahi. Marah karena ditampar dan birahi yang tidak kesampaian. Padahal tadi sudah mulai menikmatinya dan tidak mempermasalahkan dengan siapa dia tidur malam ini.

"Aku ke sini bukan untuk menjadi teman tidurmu, Potter!" geram Elwyn. "Aku kesini untuk menarikmu keluar dari kubur kesedihan yang telah kau gali selama setahun ini. Aku kesini karena aku sudah muak melihat sikapmu yang semakin lama semakin menjijikkan. Aku kesini karena aku ingin menghilangkan dahaga dalam hatimu akan penjelasan yang tak pernah kunjung berani kau tanyakan."

Harry terkesiap. Baru kali ini dia mendengar Elwyn berkata dengan nada cukup tinggi dan kasar. Harry mundur perlahan. Kemudian dia berbalik, berjalan memasukki kamarnya. Membuka jaket denimnya dan melemparkannya asal ke kursi dekat jendela.

"Aku sedang malas bertengkar, Sanders," kata Harry sambil menunduk membuka lemari es kecil yang terletak di bawah televisi kamarnya, mengambil sebotol kaleng alkohol. Harry mencoba meredam perasaan kacaunya dengan alkohol. "Katakan apa maumu?"

"Aku ingin kau pergi denganku malam ini, Harry," kata Elwyn, nada suaranya sudah kembali normal. Matanya juga sudah tidak memancarkan kemarahan lagi.

Harry menoleh, mengangkat sebelah alisnya, "Kau yakin? Aku tadi menciummu saja sudah kau tampar. Apakah kau merencanakan membunuhku di suatu tempat?"

Elwyn menggeleng. "Aku ingin mengajak ke tempat yang bisa memberimu jawaban untuk semua pertanyaan hatimu. Tempat yang bisa menyembuhkan luka di hatimu. Tempat yang bisa membuatmu menyadari bahwa luka itu adalah pembelajaran hidup untukmu."

Harry diam. Menunggu.

"Kehidupan bukan tentang menunggu badai reda di masa lalu, ini tentang belajar menari di bawah hujan. Pernahkah kau mendengarnya?" Elwyn berkata lembut. Elwyn masih berdiri di membelakangi pintu masuk sedangkan Harry sudah berdiri di tengah-tengah kamarnya dengan memegang botol kaleng minuman yang belum dibuka sama sekali.

"Kau kehilangan dirimu sendiri saat kau mencoba menggantungkan harapan pada seseorang yang tidak peduli bila kehilanganmu. Lupakan apa yang menyakitimu, tapi jangan pernah lupakan apa yang mengajarkanmu.

"Kau tidak bisa memaksa orang untuk mencintaimu. Itu aturan mutlak. Tidak ada yang akan pernah memberikanmu cinta karena kau menginginkannya mencintaimu. Cinta sejati akan datang dengan sendirinya. Jangan membuang waktu untuk hal yang lain."

"Kau tidak mengerti bagaimana rasanya, Sanders," kata Harry kelam.

"Hidupku, pilihanku, kesalahanku, pelajaranku. Bukan urusanmu."

"Aku tahu rasanya," kata Elwyn pelan. "Percayalah aku tahu rasanya. Aku tahu benar bagaimana rasanya menangis di shower agar tidak ada yang mendengarmu, dan menunggu orang-orang tertidur sehingga kau bisa kembali hancur untuk semua hal yang telah menyakitimu. Aku tahu benar bagaimana rasanya."

"Aku sudah melepaskannya, Sanders."

"Melepaskannya bukan berarti berhenti peduli. Sejujurnya kau belum benar-benar melepaskannya kan? Kau masih penasaran dan masih menaruh harapan padanya. Jadi sekarang, aku mengajakmu ke sana untuk membebaskan rasa penasaranmu dan berhenti menaruh harapan untuk hal yang mustahil."

Harry memalingkan wajahnya. Berjalan menuju jendela kamarnya. "Aku tidak tahu apakah aku bisa."

"Kau bisa. Kau hanya belum mencoba," kata Elwyn. "Kau bisa menutup matamu dari sesuatu yang tidak mau kau lihat. Tapi kau tidak bisa menutup hatimu dari sesuatu yang tidak mau kau rasakan."

Harry kembali diam. Dia memikirkan semua yang dikatakan Elwyn, Theo dan semua pemikirannya selama ini.

Sudah setahun Harry membiarkan dirinya menghancurkan dirinya sendiri. Entah sudah berapa banyak alkohol dan nikotin yang telah berhasil ia tanam dalam tubuhnya. Entah sudah berapa lama dia membiarkan kebodohan melumpuhkan akal sehatnya. Semua yang dikatakan Elwyn ada benarnya. Dia hanya masih penasaran dan masih menaruh harapan pada Luna Scamander. Dia penasaran dengan alasan sesungguhnya Luna meninggalkannya dan dia berharap suatu saat Luna akan kembali padanya.

Tapi setelah sekian lama menunggu, harapan itu hanya tinggal harapan.

"Apakah kau memang seperti ini, Sanders?" kata Harry pelan yang lebih terdengar seperti gumaman.

Elwyn tidak mendengarnya. Dia maju selangkah, "Harry?"

"Apakah kau memang seperti ini?" Harry berbalik menghadap Elwyn. Mereka berbicara masih dalam jarak yang berjauh-jauhan. "Apakah kau harus selalu mencampuri urusan dan kehidupanku, Sanders?"

Elwyn terhenyak. Sebenarnya sudah sering dia mendengar Harry mengatakan dirinya suka mencampuri urusannya. Namun mendengarnya secara langsung dari Harry yang dalam kondisi sadar sangat menyakitkan dibandingkan mendengarnya saat dia mabuk atau setengah tersadar dari mabuknya.

"Aku bersumpah, aku tidak akan mencampuri urusanmu lagi bila kau menyetujui malam ini kita menyelesaikan semua permasalahan hatimu. Sudah cukup kau membuat dirimu sendiri menderita, Harry."

# # #

Saya minta maaf sebelumnya, saya akui chapter 5 cukup membosankan. Namun saya tetap menerbitkannya karena saya ingin memperlihatkan kegiatan The Faith apa saja (mungkin untuk sebagian pembaca tidak perlu ya ) dan disitu juga ada petunjuk-petunjuk yang saya berikan untuk kelanjutan cerita ini.

Kenapa saya pilih Belanda? Saya suka sekali dengan Negeri Kincir Angin itu. Bila saya berjodoh, saya ingin sekali berkunjung ke sana. Tempat-tempat yang masukkan ke dalam cerita ini adalah tempat-tempat yang ingin saya kunjungi. Selain itu, saya juga ingin mencicipi makanan khas disana. Bila makanannya tidak layak makan (saya muslim) saya akan mencari makan lain saja disana. Makanan Indonesia pun sudah membudaya disana. Gampang mencarinya. Jadi curcol nih :p

Untuk nama Elwyn. Saya suka dengan pengucapan dan penulisan nama itu. Terkesan elegan dan misterius. Saya mendapatkan nama Elwyn dari sebuah game yang bertahun-tahun pernah saya mainkan. Game favorit tapi lupa judulnya apa Elwyn adalah nama sebuah desa di game itu. Tapi pembuat gamenya benar-benar sudah canggih, desa itu terlihat benar-benar nyata dan sangat cantik di mata saya. Aaahh.. korban game..

**Ucapan Terima Kasih**

Terima kasih untuk **argihermansyah **dan **mandalaululamri** yang sudah memberi masukan. Meski masukan kalian berbeda-beda namun semuanya aku pakai ^^

Dan untuk yang lain, terima kasih sudah membaca dan jangan lupa tinggalkan review yaa ^^  
**AdekUwit**


	7. Chapter 7

**The Faith**

**Disclaimer: Semua Tokoh Dalam Harry Potter Milik J.K. Rowling**

**Alur Cerita dan Beberapa Tokoh Tambahan Milik Author**

**Rating: T semi M**

**Warning: Typo. OOC. No Magic.**

**Tidak ada keuntungan apapun yang saya ambil dalam pembuatan fic ini.**

Chapter 7

"_Meskipun aku tak tau apa yang akan terjadi besok, kuminta kau untuk selalu berpikiran positif dan tenang."_

Kalimat dari Theo terus terngiang-ngiang di telinga Harry. Berpikiran positif dan tenang. Harry sudah mencoba melakukannya. Dia tetap berusaha tenang saat mengetahui perihal kecelakaan Luna dari mulut lemesnya Gilderoy. Dia tetap berusaha tenang saat Elwyn menamparnya dan mengajaknya untuk pergi ke rumah sakit untuk mencari jawabannya. Dan dia juga tetap berusaha tenang saat mengetahui bahwa Elwyn tidak bekerja sendirian.

Begitu Harry menyetujui pergi ke rumah sakit bersama Elwyn, Elwyn langsung membuka pintu kamar Harry, menampilkan dua lelaki muda –Theo dan Draco- yang sedang bersandar penuh gaya di dinding yang menghadap langsung ke pintunya, Colin yang sudah berganti pakaian dan tampak aneh tanpa kamera menemaninya, serta Gilderoy yang nyengir lebar dengan membawa banyak barang di tangannya.

Gilderoy membawa perlengkapan penyamaran. Dia langsung mendadani Harry dan Elwyn. Tak butuh waktu lama, Harry dan Elwyn sudah disulapnya menjadi orang lain yang diyakininya tidak akan dikenali oleh _paparazzi_. Theo bertepuk tangan melihat rambut hitam berantakan milik Harry berubah menjadi pirang nan rapi. Rambut Elwyn yang hitam panjang berubah menjadi pendek model bob. Terima kasih kepada koleksi rambut palsu milik Gilderoy. Pakaian mereka tidak terlalu banyak berubah hanya lebih disesuaikan saja dengan pakaian penduduk Belanda pada umumnya. Kacamata untuk kamuflase pun sudah bertengger di hidung Elwyn dan Harry.

Theo dan Draco bertugas untuk mengalihkan perhatian Paman Severus. Kebetulan Paman Severus sedang menyambut kedatangan Rabastan Lestrange di hotel. Sebagai keponakan yang baik, Draco tidak mungkin meninggalkan Paman Rabastan begitu saja. Padahal dia ingin sekali ikut mengawal Harry.

Colin bertugas mengantar Harry dan Elwyn ke rumah sakit, karena dia hapal jalan di Belanda. Selain itu, dia juga mempunyai saudara yang kebetulan bekerja di rumah sakit tempat Luna dirawat.

Dengan meminjam mobil Rabastan Lestrange, Draco sendiri yang menyerahkan kunci mobil pamannya ke Colin jadi anggap saja sudah diijinkan Paman Rabastan, mereka bertiga berangkat ke rumah sakit. Theo memberikan mereka waktu paling lama dua jam. Semuanya harus sudah beres dalam waktu dua jam.

Dan disinilah mereka. Di tengah jalan raya Belanda menembus malam dan kerumunan orang-orang. Harry dibiarkan duduk sendirian di kursi belakang, Elwyn duduk di depan bersama Colin. Colin bilang besok adalah perayaan hari lahir Raja atau yang lebih dikenal _Kongisdag_ atau King's Day versi bahasa Inggrisnya. Tradisi bertahun-tahun yang dimiliki masyarakat Belanda ini terkenal sebagai "oranye menggila", karena pada saat itu seluruh negeri diisi lautan warna oranye.

Namun pesta biasanya sudah dimulai pada malam sebelum hari H. Orang-orang sudah mulai turun ke jalan, menikmati sajian musik, makan dan minum yang akan berlangsung hingga esok harinya. Pantas saja malam ini sudah banyak orang-orang memakai pakaian oranye.

Colin bilang sudah lama sekali mereka tidak bersenang-senang. Besok adalah waktu yang tepat. Besok mereka tidak ada jadwal konser, sengaja dikosongkan agar mereka bisa ikut merayakan King's Day. Mereka bisa bersenang-senang sampai siang, kemudian sore harinya mereka harus menghadiri undangan dari Keluarga Kerajaan yang berlokasi di Kastil De Haar Utrecht.

Elwyn terkejut kenapa mereka bisa mendapatkan undangan dari Keluarga Kerajaan. Mereka memang ada jadwal untuk mengunjungi kedutaan mereka yang berada di Belanda. Selain itu, Elwyn juga bingung harus memakai pakaian apa. Elwyn yakin Dora dan Alicia sama sekali tidak menyelipkan gaun malam di dalam kopernya, dan mereka tidak punya cukup waktu untuk membeli gaun sekarang.

Rabastan Lestrange lah yang mengantarkan undangan tersebut ke hotel. Duta Besar Inggris pun hadir disana, jadi sekalian saja bertemu beliau disana. Dan tampaknya seluruh keluarga Draco dan Theo, yang notabane nya keturunan bangsawan Inggris, juga hadir.

Colin memperhatikan Elwyn sepertinya tidak nyaman. Matanya melebar menatap jalan, tangannya menggenggam erat sabuk pengaman. Elwyn mengalami _culture shock_. Dengan suasana lalu lintas yang seperti ini wajar lah bila Elwyn merasa gugup tanpa alasan. Dia benar-benar harus mengawasi apa yang datang dari segala penjuru. Apalagi bila tiba-tiba memasuki jalanan dimana terdapat rel trem. Elwyn akan semakin panik, selalu merasa salah jalur dan selalu merasa tiba-tiba akan datang trem dari belakang yang akan menabraknya.

Colin terkekeh melihat Elwyn. Padahal kan yang mengendarai mobil adalah Colin bukan Elwyn, dan Colin mengendarai dengan hati-hati. Ada banyak pengendara sepeda pancal. Colin bilang, jika Elwyn atau Ron yang mengendarai mobil pasti bingung dibuatnya karena di Belanda pengendara sepeda punya kedudukan yang sama dengan pengendara mobil. Menggunakan badan jalan yang sama, cuma dibatasi garis pembatas jalan, beda dengan Jerman.

Selagi Colin dan Elwyn yang masih memperdebatkan masalah jalan di Belanda dan undangan besok, pikiran Harry sudah melanglang buana jauh sekali.

Harry merasa sudah mengambil keputusan yang salah. Seharusnya dia tidak menuruti kemauan Elwyn. Seharusnya dia di kamar saja. Atau seharusnya malam ini dia sudah berkeliling mengunjungi bar dan cafe yang bertebaran di Amsterdam. Kenapa dia sampai mau menyetujui keinginan Elwyn. Apa Harry sudah terkena _Elwyn Syndrome_? Setelah ciuman singkat nan panas yang diakhiri dengan tamparan keras itu cukup membuat kepala Harry pening sesaat. Harry masih bisa merasakan lembutnya bibir Elwyn di bibirnya. Namun bibir lembut itu sama sekali tidak membalas kecupannya sekalipun dia telah mencoba dengan lumatan kasar. Harum tubuh Elwyn yang memabukkan. Harry merasa seperti mulai kecanduan.

Harry menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya dengan keras. Dia tidak mau memikirkan Elwyn. Gadis yang duduk di depannya dan sedang asyik berdebat dengan Colin sama sekali tidak pantas untuk dipikirkannya. Dia harus memikirkan keadaan Luna. Dia akan segera bertemu Luna.

Apa yang harus dikatakannya? Bukan. Apakah Harry sanggup bertemu dengan Luna? Apakah Harry bisa bertemu tanpa emosi?

_Berpikiran positif dan tenang_.

Yeah, kalimat dari Theo diucapkannya berulang-ulang dalam hati sambil mengatur napasnya. Menenangkan hatinya yang sedang gugup.

Mobil yang dikendarai Colin akhirnya memasuki sebuah kompleks bangunan putih, kompleks rumah sakit bergengsi, terlengkap dan termewah di Belanda. Colin mengarahkan mobilnya menuju ke belakang gedung yang besar tinggi menjulang. Tampak mengerikan dengan latar belakang langit malam.

Tepat dengan berhentinya mobil mereka, ada seorang pemuda keluar dari dalam rumah sakit. Wajahnya mirip sekali dengan Colin. Dia memakai seragam putih khas dokter. Dia tersenyum ramah saat Colin membuka jendela mobil dan menyapa adiknya, Dennis Creevey.

Dennis menyuruh kakaknya untuk memarkirkan mobilnya ke arah yang ditunjuknya, ke tempat tersembunyi yang tidak akan memancing rasa ingin tahu orang-orang. Setelah itu Colin, Harry dan Elwyn turun dari mobil dan menemui Dennis dengan lebih beradab.

Dennis menyalami mereka satu persatu, sempat tertegun beberapa menit melihat Elwyn secara langsung. Colin menyadarkan adiknya untuk tidak lama-lama terpesona dengan Elwyn karena mereka tidak mempunyai banyak waktu.

Sebelum mereka masuk ke dalam, Colin memastikan penampilan Harry dan Elwyn sesuai dengan standar penyamaran seperti yang dikatakan Gilderoy, dia juga memastikan bahwa tidak ada yang mengikuti mereka dari jalan tadi. Colin mengangguk yakin bahwa semua sudah aman dan dia meminta adiknya untuk memimpin jalan.

Mereka berempat berjalan dalam diam. Hanya terdengar suara langkah sepatu mereka saja yang saling bersahut-sahutan. Dennis membawa mereka melewati jalan-jalan yang tidak dilalui oleh orang-orang umum, jalan-jalan yang hanya diketahui staff rumah sakit saja. Dennis tidak ingin mereka tertangkap dan diusir karena ini bukanlah jam besuk.

Mereka memasuki lift khusus staff. Mereka berempat masih memilih diam memperhatikan angka di atas lift terus bergerak naik hingga berhenti di sebuah angka. Begitu bunyi _ting_, mereka bergegas keluar, kembali mengikuti Dennis menuju kamar Luna Scamander.

Dennis bilang sebenarnya tidak semua penumpang yang menderita patah tulang, media membesar-besarkannya saja. Memang ada penumpang yang patah tulang namun tidak terlalu parah, pihak dokter masih bisa menyembuhkannya. Dan Luna tidak terluka parah hanya shock. Luna juga sudah di_scan_, kondisi badannya baik di luar maupun di dalam tidak dalam kondisi yang mengkhawatirkan. Bahkan besok pun Luna sudah bisa keluar dari rumah sakit dan mengikuti King's Day.

Mereka tiba di kamar Luna Scamander. Dennis membuka sedikit pintu kamarnya, memastikan tidak ada perawat atau dokter lain di dalam, membiarkan Harry dan Elwyn masuk ke dalam. Dennis dan Colin akan berjaga-jaga di luar.

Harry dan Elwyn masuk pelan-pelan ke dalam ruangan yang dominan warna putih itu. Ada jendela besar yang sekarang ditutup gorden putih. Tidak ada bunga, balon atau ucapan "semoga lekas sembuh" apapun yang biasanya memenuhi kamar pasien.

Harry melihat gadisnya terbaring di ranjang pesakitan. Rambut pirang panjangnya terurai, matanya terpejam, dadanya naik turun teratur. Harry berjalan mendekatinya. Berdiri di samping ranjangnya.

Dia menatap Luna dengan seksama. Sudah berapa lama dia tidak melihat Luna tidur seperti ini? Sudah berapa lama dia tidak menatap Luna sedekat ini? Harry terus menatapnya dengan perasaan yang campur aduk. Dia rindu, marah, sedih, kecewa dan sakit. Harry tidak mau melihat Luna lagi. Dia tidak mau Luna melihatnya lagi. Dia tidak mau Luna tahu bahwa dia masih mengharapkannya.

Harry hendak berbalik namun sebuah suara halus menghentikannya. Suara halus dan serak-serak basah yang selalu dirindukannya.

"Harry?" panggil Luna ragu-ragu.

Harry berdiri mematung. Tidak menoleh ataupun berbalik. Rasanya dia ingin berteriak dan marah-marah pada Luna.

"Harry? Kaukah itu?" panggil Luna lagi. Kali ini disertai dengan bunyi ranjang yang diduduki. Sepertinya Luna sudah sepenuhnya terbangun dan duduk di ranjangnya.

Elwyn yang saat itu hanya berdiri diam memandang Harry dan Luna akhirnya bersuara.

"Oh. Hai Luna. Kau masih ingat aku?" sapa Elwyn sambil tersenyum gugup. Matanya berpindah-pindah antara melihat Harry dan Luna.

Luna memandang Elwyn, kemudian berseru ramah, "Elwyn? Tentu saja aku ingat kau. Kenapa rambutmu jadi seperti itu?"

Elwyn terkekeh. Dia memberitahu bahwa ini kerjaan Gilderoy agar tidak ada yang mengenali mereka. Luna menyuruhnya mendekat namun Elwyn menolak. Elwyn bilang dia kemari untuk melihat keadaan Luna dan untuk mengantarkan Harry.

Elwyn membalik tubuh Harry dengan paksa. Harry masih diam. Tidak mau melihat Luna.

Elwyn yang melihat keadaan mendadak menjadi canggung akhirnya dia memutuskan untuk memeluk Luna lalu pamit keluar kamar sebentar untuk mencari Colin.

Luna memandang Harry dari atas sampai bawah. Sudah setahun dia tidak bertemu Harry. Selama ini dia hanya melihat Harry dari layar televisi atau majalah. Ada rasa sakit yang menjalar di hatinya saat menyadari Harry tidak mau melihatnya.

Luna menghela nafas, "Apakah kau masih mau berdiri di situ? Tidak mau mendekat dan melihat keadaanku?"

Harry memalingkan wajahnya mencari sesuatu di ruangan ini yang lebih menarik perhatiannya, "Aku sudah melihatmu. Kau baik-baik saja. Kau tidak terluka parah."

Luna menunduk memandang kasurnya lalu tersenyum kecil. Dia senang Harry masih peduli padanya.

Harry mendengus, "Aku pulang." Dia berbalik dan berjalan menuju pintu.

"Tunggu, Harry!" seru Luna. Dia masih belum mau Harry pergi. Mana mungkin dia membiarkan Harry pergi begitu saja. Luna tahu Harry menginginkan sesuatu darinya. Bila malam ini adalah saatnya, maka akan dia berikan. Luna juga merasakan sedih mengetahui Harry merusak dirinya sendiri saat dia meninggalkannya. Luna merasa bertanggung jawab untuk itu. Namun dia juga tidak punya keberanian untuk menemui Harry setelah hari perpisahan singkat itu. Luna berhutang banyak penjelasan untuk Harry.

Bila malam ini adalah saat yang tepat untuk mengakhiri semuanya dan memulai dari awal lagi. Luna siap.

Harry berhenti, menolehkan sedikit kepalanya tanpa memutar tubuhnya, menunggu Luna bicara. Suara Theo untuk tetap tenang terus bertalu-talu di telinganya.

"Kau sudah melihat keadaanku. Apakah aku tidak boleh menanyakan keadaanmu?" tanya Luna memandang sedih punggung bidang Harry.

Sontak badan Harry menjadi tegang. "Apa?" kata Harry.

Luna mengigit bibirnya. Menarik nafas pelan lalu berkata, "Bagaimana kabarmu, Harry?"

Pertanyaan singkat itu seakan membangkitkan naga dalam diri Harry. Harry memutar badannya, menatap Luna dengan berbagai macam emosi di matanya.

"Bagaimana kabarku? Bagaimana kabarku? Setelah setahun. Satu tahun aku menghabiskan dua belas bulan mencoba untuk mencari tahu apa yang telah aku lakukan. Aku menghabiskan dua belas bulan sialan untuk mengerti bagaimana kau bisa mencintaiku suatu hari dan tiba-tiba mengatakan bahwa kau tidak punya rasa apa-apa lagu untukku. Aku mencoba setengah mati untuk menjauhi dan melupakanmu, dan jika nanti aku melihatmu, aku berjanji aku tak akan peduli. Tapi sialan! Aku masih belum bisa menjauhimu. Aku tidak bisa melepaskanmu dari pikiranku. Kau sudah merasuki hidupku terlalu banyak," Harry berkata dengan dingin namun sarat emosi. Luna memandangnya sedih. Tidak. Harry tidak mau dikasihani. Harry tidak butuh dikasihani.

"Ku pikir aku tak akan bisa. Karena sebanyak apapun aku mencoba menyangkalnya kau ada dan akan selalu menjadi cinta pertamaku. Tapi kau juga patah hati sejati pertamaku. Dan setiap melihatmu aku dipenuhi kemarahan, murka dan kesedihan. Aku sangat marah karena kau tidak memberiku penjelasan. Kau bersikap kau tidak pernah mengenalku.

"Aku murka karena kau menghancurkanku seperti itu dan tidak sedikitpun peduli. Dan akhirnya aku sedih. Aku sedih bahwa dengan perlahan-lahan aku tiba di suatu masa dengan fakta bahwa kau tidak akan pernah kembali untukku. Tidak pernah merasakan yang kurasakan. Dan tidak pernah mencintaiku seperti yang pernah kau lakukan," Harry mengeluarkan semua isi hatinya dengan perasaan campur aduk. Nafasnya berkejar-kejaran. Dia tidak bisa dihentikan. Dia harus mengeluarkan semuanya agar dia menjadi tenang, agar dia bisa melepaskan.

"Jadi, setelah dua belas bulan dengan sakit yang terus menerus aku rasakan, kau melihatku dan menanyakan kabarku? Tidak. Jangan bicara padaku. Yang kau lakukan adalah membawa kembali banyak kenangan. Dan apa yang lebih buruk dari kenangan? Perasaan sialan yang pernah aku milikki untukmu! Jadi berhenti bicara padaku sebelum kau menambahkan jumlah dari kerusakan emosi yang telah kau sebabkan di kehidupanku."

Harry menyelesaikannya dengan sempurna. Tanpa teriakan yang tak berarti. Dia berhasil mengatakannya dengan suara tenang namun penuh kebencian.

Air mata Luna mengalir turun di pipinya saat mendengar "kesakitan" Harry. Dia terkejut. Tidak menyangka Harry akan mengatakan semua itu. Luna pikir Harry akan mengamuk padanya, mencaci maki dirinya dan mengatakan hal-hal yang sangat buruk padanya.

"Aku mempercayai hatiku padamu. Aku mempercayaimu sepenuh hatiku. Aku menitipkan kunci kebahagianku padamu," kata Harry.

"Harry, maafkan aku..," kata Luna serak sambil menghapus air matanya. Dia menjadi takut melihat mata Harry yang memandang penuh kebencian padanya.

"Jangan minta maaf. Aku mempercayaimu. Kesalahanku, bukan kau."

Luna terisak. "Apakah kau masih mencintaiku?"

"Apakah itu penting untuk sekarang?" Harry balik bertanya. Luna menatapnya menunggu Harry meneruskan bicara. "Banyak yang bertanya kenapa aku masih mencintaimu. Sejujurnya aku tidak tahu. Tapi ada sesuatu tentangmu dan aku hanya tidak bisa melepaskannya. Dan ini menjadi menyebalkan ketika kau tahu bahwa kau harus melepaskan tapi kau tidak bisa karena kau masih menunggu sesuatu yang mustahil terjadi."

"Hal itu mustahil untuk terjadi, Harry," ucap Luna pelan. Harry mengangguk lemah, menyetujui.

"Aku sudah menikah dengan Rolf Scamander, Jr. Mulanya aku pikir aku akan dinikahkan dengan ayahnya Rolf, nama mereka sama –" Luna terkekeh sebentar diantara isaknya, "- Seperti yang kau ketahui aku menikah karena perjodohan keluarga. Keluarga kami memiliki visi dan misi yang sama untuk bumi. Dengan dasar itu, mereka merasa bila kedua keluarga ini bersatu maka kami akan memiliki pengaruh yang cukup besar untuk menyelamatkan bumi.

"Aku menolak, Harry. Aku menolak perjodohan itu. Aku sudah berulang kali mencoba untuk mengatakan padamu tapi aku selalu gagal. Kau dengan semua kesibukanmu. Kesibukan yang tidak sama dengan kesibukan keluargaku. Aku sudah mencoba untuk mengerti dan mengikuti alurmu. Namun aku tak mampu. Kau terlalu jauh, Harry. Kau sudah terbang terlalu jauh," Luna menatap Harry sedih.

"Kau terluka? Aku juga. Aku terluka melihatmu terluka. Aku terluka karena tahu akulah penyebabnya. Setiap hari, aku kembali bertempur dengan paksaan untuk mengirimimu sms atau meneleponmu, mengatakan pada diriku sendiri jika kau membutuhkan teman untuk bicara, kau bisa lakukan padaku.

"Tapi tidak. Aku tidak bisa. Keputusan sudah diambil. Aku harus kembali pada kenyataan bahwa aku sekarang seorang Scamander. Aku tidak akan pernah menjadi Potter. Sebesar apapun keinginanku, sebesar apapun cintaku padamu, kita tidak akan bisa bersama," Luna kembali terisak sedih. Harry masih berdiri diam mematung sambil memandangnya. Sinar matanya sudah melembut.

"Aku minta maaf karena telah menyakitimu, meninggalkanmu, dan menyebabkan kerusakan emosi pada dirimu. Jika aku bisa kembali ke masa lalu, aku akan memukul diriku sendiri untuk semua hal bodoh yang telah aku lakukan."

"Apakah kau sekarang bahagia, Luna?" tanya Harry lemah.

Luna mengangkat wajahnya yang berlumuran air mata, dia memandang Harry lalu tersenyum, "Ya, aku sekarang bahagia, Harry. Aku bahagia bersama Rolf yang mencintaiku dan mendukung semua kegiatanku. Kami saling mendukung dan memberi semangat. Dia tidak sekaku seperti yang dibicarakan orang-orang. Dia menyenangkan, dia bisa membuatku tertawa di saat aku sedang tak ingin tertawa, dia tidak pernah membuatku bersedih, dan dia selalu ada untukku." Mata Luna berbinar-binar saat membicarakan suaminya.

Harry menunduk lemah. Dia mendengus dan tersenyum kecil untuk dirinya sendiri. Dia kalah. Luna sudah mengatakan mengapa dia pergi dan bagaimana perasaannya pada suaminya. Meski Luna mengatakan awalnya dia menolak perjodohan itu namun Rolf sudah berhasil membuat Luna mencintainya. Cinta memang membingungkan.

Harry mengerti kenapa Luna menangis, Luna menangis karena merasa bersalah pada Harry. Luna tidak menganggap Harry sebagai kesalahan. Itu hanya ucapan pamungkas di hari perpisahan mereka tempo hari agar Harry mau melepaskannya.

Harry tidak bisa egois. Toh Luna sudah bahagia dan mustahil akan kembali ke sisinya. Harry harus melepaskannya, merelakannya. Dia harus belajar untuk tidak merasa sakit lagi saat melihat Luna. Saat melihat Luna seorang diri ataupun bersama Rolf.

"Luna, aku ingin mengucapkan terima kasih karena telah datang ke kehidupanku dan membuatnya menjadi luar biasa," kata Harry sambil berjalan perlahan-lahan menuju tempat tidur Luna. "Dan juga terima kasih karena kau telah meninggalkanku dan membuat kehidupanku menjadi fantastis. Terima kasih telah memberikanku luka sehingga membuatku tersadar dari alam mimpi dan menjadikanku lebih manusia."

Harry mengatakannya dengan tulus. Tersenyum penuh damai. Salah satu tangannya menyentuh pipi Luna dan mengusap air mata yang masih turun dari mata biru cantiknya.

Luna semakin terisak. Dia memegang tangan Harry yang menyentuh pipinya dengan kedua tangannya. Dia tidak percaya bendera perdamaian sudah dikibarkan, Harry sudah memaafkannya.

"Meski kita tidak bisa bersama di akhir, namun aku senang kau pernah menjadi bagian hidupku."

# # #

**Maaf lama yaaaa.. Aku diserang virus malas yang parah banget :(**

**Ucapan Terima Kasih**

**Terima kasih ****Savita Malfoy**** dan ****Cihamir**** atas dukungannya. Ikuti terus The Faith yaa ^^**

**Uuh yeah.. Harry mencium Elwyn, ****Stella****. Lihat saja apa yang akan terjadi nanti ya.. ^^**

**Terima kasih ****dragonjun****, kamu tetap semangat juga ^^**

**Dan untuk ****acha malfoy****, aku tidak tahu apa atau siapa itu 5 seconds of summer. Lalu aku langsung googling mencarinya. Saya kira drama korea, ternyata grup band dari Australia yaa.. aku benar-benar tidak tahu tentang mereka. Hehehe.. Tapi terima kasih karena kau sudah memberitahu dan, yang terpenting, meninggalkan jejak. Jangan pernah bosan dengan The Faith yaa ^^**

**Untuk yang lain, terima kasih sudah membaca dan jangan lupa tinggalkan review yaa ^^**

_***AdekUwit***_

_*****_**_Palembang*22 Februari 2016*_**


End file.
